


The Shield and The Anti-Diva

by Paige_SJ_Black



Series: WWE Fanfic's [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Memories, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s), Real Names, Relationship(s), Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: WWE is changing. The Shield have debut, but what happens when they turn against the Authority and reveal that neither one of the people they once called friends and pledge their services to held their leashes and they reveal that The Anti-Diva has been the one in control of them the entire time. What's the connection between Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) and Saraya-Jade Bevis (Paige Knight)? Is there love in the air? and how will the WWE Universe react to finding out there has always been a four member of the shield.





	1. "You Were Never In Control"

Things were changing in the WWE. Since the trio known as the Shield made their presence known at Survivor series nothing was the same. Ryback, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, John Cena and Randy Orton along with the Miz had been on the receiving end of vicious attacks from the trio, each time they had been beaten down then Triple Power Bombed. Each time the trio of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were asked why they attacked the superstars they merely responded with it was in the name of justice, as the ones they had attacked had done something that was classed as something of an injustice in their eyes. To them those injustices had to be set right before anything else went wrong. 

Ever since they had come to WWE they were doing something that was either getting them cheered by the WWE Universe or booed by them. They had originally been brought in by Paul Heyman to protect his client and then world champion CM Punk. Brad Maddox didn’t do himself any favours when he revealed to the entire WWE both backstage and the Universe the truth. Especially when he once again ended up on the receiving end of one of their beat downs. They had also worked for the Authority as their security force during the 2013 period and the early 2014, but that all started to break down when they turned on Kane after Daniel Bryan’s Yes! Invasion the Raw before, instead of attacking commentator Jerry Lawler they had instead turned their sights on Kane, beating him down and power bombing him instead. 

Things only got worse with their relationship with the Authority, especially when they found out it was their own boss and friend Triple H who had ordered the attack that Kane and the New Age Outlaws committed against them. That in turn caused them to attack Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton along side Kane on Raw after Wrestlemania XXX. In the midst of the main event, they had helped their former enemy in Daniel Bryan to retain his championship for another few days, as well as gave Triple H another problem to deal with. When Randy Orton and Batista insisted the Shield weren’t their problem the trio attacked them during their tag team match against the Uso’s making themselves the problem of the pair of them too. Thrust they had a helping hand in reuniting Evolution. 

Present Day 2014

“Shield, we owe you a thanks” said Triple H standing at the top of the ramp with Randy Orton and Batista either side of him. He looked directly at the trio in the ring, he knew they would once again attack if they were given a reason to do so, hence why he had warned Randy and Batista not to do anything that would course them to do it, he needed the trio to be calm. “If it wasn’t for you attacking all three of us then Evolution wouldn’t be standing right here before you. But we do have something you three boys are missing. We have Stephanie in our corner, anything can happen. Where as you have no one in your corner. Just the three of you all by your lonesomes” added Triple H revealing he kind of had the upper hand. 

“So that means, she can help us whenever we need it. And you three have no one to combat that, so how about you give up this crusade, that your currently on and save all three of us the time and trouble of having to teach you a lesson” added Batista, he seen the way that the trio in the ring looked at him all three of them had smiles on their faces, he knew then that they weren’t going to give up. That whatever they had planned was about to be put in motion or already was in motion. He seen the look in their eyes well at least of two of them. Batista looked over to Randy and Triple, wondering what they had planned or why they suddenly had the dangerous look appear in their eyes. 

“Ah Batista but we do have someone helping us. Someone who is more than happy to break every rule there is, if she has too. And the last person Stephanie wants to get on the wrong side of. After all the WWE Universe know her as the Anti-Diva” spoke Seth in reply, his voice low with a dangerous tone to it. He could always remember the day when he and Dean had started to go over plans for when this happened. They always knew that some day they would be stabbed in the back or thrown under the bus by the Authority, just like they knew Stephanie would be there to make excuses and help them whenever they needed it. So they sat down and spoke about the perfect person to work with them, who had everything they needed, together they had decided on Paige and asked her, she had agreed after some convincing and in return they had given her their leashes and informed her she was the one who would control them from that point on not the Authority. 

“All this time you thought that you held the leashes to us hounds. That you had control of us. When the whole time it was her who we took orders from, she is our Dark Angel and the only one here we trusted to hold our leashes” added Dean smiling when he seen the expression of shock and horror on Stephanie’s features. The three members of the Shield knew she thought she was in control and now she learnt none other than the British native in Paige was the one who had true control. “We knew you would throw us under the bus eventually, that you would stab us in the back, so we asked her, when she agreed we gave her the leashes. She may have been in NXT but she is the sole reason why you still have a roster left, why you are still standing here” continued Dean, a wicked smile appearing on his lips, he knew from the start she would be the one to have control over them. 

“So that means we are even. If Stephanie gets involved then she personally finds out why Paige is known as Miss Hell In Boots” added Roman, surprised at what is two partners had done but was thankful for it, they had thought through every scenario and had a plan for each one. They had made plans and gotten them one of the ladies that stood out so much and proved you didn’t have to be a stereotypical diva to make a difference. “I’m fairly sure she wont hesitate to fight back, or even do something to one of you boys if you do something to her” added Roman, he had heard Dean speak about Paige on many occasions, and how he was fond of the memories they shared together. He had also seen how Seth was around her, he was her best friend and it was clear he wanted more than to be friends with her. Roman himself hadn’t had that much interaction with her, they would say hi to each other in the hall and he would point her in the right direction when she was looking for something but that was as far as it went. 

Stephanie was about to say something when the WWE Universe began to cheer a little louder, none of them had a clue why until Batista suddenly jumped slightly and fell to his knee’s holding his crotch area, a pained expression appearing on his features. As he fell he revealed Paige had appeared behind him, am amused smile on her pale features as she watched Stephanie, Hunter and Randy try and figure out what happened. Hunter turned his attention to her not long after. He tried to get hold of her but failed as she ducked under his arm running down the ramp and sliding into the ring, she high five’d each member of the Shield, knowing her sudden appearance had surprised them but not as much as it did with the Authority or Evolution as they now called themselves. 

“Surprise” said Paige, when Roman held the microphone before her, the same amused smile clearly placed on her lips. Seth stood to her right where as Roman was to her left, Dean was pacing around behind her, almost like he was trying to keep his amusement in check and stay cool while he was on camera. “Evolution, you maybe back and think you are still dangerous and dominate, but it has been ten years. The only thing you three have evolved to is going bold, as for Stephanie, the only evolvement that happened there is letting the power daddy gave her go to her head” added Paige hearing the WWE Universe laugh where as there were some oohs there. They started to chant Paige owned you, shortly after. 

It wasn’t long before the confrontation ended, Evolution rushed down to the ring to attack the Shield when their backs were turned, yet that ended pretty badly as Paige had forewarned them, so they were ready for it. Amongst all the havoc the Shield got away but not before Paige was speared by Batista who was aiming at Roman, not realising that Paige was behind him until it was too late. Seth had got Paige out of the ring, giving her motionless form to Dean who was already over the barricade. With Roman behind them they made their way to the back, quickly getting her to the medical bay. When the camera’s left them alone they went back to their normal selves. Each worried about their female companion since she wasn’t supposed to have been speared thrust wasn’t prepared for it. 

Backstage 

“Come on Saraya, wake up English Muffin” said Jon, watching as the main medical practitioner did his job, he held on to her hand well standing at her side, he knew like Colby and Joe did that it wouldn’t be long before Stephanie, Paul, Dave and Randy would be along to make sure she was okay. This was Saraya’s first big storyline since being promoted to the main roster, Paul and Stephanie had green lighted her being part of it once Undertaker had pointed out that she and Jon had known each other for a long period of time and she had a love story line with Colby a few years prior when they were in FCW together. 

“Jon, she okay?” asked Colby, he had become friends with Saraya when they worked the love angle together, they had bonded over music and films as well as hobbies and their love for wrestling. She had quickly turned from another colleague to his best friend. So when they were told they needed a girl to help them in the story line, he had thrown Saraya’s name into the mix, knowing she was everything that they needed and more. Plus Stephanie had pointed out on many occasions if she was going to be dethroned then she wanted it to be by the young Brit. Jon looked around and gestured that he didn’t know, Colby knew that he was worried for her well being, all three of them were. It wasn’t long before Stephanie, Hunter, Randy and Dave appeared, each of them worried and Dave feeling guilty at what had happened, especially since he had looked over the video of the segment and the spear and noticed she had whacked the back of her head of the bottom turn-buckle. 

“Chris, she doing okay? Will she be able to continue for her match tonight or will we be sending these four back to the hotel to get to know each other?” asked Stephanie, she always worried about the well being of her employees and even more so if they were injured in the ring. She and Hunter thought of Saraya as their daughter and on many occasions had thought of introducing her to the main roster as such but when Colby had mentioned her name, they knew she was the perfect one, everything she did was for a reason. Most of the time she was breaking rules or making history in some way or another. 

“Saraya, doesn’t appear to have any broken bones. Her ribs maybe bruised a little bit from the force of the spear but other than that she should be okay. I would suggest sending the four of them back to the hotel. She was knocked out due to her head colliding with the turn-buckle. She is likely to be dazed and confused when she comes round” replied Chris the main medical practitioner, he always attended to the injuries of those on the main roster, and he could tell what happened was an accident. He could also see the relief in Dave’s eyes to learn she didn’t have any broken bones and would be able to continue with the story line, they had secretly be placing clues to her coming to main roster for months. The phone calls of the Shield, the hooded figure, even the echoing voice around the arena were all Saraya. A couple of minutes later there was a quiet moan and an ow shortly after, Saraya had come round and was holding the back of her head, she was met with a hug from Jon, those around knew he cared for her deeply. 

“Welcome back Saraya” said Randy, smiling at her to which she returned. He looked to Paul, Stephanie and Dave after knowing they were likely to be deciding what to do with the four, when he looked back of the Saraya and the trio that made up the Shield, he could see that at least two of them were telling her what had happened for her to wake up in the medical bay. He could also see the confusion that was clearly displayed on her features. He knew she didn’t remember being speared by Dave, and that she was unaware that she had hit he head on the bottom turn-buckle with some force. 

“Okay, Jon, Colby, Joe. You three do a small backstage segment, explaining that you are leaving the building and taking Saraya with you. When it comes time for her match, we will say that you guys took her with you and that you wont be returning until SmackDown. So we will replace her match again Natalya with Alicia vs. Brie” said Stephanie quickly come up with something, as it was becoming clearer Paige wasn’t going to be able to compete in her match tonight. When each of them nodded, Dave quickly apologised to Saraya before leaving with Randy, Paul and Stephanie, he knew the girl didn’t hold any bad feelings towards him but he still felt guilty that it happened. 

Shield Backstage Segment

“Earlier tonight, amongst all the chaos in the ring. Paige was speared by Batista” said Roman his voice low and dangerous as he went into the hound mode. He knew he had to act protective. “If she is hurt then there is no one to hold us back, no one to call us away and no one who can save the three members of Evolution getting the ass kicking of their careers” added Roman, acting like he was losing his temper by raising his voice as he spoke. He looked at Dean who was stood to his right leaning against the wall and to Seth who was the same on the left. They had been informed of a few other things since they agreed to do the segment. 

“Evolution, you think that Randy is out there. That he is the craziest man here because he hears voices in his head and his the president of Viper Vile. But you haven’t seen anything yet. You are responsible for my sister being hurt during tonight confrontation. And now there will be no rule I wont brake, nothing I wont be willing to do, to make sure you pay for what you did to her” angrily said Dean, he looked down shortly after trying hard to hide his smile that was threatening to appear on his lips, he knew that Paige had no bad feelings towards him and that their friendship was strong, she too had found it amusing when she was told by Paul that they were going to be brother and sister.

“Evolution, you may have found out weakness, but your not going to have the chance of using Paige against, one we’re not going to give you the chance to use Dean’s sister and my partner against us, and two we are leaving this arena, to make sure she is out of your grasp. We will get payback for what happened to her and she will get her vengeance” spoke Seth calmly speaking, he smiled that he and Paige were once again but in a love angle. Only this time they had incorporated it as part of the current storyline. The memories of what they were like before popped into his head, causing a slight smile to appear. Both Dean and Seth looked towards Roman after, both of them bracing themselves for when he shouted the next seven words. 

“Believe in the Shield and the Anti-Diva” shouted Roman, knocking the camera over shortly after, all three of them walked away going to get changed then to get Paige so they could go to the next city and get settled in the hotel. The four of them would be sharing a penthouse suite that Stephanie had arranged for them. She had told them to get to know each other so it appeared like they were a team with Paige and that she had been with them for the full time they had been on the main roster rather than the few days they had been the team. 

Backstage with Shield Members

The three of them had made it back to their locker room, since none of them had actually been in a match they decided to quickly shower and then get moving to the next city. As normal Roman would be driving, he was unsure of who was going to be in the passenger seat with him, Seth had offered to go and retrieve Paige from the Diva’s locker room and take her to their rental car, he had been informed she had shared with Natalya so she didn’t have the responsibility of giving someone a ride or a rental under her name. 

“I will go and get Saraya then meet you guys at the car” spoke Colby before leaving the room, he knew Joe wanted to talk to Jon about something, he knew that it was likely to involve Saraya and why Jon is so protective of her. Colby himself had asked that same question a few years prior when Jon almost flipped when he said he thought Saraya was hot. He had gotten the answer and was quite surprised by it, he could also see what both Jon and Saraya had found so amusing about being brother and sister. It wasn’t long before he arrived at the girls locker room, banging a few times, knowing that at least the Bella’s would be there and Danielle. 

“Well hello Seth, what brings you to the women’s locker room?” asked Eva upon opening the door, she smiled innocently at him, where as Seth only gave her his sternest look in response, making it clear he wasn’t going to flirt with her and that he was only there for one reason. When he gave her a stern look she opted for placing her arms around his neck, to which he gently pulled away from her, once again placing her at the door of the locker room, he only had eyes for one woman in the business, that also happened to be the one who he was working with and likely to be incredibly close to. 

“Come to get Paige, me and the guys are leaving and she is coming with us” answered Colby to her earlier question, he knew Eva wouldn’t know who he was speaking of if he said Saraya rather than Paige, it was a well know fact that Eva rarely got to know people outside of the ring unless she considered you a friend. He knew all to well that Eva didn’t consider Saraya a friend, the two were more like bitter enemies. “Mind going and getting her, it would save me the hassle of going in there and likely being sucker punched by the other ladies in there” added Seth watching as she walked back into the locker room. He sighed and leant against the wall beside the door, knowing that this was going to be fun. He knew it was likely on SmackDown there would be a good chance the four of them would have to share a locker room. Before he knew it Saraya was walking from the locker room, putting her leather jacket on with her suitcase rolling behind her. 

“Ah come to get me just like old times” spoke Saraya smiling at Colby when he looked to her, he nodded at her before walking side by side with her to the parking lot to the arena, the two of them spoke about random things on the way there, along with Colby chasing Saraya to get his hat back at one point, he knew the way she was running lead them to the parking lot so didn’t have much of a problem playing along with her games. It wasn’t long before the pair arrived back at the car, Jon had heard Saraya’s laugh and opened the back passenger door and the boot so she could put her things in the car and then get comfy for the long drive that was ahead of them. He smiled at Joe when the pair of Saraya and Colby finally appeared. She polity hugged the both of them before doing as instructed and got in the back of the car with Colby next to her. 

“Remind me again why me and Raya are in the back while you and Jon are in the front?” asked Colby wondering what the answer would be this time. He smiled at Saraya especially from the look and the cheeky grin place firmly on her pale features, her eyes were beginning to sparkle with mischief, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Jon. Joe looked at the pair through the rear view mirror smiling slightly, he had asked Jon the connection between Saraya and himself as well as pointers to tell when she was up to something, the pointers he had happily given yet he was refusing to tell what the connection is and why he was so worried for Saraya’s well being.

“Because you two are the youngest thrust get to travel in the back so we know where you are and that your not going to lead us astray” responded Joe chuckling slightly when he caught a glimpse of Saraya’s expression. She smiled innocently shortly after while telling him to keep his attention on the road. He nodded before doing just that. “Anyone else looking forward to see how this storyline plays out and how the WWE Universe are going to react to see the four of us united in the ring on SmackDown?” asked Joe, just curious of what Jon, Colby and Saraya were thinking about the entire thing. He knew he was looking forward to seeing how the entire story played out, as it was the WWE Universe dream come true, a female member of the Shield and they were against the Authority. 

“I’m looking forward to it, but I’m also nervous. The WWE universe have wanted to see a female member of the Shield since you guys appeared. They have a lot of expectations to live up to” responded Saraya, revealing that although she was grateful for the opportunity she had been given she knew there was going to be a lot of expectations to live up to, and she also had to act like she was Jon’s younger sister, as well as Colby’s partner and that they had been a unit since the team was formed rather than a couple of days. Although she was glad she knew two of them rather well. Colby looked over to Saraya, he knew this was going to be the toughest one her, as did Joe and Jon, each of them had promised they would help her as much as they possibly could. 

“You’ll be fine” replied Colby, smiling over at her when she looked in his direction. “If anyone can live up to the expectations of the WWE Universe then it’s you, and you fit with our general appearance. As for being part of the team, all of us have to work on it, Jon has know you the longest, both of you were Taker’s druids at the Royal Rumble 2007, I still view you as my best friend, and double in a lot of ways, all we really have to do is help both you and Joe get to know each other” continued Colby trying to reassure her, he still found it amusing how he and Paige would once again be in a love angle, he knew as he was sure she did that the WWE Universe had wanted to see Saige on the main roster, now was their chance, he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be a flash in the pan love line either. He was one of the biggest superstars as Saraya was one of the most known diva’s on the roster even if she hadn’t been there that long. 

“You’re always gonna have me, and Joe here will eventually get used to you being around, just pull a few of your pranks to help him along with it and probably terrify him, but all in all it should be fine. After all your the Diva’s Champion, if anyone can make a statement and make it stick then dear baby sister it’s you” added Jon smiling when Saraya stuck her tongue out at him, he always remembered the times when they would just spend hours together, and also how it all ended it. He knew Saraya didn’t hold anything against him as he had broke her heart to protect her rather than to actually hurt her like most guys had, and he still viewed her a someone incredibly important, after all she was his trigger even if she didn’t know it. 

So what do you guys think. Should this end her or should it have more chapters to it. Let me know.


	2. The War Before Extreme Rules

The day of SmackDown had finally arrived. The WWE Universe had been waiting in anticipation for this day to come as it would hopefully answer their many questions. Was Paige really the four member of the Shield? Is Saige back on the main roster? Why did Dean Ambrose call Paige his sister? They were just a few of the questions being asked by the WWE Universe most of them were on social media voicing their opinions on what was happening and how it could effect the current course of events. Stephanie had smiled when she and Paul read over some of the theories the WWE Universe had come up with to explain why it was Paige who was helping the Shield. And how at least seventy percent of them were convince she was the one the Wyatt’s had often spoke about. Sister Abigail. 

At this precise moment, the Superstars and Diva’s were arriving ready for the show. Stephanie had called Joe, Jon, Colby and Saraya into her office so he could give them the details about the nights events, she wanted to make sure that everything involving the four of them would run smoothly as they were the ones attracting the attention at the moment. With the exception of the Wyatt’s playing havoc with John Cena who appeared to be showing since of finally turning heal so he could combat the sinister trio. She had planned out with her brother Shane and the creative team what she wanted to happen with the four members that were known as the Shield, and how she hoped the WWE Universe would react to it. 

“I believe there is a congratulations in order for you Saraya” spoke Stephanie after the four were comfortable in her office, she had seen how they appeared to be comfortable with each other now, and how Joe had become protective of Saraya like he had become of Colby and Jon. “You have successful got the WWE Universe to ask questions. They have been asking whether it is true that you are the secret fourth member? Why Jon called you sister? And if Saige is really going to be on the main roster like the pair of you had been in FCW?” added Stephanie, a smile placed firmly on her lips as she recited some of the questions that had been asked. Her smile grew slight when she seen the look that both Colby and Saraya gave each other, she knew then that the spark from their previous friendship had returned. 

“As for tonight’s events. Stephanie, Dave, Paul and Randy will start of the show. Ordering you three boys to be in the main event match. An 11 on 3 handicap match. But throughout the night you will attack different superstars. They will also announce Saraya defending her title against Natalya, Eva, Alicia and Brie Bella in a fatal five match. Since it will be a no disqualification match, Evolution will come down to try and distract you Saraya, that results in you three boys going down and making sure they don’t do anything” informed Shane, telling the four about their matches, he knew they had to include Saraya as much as possible, after all she was revealed to be the secret member of the Shield and someone of importance to at least two of them. “Before I forget, Colby, you and Saraya will also show the first Saige kiss” added Shane seeing the look that appeared on both members of Saige features. It was clear to him they hadn’t expect something like that to happen just yet. 

After the small conversation the four went to the locker room, it had been specially fitted out for them. Saraya had her own changing area and bathroom and Jon, Colby and Joe who all shared one. Then there was like a small common area for the main locker room area, they had sofa’s to sit on and a TV in there. When each of the entered the locker room, there was a peaceful silence between then pair of them. Joe looked at the three as he closed the locker room, smiling when he noticed Saraya and Colby still appeared to be in shock about something although he was unsure whether it be the matches they had, the promos and segments they would be doing or the kiss the two would sharing in front of the live WWE Universe. 

“You talk to Colby, I will see if I can get Saraya to open up” spoke Jon before putting his things down near the entrance of the changing room, doing the same with Saraya’s when he got them from her, then leading her out of the room and down a random corridor of the arena they were in. He knew that it was likely to be kissing Colby that had sent her in to shock, like it had sent Colby himself the same way, after all he was fairly sure that was the last thing either of them were expecting when they woke up this morning. “Come on Saraya, I know that being told you had to kiss your best friend come as a bit of a shock, but it will be fine. Colby wont do anything to make you uncomfortable you know that. He wouldn’t risk losing you, you mean too much to him” said Jon barely above a whisper, although to him it should like he was shouting since the corridor was so quiet. It was literally like a ghost town there. 

“It’s not the kiss that was the shock” replied Saraya, revealing that kissing her best friend didn’t really bother her all that much. It was now that Jon was interested to know what it was that was bothering her. He moved his hand in a bid to will her to continue on. “It’s being on Raw and SmackDown. It all happened so quickly. I was the NXT women’s champion, then I was on Raw and won the Diva’s championship, had to forfeit the NXT title, now I’m involved in one of the biggest storyline. Not to mention I’m reunited with you again” added Saraya revealing that it was everything that happened over the last couple of weeks that had got to her. Jon just smiled and wrapped her in a hug, he could understand where she was coming from with that. It was then that something popped to mind that would probably lead to her punching him. 

“Well I can’t really help you with most of it, but I can be here when you need me. To help you adjust to being on the main roster. And if it’s any consolation I’m glad it’s you here with us, at least I can trust you” spoke Jon a smirk placed on his lips as he tried to hold back what he was thinking. He knew he had helped her a bit when she looked up at him and seen his expression. A small smile appearing on her pale features. She knew better than most how hard Jon found it to trust people, especially women. “Plus you can always practice kissing Colby. I’m sure he wont mind” added Jon failing to hold back what he was thinking. He was aware that Colby like Paige more than a friend. He wanted to be with her but never had the confidence to ask her, so he settled for friendship. There had been many times he had bugged Colby to just ask her, yet the younger man had still yet to do it. 

“Maybe you can do the same with Danielle” quickly responded Saraya, smiling as she quickly darted pasted him and back up the corridor to the locker room. Jon giving chase after her, he knew that was payback, and also knew she hadn’t taken any offence to what he had said. “That reminds me, have you told Joe that we used to date?” asked Saraya coming to a sudden stop and watching as Jon tried to stop himself as best he could before he crashed into her. She was aware that Jon had been avoiding telling the older man about their previous relationship but didn’t know why, it wasn’t like they hated each other. After all they were going to be on-screen siblings, known as the Psycho Siblings. 

“Not yet, kind of a hard subject to bring up” replied Jon, seeing the way that Saraya looked at him, he watched as she walked into the catering area and get a cookie to munch on and four bottles of water. He smiled when she come back with the bottles under one arm and the cookie in her hand, a sweet and innocent smile on her lips as she carried on back to the shared locker room. “What am I supposed to say. Hey Joe, how are you oh by the way I used to date Saraya for two years, before I broke with her to protect her from an old enemy” added Jon opening the door to their locker room and holding it open for Saraya to enter, he also got a bottle water from her and watched as Colby and Joe got their own ones. 

“You got a cookie and didn’t get me one” said Colby fraying being hurt. It was clear he had come out of shock now as well. To which Saraya just smile at him and stuck her tongue out at him, hearing Joe chuckle in the background. “Come one we are partners in crime, got to help each other. My Mysterious Raven Haired Lady” continued Colby smiling when she looked over to him, he had given her that name after she had appeared in FCW to help him out. It had taken him six weeks to find out who she was, even then it was thanks to Jon deciding that she was going to stay with the pair of them rather than with her assigned room mate. 

SHOW TIME 

The show had began. Stephanie and Paul were getting ready to go out to the ring to announce the main event match and how the Diva’s championship was going to be defended that night. When the Authority music started they made their way out, a proud and kind of menacing walk as they went down the ramp hand in hand. A kind of sadistic smile placed upon their lips as they thought about what they were about to announce and how the WWE Universe were going to react to it. 

“On Raw earlier this week, Paige was injured and the Shield left the building before their match. The four of them must be punished for leaving before they were supposed to. So there will be a fatal five way match for the Diva’s Championship. Paige will defend her title tonight against Natalya, Alicia Fox, Brie Bella and Eva Marie. Since it is a fatal five match, that means there is no count outs and no disqualification, the only way to win is by making on of your opponents submit or to pin one of them” spoke Stephanie, a smile placed firmly on her lips as she thought about what was to come. It was then that she passed the microphone over to Triple H, he had a smile to match her own, especially when he thought about the main event. 

“As for the other three members of the Shield, they will be competing in a handicap match. An 11 on 3 handicap match. They will be against 3MB, Wade Barrett, Curtis Axel, Ryback, Jack Swagger, Fandango, Alberto Del Rio, Damien Sandow and Titus O’Neil. Oh and that match will be the main event for the evening” spoke Hunter, knowing all to well that the four backstage knew what was happening, hell he had given at least one of them to break the rules, just to see what would happen. He knew they were a good team, and had been told earlier by Stephanie that it wasn’t an act any more. After a few more minutes of Stephanie and Hunter talking about how the Shield weren’t going to walk away from the night’s events unscathed and how unexpected events could happen. The duo went backstage to be met with Batista and Randy, they were ready for what was to come. 

It was then that the camera cut to the Shield’s locker room. There it showed Dean pacing the room, unsure what they were going to do now, they were in the main event and against eleven other superstars. Roman was sat quietly in the corner, watching as Dean went from once side of the room to the other. Seth at this moment was sat next to Paige, watching as she placed her head in her hands. It was clear she was unsure how to react to the situation at hand. It was then that Dean noticed the camera. He went up to it. 

“Authority you think you have the one up. Just because you have the power to put us in matches. You may but the odds against us but we will always come out the other side. We are the Shield and Paige there is your Diva’s champion and the Anti-Diva, nothing will keep her down, there isn’t any odd that my sister can’t over come. As for us the Shield, we still do what we do best and correct the biggest injustice in this company and we will destroy the Authority one way or another” spoke Dean, telling them what might happen and that no matter they will pull through it even if they were battered and beaten. 

“Why don’t we just eliminate the enemy now. Shorten the odds and make our own chances better” replied Paige, for the first time looking up, an evil glint in her eyes and a smile to match it. It was clear to the three members of the Shield that Miss Hell In Boots had returned and this times she wasn’t going to show any of the four girls any mercy. She was going to keep her title even if that meant starting a war or even a revolution. Seth smiled at her, when he caught on to what she meant, he knew all to well, she had thought it through and had come to the conclusion that was the best option. It was then that Seth kissed Paige, knowing that she was expecting it. He also knew there was likely to be a huge pop from the WWE Universe that Saige had been confirmed, they were back and on the main roster, but to make it even worse of the Authority they were also more dangerous than ever. It was then that the camera went, they had caught what they wanted. 

A few minutes later seen Jack Swagger competing against his former tag team partner in Cesaro. It was going backwards and forwards between them, that was until Cesaro hit the neutraliser on Swagger, getting the pin and winning the match, he left shortly after. It was at that point the six words of the Shield entrance started, and sure enough they appeared hoping over the barricade and getting in the ring, it wasn’t long before, were hoisting him up for the triple power bomb, and delivering it. Before announcing that Swagger had failed to adapt to the world the Authority had created. They soon returned backstage. It was becoming clear to the WWE Universe what Paige had meant by eliminate the enemy. A match later and it showed 3MB backstage talking about the match they were involved in. That was until Seth Rollins appeared, soon to be joined by one Dean Ambrose. The trio of 3MB were going to leave when Heath come face to face with Roman, where as Drew and Jinder were attacked by Seth and Dean rendering them useless and unable to fight in the nights main event. Heath soon joined them in the state when he was superman punched by Roman, the three that made up the Shield soon left proud that they had gotten the eleven down to seven. 

It was now time for the Diva’s Title match. Eva had already made her way down to the ring, where as Brie Bella was just doing her entrance, a smile on her lips at how the entire thing could turn out. How she could be the one to dethrone the Anti-Diva as champion. As soon as she entered the ring, Natalya’s music began, as normal she was escorted down to the ring by Tyson Kidd, it was clear she was confident going into the match, after all Paige didn’t needed to be pinned or forced to submit to lose her title, so their were a lot of odds against her. It was at that point the Demon scream blasted through the arena signalling the arrival of the current Diva’s champion, she had a smile on her pale features, a microphone in hand and the title over her shoulder, as she stood at the top of the ramp, 

“Sorry to inform you ladies but Alicia wont be part of this match, you see she had a little confrontation with Rosa which resulted in both of them taking a trip to medical and to Stephanie’s office” proudly spoke Paige as she started to make her way down to the ring. It was then that Fandango music began, Layla came out doing the routine dance with Fandango following behind shortly. The two of them were about to start their paired dance, well that was until the Shield appeared behind him, the three of the hounds soon began to attack Fandango, they soon triple power bombed him off the stage and through a table, thrust taking another out of the equation. The three of them had worked out Layla was Naomi’s replacement in the title match. 

The Diva’s Fatal Five Match was soon under way. The four girls had teamed up on Paige and temporarily taken her out of the equation. Since the Shield had gone backstage they were cheering her on, having faith that she could over come the odds put before her. Natalya was targeting Eva, where as Brie and Layla were in the midst of their own brawl. Natalya was about to get Eva to tap out when Paige returned to the ring and grabbed Eva’s hands to stop her from tapping out. It was now that Seth reappeared randomly attacking Tyson knowing that it would distract Natalya. He knew what Dean and Roman had planned to distract another of them. Natalya had left the ring to make sure her husband was okay. Paige had decided to use that as her opportunity and quickly disposed of Layla and Brie, throwing the pair of them through the ropes and concentration on Eva, although the red head put up a fight. Just when she was about to pin Eva, Brie returned to the ring, along with Layla. 

Seth quickly realised that the pair of girls were going to team up on her, he quickly but carefully got hold of her legs, and dragged her out of the ring, making sure she was out of the way of the attack Tyson attempted when he tried a revenge attack. Seth spotted Natalya coming at her and pulled her towards him, watching as Natalya was caught by Tyson and how Paige quickly re-entered the ring and stopped Layla pinning Brie. It wasn’t long before Paige let out her primal scream, but that was over shadowed by the sound of an entrance music. Evolution. Dean and Roman had appeared shortly after and joined Seth in the attack of the three who claimed to be more destructive than themselves. Brie attacked Paige while Layla and Eva double teamed Natalya on the outside of the ring. Before anyone knew what happened the bell signalling the end of the match. 

“Here’s is your winner and still Diva’s Champion. Paige” spoke Lillian Garcia, seeing how Paige quickly exited the ring and got her title from the time keepers before attempting to return backstage via the ramp but being caught by Dean and lead through the WWE Universe, he knew she would be a target because she retained her title, but that also meant they now needed to fight more than ever to survive the main event, although thanks to Paige’s idea earlier they had taken out five of them, and still had time to take out some of the others before it come time for them to preform. They also knew the safest place for Paige to be at ringside with them during their match. At least that way they knew where she was and be able to fend of as much danger to her as possible. Seth once again wrapping her in a hug when Dean put her down, Roman returned her title to her after. He smiled at how Paige and Dean could act like siblings even when they had no relation. 

It soon came time for the main event with JBL announcing that Curtis Axel had been attacked backstage during the course of the night, he had also found it amusing how out of the original eleven they three hounds were supposed to be facing, Titus O’Neil, Damien Sandow, Ryback, Alberto Del Rio and Wade Barrett left to fight them. The remaining six had been taken out throughout the course of the night along with the messenger boy for the Authority Brad Maddox. The Shield had already made their way down to the ring, Paige in tow who patiently waited with them in the ring as their five opponents made their way down to the ring. It was then that Paige left the ring at the order of Roman. He knew this was likely to be a beat down as it had been before when they were in a handicap match that was supposed to be 11 on 3. 

The main event was under way soon enough. Titus O’Neil and Ryback acting as the power and muscle for the team of five, where as Wade Barrett was more or less the brains, and Alberto Del Rio was the one who was charged with being their submission specialist, Damien Sandow, he had the fun of winding up while he was on the apron and causing the maximum amount of damage while in the ring, like most of them. Their plan was working well, except they had nothing to combat Paige, she could get involved in the match and she wasn’t afraid to stand up to any of them if need be. After all she was the Anti-Diva and one who wasn’t afraid to fight back or stand up for what she believed was right and her friends along with family. Not one of them would willingly cross her. 

The match started out with Ryback against Seth, with Seth using his speed over Ryback to his advantage, while Ryback was trying to catching him, but settling for running into the smaller man like a free running train. That also resulted Seth being in the wrong corner. Wade Barrett had been charged with keeping an eye on Paige’s whereabouts since she was the wild card for the Shield. Although she seemed to be harmless at the moment as she was cheering Seth to make it back to the corner and tag either Roman or Dean in. She smiled when he reached Roman, but went over to check Seth was okay, due to him lying on the ring apron hold the area around his ribs. He soon confirmed he was okay to carry on and pulled himself to his feet using the ring ropes. It wasn’t long before Ryback attempted to tag out, it come clear to Dean he was going to try and tag Titus, to which he smiled when he noticed Paige run around to the other side of the ring and pull the intended partner off the apron, forcing Ryback to tag in Wade. 

Dean knew that Paige would do anything she could to make sure they won. So it wasn’t a surprise when she stood on the ring apron to gain the attention of Alberto, that alone allowed Dean himself to gain the upper hand. She also low blowed one of them on the ring apron. Towards the end of the match, Alberto Del Rio and Wade Barrett seen the situation and decided it was better they abandoned their team mates in Damien Sandow, Titus O’Neil and Ryback. It was when they were near the top of the ramp, that Wade noticed Roman and pushed Alberto away from him and going around the stage to return to the back. Leaving Alberto to suffer a superman punch. Titus had been caught by Seth and Dean doing suicide dives, when both of them had cornered Paige. Thrust leaving Damien to suffer alone. He had noticed Dean and Seth either side of it, and Paige outside the ring on the stairs. He had turned to leave the ring but was met with a devastating spear from Roman and pinned shortly after. The duo of Seth and Dean went outside of the ring to get Ryback to send a message to Evolution. Where as Paige retrieved Dean’s United States Championship. Handing it over to him when she joined the trio in the ring. 

“Evolution at Extreme Rules you have two choices. You either adapt or you perish. Because the Shield will be the ones correcting the injustice that you three and Stephanie create” spoke Dean, knowing that things were going to change if they ever faced Evolution again. He knew this time it was just Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton vs. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns this time, but the company and industry were changing, and they were the ones responsible for it. He knew Paige would be included in their battle soon enough. It would just be a matter of time before it happened.


	3. Extreme Rules Surprises

Extreme Rules arrived soon enough. Over the last week or so the Authority had been trying to find away to knock the confidence of the Shield down. They had put Paige in many matches where she was defending her title, yet she had defied the odds and kept hold of the butterfly championship with a smile and an evil glint in her eyes. Stephanie had announced on Raw that Paige would be defending her title at Extreme Rules and that her challenger would be decided by a Diva’s Battle Royal. Every diva on the roster was involved, with the winner being Tamina, the most powerful woman in terms of strength that WWE had to offer. That alone brought a satisfied smile to Stephanie’s features, as it meant that Paige would have to do everything she could to defeat the much more powerful woman to retain her title. 

As the pre-show for Extreme Rules took place, The Shield were backstage, each of them going over the plan they had set for the night. Colby was sat with Saraya, her legs were sprawled out across his lap, as she was already in her ring gear. Joe was pacing the room where as Jon was on the chair to the right of where Colby and Saraya were. Each of them knew there was going to be a battle and quite possible a beat down during their matches. They also knew how it was going to effect everything around them. Sure enough as Shane mentioned the camera crew arrived to do their segment. 

Backstage Shield Segment

“Authority, you may think you have won this war, but it is only the just beginning. We are prepared for the worst. And have a game plan for every scenario and possible out come” spoke Paige, her legs still across Seth’s lap. Each of the boys had gotten changed and were back to where they were before the camera crew arrived. Paige looked over to Dean as did Seth and Roman when he let out a kind of evil chuckle at what might happen. The camera soon turned to the Lunatic Fringe and filmed him as he got up and started to pace back and forth passing the chair he had previously occupied before hand. 

“There is a war coming between us and Evolution. But we are the Shield, the Hounds of Justice. We don’t stop until are mission is complete. Until what we started has been finished. You started this Triple H when you sent your goons after us, now we are going to finish it once and for all” continued Dean elaborating in a way to what Paige had said before him. He knew like the Authority did that she was the wild card. She was the one that could change everything the Authority had planned. The one that every enemy had to watch out for. 

“Stephanie, you may think that putting Paige in a match against Tamina is going to stop her. But it wont. What is to stop Paige coming after you during the our match against your boys. You banned her from ring side. Which leaves her free to do whatever she wants back here. No one is safe when they are one of her targets you know that” added Roman reminding the WWE Universe and Stephanie that Paige wasn’t allowed to be a ringside, mainly due to the type of match and that it could be dangerous. It was then that the camera turned back to Paige and Seth sat on the sofa. Paige’s evil glint was more prominent that before suggesting that she meant business. 

“Justice is finally going to be served to the members of Evolution. No matter what the cost is to be. We wont stop until it is done. When the dust settles. And this battle of the ages is over. I can guarantee that the Shield will be the one holding the torch when this all comes to an end” spoke Seth, tapping his hand on Paige’s lower legs. “You will believe in the Shield, and the Anti-Diva” added Seth watching as the camera turned back to Roman who shouted believe in the Shield. Just seconds after that the camera crew left them to it. 

End of Shield Backstage Segment. 

Minutes later seen the four of them making their way towards Stephanie’s office. They knew that Shane had something planned for them and he wanted to go over it with them before hand to give them the heads up that it was likely to be the story line that they are going to run with in the future. He also knew it order for it to happen then they needed to make a sacrifice. 

“Thanks for coming” said Shane when the four of them entered his sister’s office, Stephanie, Paul, Dave, and Randy were sat opposite them. It was almost like he was holding a meeting where they were exclusive invites. “As you know this story line between the all of you is just the start. We have some big plans in the works for each of you. Especially the two ladies” added Shane, he knew that it would put a lot of pressure on both Stephanie and Saraya. He also knew he had gained the attention of Colby, Jon and Joe, as well as Saraya herself. It was then that he looked over to Stephanie since she had been planning the entire thing for a while now. 

“I have been planning a story line for years now. And I hadn’t found anyone perfect for it. Until you Saraya” spoke Stephanie, seeing the slight surprise that appeared on the younger woman’s features, it was clear that she hadn’t expected anything like this. “I needed someone who was different, not afraid to break a few rules, could team with superstars and is never afraid to speak her mind or be who she really is. You Saraya have all of those, with the added bonus of having a passion for this industry like no one else” continued Stephanie knowing what she was going to say was going to be all the more shocking to all of them in the room with her apart from Shane. “I want there to be a story line, where I have competition for control. Competition to be queen of this company. I believe the person right for that is you Saraya” continued Stephanie, smiling at the other woman as she kind of went into shock with Jon waving a hand in front of her face. 

“But in order for that to happen, and for Saraya to be the one to go to war with Stephanie. We need something to motivate her. Something that will be convincing enough for the WWE Universe to believe that Saraya wont stop until she gets what she wants. So the Diva’s title is out, as we have already seen that although you would be determined to get it back again. We do have something in mind but all four of you have to agree to it” said Shane after the few moment of silence that had taken over the small group in the office. He could see the way that the four members that made up the Shield were thinking about it. And what could happen. 

“What is it you have in mind? That would motivate Saraya enough to rebel against Stephanie” asked Roman, being the first of the four of them to gain the confidence to ask. He looked between his three remaining team mates, then to Shane and finally to Stephanie. He didn’t know what to think or expect. In a way he was dreading finding out, especially since it was something that would effect the four of them. He knew if they had planned this out for Saraya then they would have also planned something out for Jon, Colby and himself. 

“The only thing that we can think that will motivate her enough is the end of the Shield. If I am responsible for it then it will give Saraya a valid reason to go after me and want me to feel the same pain she felt. If you guys choose to go ahead with this then we have some ideas in mind for you as well. You guys are future superstars, you are loved by the WWE Universe and all talented. This is your choice as much as ours, and we will give you time to think on it as well as write up different scenario’s to how this could work and separate story lines for the future. We will also come and talk to each of you separately in a few days” responded Stephanie, not expecting them to decided then and there. They were a team, plus they had their own team to sort out. It wasn’t long after that the four were allowed to go back to their locker room to think over what they had been told and to prepare about their fast approaching matches. Stephanie smiled at the chance of being able to bring her story line to reality. 

It wasn’t long before the four of them arrived back at their locker room. Joe had been trying to distract Saraya, Jon and Colby from what they had been told in the office. He knew they had to have their heads in the game if they were going to succeed, but he could understand why they were finding it hard to concentrate after all they had been told there was a chance that the team was going to end, and that Saraya was going to be in a feud of some sort with The Billion Dollar Princess herself. She had been hand picked by Stephanie to be part of the story line.

Time Skip After Paige vs. Tamina 

Paige was making her way back up the ramp. Holding her title in one hand and the back of her head with the other. She had taken quite a hard blow, when she was flung into the barricade by Tamina. She felt a little dizzy and that was evident from the way she was wobbling up the ramp. Like the WWE Universe she was aware that the next match was the last one and the main event of the evening. Daniel Bryan vs. Kane for the most valuable title in the company. The WWE World Heavy Weight Championship. It wasn’t long before she got back through the curtain. 

“Saraya” called Colby, it was clear to Saraya that he had been waiting for her. “Jon seen your match and sent me here to make sure your okay. He said he would have come himself but has to talk to Danielle about something” added Colby, placing an arm around her waist when he seen her struggling to stand up right. He knew that she was likely to have a minor head injury from the impact with the barricade. It surprised him slightly when she didn’t much up much of an argument when she realised he was taking her to the medical office to get checked. “Wow there must be something wrong with you, you argued with me the last time I tried taking you to see a doctor” randomly spoke Colby when they reached the office, he carefully lead her inside and smiled at that memory. 

“She has a minor concussion but nothing too serious. Other than that and being distracted by something she is fine. I suggest making sure she takes it easy for a couple of days” said Chris the medical examiner, once he had checked her over. He had remembered the last time that she was in his office after the spear incident. “She still staying with you and the boys?” asked Chris, seeing Colby nod to him in reply “Make sure she doesn’t do much for the next two or three days. Minimum gymnastics and other things where she has to hang upside down” added Chris, making sure she was able to do her job when the time come for it. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he had been cheering her on during her match. 

It wasn’t long after that the pair arrived back at the locker room. Colby leading Saraya to her own bathroom area so she could get showered, and change back into her normal clothes. He quickly explained to Joe the verdict when it come to Paige as well as saying he had taken her to the medical office. Joe had only nodded and suggested that they try and distract themselves from the impending future, he knew it was distracting all of them, hence why he was going to be spending the night with his daughter and faïence. He also knew that was the reason why Jon had gone to speak with one of the girls besides Saraya. It wasn’t too much longer before Saraya returned from the bathroom, in her normal outdoor clothes, and her hair in a messy pony tail. She smiled at both men, putting her ring gear in her bag and her other things that she would likely been needing for the next night. 

“I will see you guys tomorrow at some point. Mind telling Jon I said good night?” spoke Joe before taking his leave, he always wondered what the connection between Jon and Saraya is but had never got a straight answer from Jon about it, he didn’t think it was his place to as Saraya about it. He also wondered who Jon had gone off to speak with since he said he was going to see D. But never gave what this person’s actual name was. Both Colby and Saraya, waved and nodded before watching him leave the locker room. Not to long after, Jon returned with Danielle, that alone brought a smile to Saraya’s features, mainly because deep down he was finally fighting for what he wanted and doing something about the way he was feeling. He was moving on. It was then Jon took hold of Saraya’s arm leading her into one of the bathrooms. He quickly hugged her, and congratulated her on her win. 

“Colby likes you Saraya. He just to afraid of rejection to tell you, after all your his best friend and he doesn’t want to lose that. You encouraged me to fight for what I want and not be afraid to love again. Now I am doing the same with you. He knows about our previous relationship, like Danielle does. It time I returned the favour. So go on and have fun. Just not to much” spoke Jon, like he was an older brother rather than an ex-boyfriend. He watched as she nodded before, following her out of the bathroom, both of them seeing the curious looks on the faces of both Colby and Danielle. Something the pair of the looked to each other at and smiled. “See you to later, have fun together” said Jon, hugging Saraya and kissing her on the cheek, and hugging Colby before leaving the locker room with Danielle, leaving the two behind. Both looked to each other after. 

“Krusty Kreme?” asked Saraya, smiling when Colby nodded at her. “You always were a sucker for hot chocolate and doughnuts” added Saraya, taking hold of her suitcase and putting her leather jacket. Colby put his hair up into a bun at the base of his skull before grabbing his own suitcase. One both of them were out of the locker room, he offered her his arm, with a cheeky smile place on his lips, that smile only grew when she accepted and linked her own arm with his. It wasn’t long before they were in the parking lot. Both of them placing their suitcases in the boot of the car and getting into the front, Saraya in the passenger seat and Colby driving. Both still smiling as they made their way to the nearest Krusty Kreme outlet, or attempt to find one. 

“Wanna talk about it?” asked Colby, knowing what they were told earlier was still bothering her. After all she hadn’t really been herself since the four of them found out there was a chance the team would be disbanding. “I know the meeting with Shane earlier today is bothering you, like I know that whatever Jon said to you is also on your mind” added Colby, smiling when she looked over at him. “Or maybe its the kiss the two of us had to share a couple of weeks ago” proudly announced Colby, smirking to himself, especially when he felt a playful punch come from the passenger side. He always did find it amusing how he could wind he up so easily. 

“Believe it or not kissing you really doesn’t bother me that much. I know you, I would rather it be you I have to kiss rather someone else I didn’t know. I know you would never do anything that would make me feel uncomfortable. If anything you were more nervous about than I was” replied Saraya, revealing that she was too fussed about having to kiss him, as she trusted him more than most in the company, so she knew he would never do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable with the situation that the both of them were in. “As for the meeting, I thrilled that Stephanie chose me for this, but I don’t want the team to end. I love you guys, and I just got you back, I don’t want to have to say goodbye to you or them just yet” added Saraya, smiling sadly at the thought of the Shield disbanding and each of the going there separate ways, she knew that the three boys were destined for greatness but that didn’t make it any easier. 

“We love you too Saraya. Believe me I was thrilled when Stephanie told us that you were the lady to be joining our team. As like Jon I knew it would mean I could reconnect with you. Even after all the time, I still see you are my female double and best friend” responded Colby as he parked the car, he smiled at Paige when they got out, the Krusty Kreme outlet before them. “If the team has to disband for this to happen then so be it. We will always be there for each other. Whether that be inside the ring, outside of it or both. Once the Shield always the Shield. And believe me, I’m nowhere near ready to say goodbye to you. I don’t think I ever would be” continued Colby, smiling at her as they waited in the cue to be served. He knew that some of the customer recognised them, but at this point he didn’t care. 

“2 large hot chocolates please, a sprinkled doughnut and a strawberry glazed one as well please” spoke Saraya ordering the things. Colby watched on in amazement that she was able to remember what doughnut he like when they used to go out together during the FCW/NXT days. It really did bring a genuine smile to his features, as thought she would have forgotten. “Take a picture Sethie, it will last longer” suddenly said Saraya when she spotted him staring at her. He smiled soon after, noticing the name she had called him. 

“Maybe I will, it much safer and has a less chance of punching me” sarcastically replied Colby as they sat down in one of the corners. Saraya smiled in reply, taking a bite out of sprinkled covered doughnut. Colby smiled a genuine smile to himself at being able to with Saraya again, spending time with her like he did back in FCW/NXT days. He also thought back to what Jon had said to him and how the older man was giving him his blessing to be with Saraya and put that familiar smile that both men loved to see back on her features. “Thank you” spoke Colby when the woman behind the counter brought the two mugs of hot chocolate over. She smiled then went back to what she was doing. It was clear to him she knew who the pair of them were. “So how you liking the first date?” asked Colby watching as Saraya almost chocked on her hot beverage, he smiled at her innocently when she looked over at him. The shock was clearly displayed on her pale features. 

“You couldn’t have just asked me out like a normal person?” replied Saraya, watching as his smile got bigger. “Well all things considered great. I’m with you. Relaxing and have a doughnut as well as hot chocolate” added Saraya, hearing Colby chuckle at her response to him. She could tell that he wasn’t joking about it being a date, and knew that would explain the nervousness that was radiating off him earlier on when they were on their way to the outlet. “Jon wasn’t joking was he, when he said you liked me more than a friend but was afraid I would reject you?” asked Saraya. She could see the slight surprise appear across his features when she said that. 

“No I couldn’t ask you like a normal person would Raya. Your not normal so why be boring and do things like that. And yes Jon did tell you the truth when he told you that. I can see now that I was worrying for nothing” replied Colby smiling at Saraya, there had always been something there between them, he knew that and guessed she did too. “I felt some sort of connection to you when I first met you. Something that I didn’t feel with the other girls around FCW. And I know if it wasn’t for Jon it would have taken me longer than a month and half to find out who you were. Believe me I’m thankful him bringing you to our room that night. I thought the connection I felt towards you would have faded when I had to leave you down in NXT, yet it didn’t, every day I’m around you since we were reunited have been the happiest days since we were parted. Everything seems brighter because you are here with me. I tried denying my feeling towards you, but couldn’t ignore them any longer, after than first kiss, I felt some sort of spark. Jon’s right I am afraid that you will reject me, but he was also right when he said I will never know if I don’t tell you. So this is me telling you” added Colby making a small speech about how he felt toward the one he had nicknamed the Mysterious Raven Haired Lady. 

“You’re an idiot you know” spoke Saraya, seeing the confusion cross the his features. “For thinking I would reject you” she continued a small smile appearing on her features at seeing his expression soften a little bit. “Your my best friend, I wouldn’t reject you even if I wanted to. And I also felt that spark. As well as the connection. I know there is something there like you. It’s more than a friendship connection, the WWE Universe can see that. Considering they chanted Saige at the pair of us when we were in two different places” added Saraya, smiling a genuine smile at him, as she seen his own smile reappear on his lips. 

“So does that mean you will be mine? And help me bring Saige from the TV screen to reality?” asked Colby his nervousness starting to fade as he felt more comfortable, knowing that she too felt the connection and the sparks that were between them. He knew if she said yes to him, then he would shout it from the rooftops that he was the happiest guy in WWE. He seen the way that Saraya looked at him and knew there was going to be a sarky response to what he had asked. He couldn’t help but smile at her. It wasn’t long before he noticed that some of the customers were looking over at them and pointing, clearly symbolising that the recognised the pair of them from somewhere. 

“Yes, you two toned idiot” responded Saraya, smiling at him. She too had noticed the customers begin to look over to them more often. It was either they were interested in what was going on between, they recognised them as a WWE Superstar and Diva or both of them. It was long before they had both finished their beverage and doughnut. They left a small tip and then headed for the exit so they could return to the hotel they were staying at. They knew there was a chance that Danielle would be staying with them in the place of Joe due to him staying with his faïence and daughter for the night. 

“Excuse me. I could I get a picture with the pair of you?” asked a young girl. She seemed so hopeful and excited to see them in person. Colby and Saraya looked at each and smiled before nodding to the girl’s request. She gave her phone to what appeared to be a family member, smiling when they stood each side of her, both of them kneeling down so that they were near enough the same hight. Although she was smiling both of them could tell that she was upset about something. To which the young girl went up to the older woman that she was with. “My big brother is a fan of you both. He would be gutted if he missed the opportunity to meet you. Erm could you do a small message to him since he is in hospital?” asked the young girl, once again seeing them both nod to her request. 

“Sure pumpkin, what his name and yours?” asked Saraya, Colby now standing at her side as both of them looked down to the little girl waiting for her to reply. She seen replied. Saying her brother is called Jacob and her own of Cheyenne. Once again the pair of them looked at each other, and smiled knowing by doing this then they would bring a smile to someone else. They would willingly do it. 

“Hey Jacob. WWE Superstar Seth Rollins here. With WWE Diva Paige.” spoke Seth the camera when they were both given the sign that the phone was now recording them. “You sweet lil’ sister Cheyenne saw us and thought of you” added Paige, a smile on her features, specially when it dawned on her that they weren’t actually acting being a couple any more. Both of them looked at each other then the camera with a smile on their features. “We hope you get well soon” continued Seth knowing that Paige was going to take over with the next part. “Like we hope to see you at one of the shows when your feeling better” added Paige. Both of them waved at the camera before saying the final part. “Bye” they said in unison, much to the delight of the young girl Cheyenne before them. She soon left with her mother after thanking them god knows how many times. 

“Back to the hotel? And do whatever seems good. Maybe wind up Danielle and Jon or pull a few pranks on our co-workers” spoke Colby, he could still remember when he and Saraya used to team together and course havoc for their colleagues when they were in developmental together. Especially with the prank pulling, they were merciless then on who they would target and Paul had even been on the receiving end of a few himself. He knew they meant well and often had a good laugh at them and their antics. There had also been many times he had found himself looking back on those memories especially when he felt like he was alone. 

“You got it. Just like the good old days” replied Saraya, chuckling to herself slightly. They pulled those pranks then as best friends, now they would be pulling them as a couple. It really did surprise her in a way, home much they had both changed yet still remained the same. They still looked to the memories they had together during their developmental days, when they were trying to prove they had what it took and the talent to be on the main roster with the other Superstars and talent. They wanted to be given the chance to become memorable and legends just like everyone else who was already there. “It’s funny in a way. Back then we were trying to prove we were worthy of being given a chance to prove how good we were. That we could make it on the main roster. Yet fate should decide that we are once again together as we go from that journey to prove we are worthy to be called legends one day” spoke Saraya after a couple of minutes of a comfortable silence between them. Colby smiled at her, she was right only this time they were best friends, they were a couple, and one that was going to prove that they could last.


	4. This Isn't Farewell

At lot had changed during the weeks leading up to Payback 2014. Saraya and Colby were now dating both in and out of the ring, they had been caught by some fans holding hands while walking from a coffee shop around the corner from the arena where Monday Night Raw was being held. Colby later confirmed the suspicions of the WWE Universe in an interview where he admitted he was dating Saraya and enjoy every minute of it. He was the happiest guy in the company at the moment. Every time he went out to the ring he was smiling even when he knew he was scheduled to lose a match or the shield was supposed to be on the receiving end of a beat down. Oddly Jon had been the same, he hadn’t told anyone why, as he preferred to keep his private life just that private. 

As promised Shane McMahon had spoken to the four members that were considered to be the Shield. Asking their opinion with what was likely to happen and also informing them when it was likely to be scheduled for. He had also given them information on the story lines they were likely to be involved in. Stephanie had personally spoke to Saraya about it, as she knew the younger woman’s decision affects all four of them. She had also told the raven haired woman how her team was likely to split. As well as elaborated on some of the information that Shane had given her. She had also told the other woman to speak to the remaining three members of the Shield so they could decided as a team what they were going to do. 

“The WWE Universe are going to hate it. But it’s going to happen sooner or later. Plus Shane has something planned for each of us and Saraya is going to be involved in one of the biggest story lines for the woman’s division” spoke Joe, as the four of them sat in their locker room. He smiled at the remaining three, he had enjoyed the time he had spent with Jon and Colby as well as the time he had with Saraya, as he got to know her better than he thought he would ever know any of the girls in the company. Other than Stephanie since she was his boss. “I’m gonna miss this you know. Going to an arena every day with the three of you. Hearing about the pranks that Saraya used to pull down in development. You guys are like family now” added Roman, being truly honest with them. He soon seen the smiles appear of their features too. 

“Yeah I go against Colby there. While he tries to deal with Saraya. The Psycho Siblings are set to play a huge part in annoying the Authority. And you big man are supposed to be Cena’s replacement as the top guy of the company. Then in a year or so time. Saraya will be the one to challenge Stephanie” continued Jon, looking over at the pairing of Saraya and Colby. He found it amusing in a weird way, that the WWE creative team had unknowingly brought together two more members of the talent, or at least helped the pairing of Saige on a little more. He always wondered if they would put him and Danielle in a story line together when they found out they were dating like Colby and Saraya now are. It really did bring a small and genuine smile to his lips. 

“I agree with Joe. I will miss you guys. Travelling with you, being able to come to you guys when I have a problem with something or just general hanging around. We’re a team, I know I haven’t been part of it as long as you three have but you made me feel welcome. Like I was an original member” said Saraya almost whispering. It was like she was trying to hold back her emotions. Although the four of them had decided together, it didn’t make it any easier on what they had to do when the main event come around. It was still going to be hard. “No matter what I wont forget the place I came from. Or that I was the Shield’s Girl” added Saraya. She loved the three of them. One like family, another as a close friend and the final one as her true partner in crime. 

“It’s time we spread our wings and prove to everyone that we can succeed on our own as well as in a team. Like I said before. We are all talented. We just got to show it. Take our chance to shine and touch the sky” spoke Colby, smiling at each of them and putting his arm around Saraya’s shoulder. “No matter what we will always be the Shield and Saraya is always going to be our girl. If anyone can reunite us after what is going to go down, and get us back on the same page again. Then its going to be her. She had a wrath than neither of us want to be on the receiving end of” added Colby chuckling slightly at the look that Saraya sent his way. 

“He’s got a point. I feel sorry for Steph when the time comes for you to release that anger and hatred. As I do for any one who is your opponent until then” quietly said Jon like he was trying to sound innocent when he said it. He had seen her when she fought with her emotions, she really was a tough cookie and in his eyes a bad ass. Especially when she went from the Anti-Diva to Miss Hell In Boots. She wasn’t exactly the one to say something insulting to without getting some sort of receipt for it. Normally being punched or screamed at. “Lets hope Eva stays well clear of you” continued Jon. “Hey Colby, promise me you wont hit to hard. Joe’s back is still giving him jip after the caning by Evolution he got yesterday and even I have my limits” finally added Jon. Seeing Colby nod at him in reply. 

“As well as make sure Saraya here isn’t targeted until Stephanie steps into the ring” added Colby, knowing what was to happen to Saraya. He wasn’t looking forward to it, and had actually argued against it, but had been talked around to the idea by Saraya herself. The group of four fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for the main event to roll around. Saraya had already had her match for the evening and they had seen the end of Evolution, when Batista said farewell to the company. They knew after watching that, that their fate as a team was sealed. Like they knew the WWE Universe were unlikely to accept what they was going to happen. After all they were more than likely expecting Stephanie and Paul to abuse their power to make sure that Randy won his match against Roman which happened to be the main event for the evening. 

Show Time 

The main event had rolled around soon enough. Joe, Jon, Colby and Saraya waited for their cue to go down to the ring via the WWE Universe. Colby and Saraya would go down one side together where as Jon and Joe would do the same. It wasn’t long before they were in the ring, calling out what remained of Evolution and Stephanie McMahon. When the three appeared, Randy and Stephanie had a sinister smile each planted on their lips and the glint in their eyes to match. Where as Triple H had a microphone in one hand and his signature sledge hammer in the other, resting on his shoulder. All seven of them knew what was going to happen. Yet the WWE Universe were blissfully unaware of it. 

“In case you haven’t figured it out yet. What I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was plan A. Tonight plan B” spoke Triple, looking at his sledge hammer when he said Plan B and chuckling slightly at it. “There’s always a plan B” added Triple H looking at the four in the ring and how they reacted. Seth had taken Paige to the furthest part of the ring from Evolution when he seen that Triple H had the sledge hammer, as well as got a chair to make it even. As the three looked at each other, and nodded Dean and Roman took a few steps toward the two remaining members of Evolution knowing what was to come. 

“Oh my god” shouted Michael Cole down his headset when he watched as Seth Rollins used the chair he had hold of to smack Roman in the back. Watching as the bigger man fell to the bottom rope and the canvas, pain, confusion and shock mixing together and spreading across his features. Dean looked at Roman in shock as the big man fell, then quickly over to Randy, Triple H and Stephanie realising they were still in their places, he looked behind, to see Seth standing there with no remorse for attacking his own brother. Dean hoped that it was a mistake, although deep down he knew it wasn’t. He continued to look between Roman rivalling in pain on the canvas and Seth. 

“What just happened?” asked Jerry Lawler as the commentators watched Dean attempt to get to Paige who had frozen in her spot, helpless to do anything as the man she loved attacked his own brothers and team mates with a steel chair. “Are you kidding me, Rollins is now assaulting Ambrose” spoke Michael Cole, clearly as in as much disbelief as the WWE Universe and shock that at what they were witnessing. Paige by now had fallen to her knee’s, her hands covering her mouth as tears come to her eyes. The screams and other reactions of the WWE Universe and commentators were all falling on deaf ears to her, it had yet to register to her what they were even saying. She could see Stephanie smiling, almost like she was proud to see Seth turn against Dean, Roman and herself. Seth was unable to bring himself to look at Paige as he threw the broken chair over the top rope and got out of the ring to get another one. 

It wasn’t long before he left the ring and joined the Authority members outside of it. Giving the chair he had gotten to Randy, watching as the older man got into the ring. Although he had betrayed his brothers he didn’t wish anything to happen to Paige, so was a little concerned when he gave her a sadistic smile, before belting Roman as hard as he could muster with the chair. Making the older man choke and screech out in pain. He could also see the lost and defeated look that was painted on his Samoan features and in his dulled eyes. It wasn’t too much longer before Triple H, Stephanie and Seth walked up on the ring apron. Stephanie entering the ring and walking proudly over to the young Brit, who was on her knees in total shock and disbelief at what was happening before her. 

“No” mouthed Paige, as Stephanie grabbed a handful of her raven hair and pulled her to her feet. Forcing her to watch as a helpless Roman was RKO’d on to the same steel chair that Randy had previously been beating him with. It wasn’t long before Stephanie slapped Paige as hard as she could muster across the face, once again seeing the shock and surprise cross her pale features. Her own smiled growing bigger, as she kicked the other woman in the stomach and setting her up for the Queen’s Pedigree. She looked over to her husband Triple H, smiling a little more when she realised that Paige wasn’t even fighting back, like she had given up, or lost the will to fight. She delivered the move to the other woman quickly but failing to notice the chair. She only noticed when it was too later to do anything. 

Seth and Triple H returned the ring, after joining Randy and Stephanie in looking down at what remained of the once great faction of the Shield, smiles upon the lips and Triple H patting Seth on the shoulder like he was congratulating him on an accomplishment he had achieved. Although the four stood in the ring had to act like they didn’t care and were happy with the destruction that had just occurred they were secretly worried for the three that had just fallen. Seth looked at Dean trying to get to Paige’s motionless form, all the while listening to the boo’s directed towards him and the rest of the Authority and the chant of “You Sold Out!” he knew the WWE Universe had right to be angry at him, and what he had done was for the greater good. Yet it didn’t stop the hurt he felt at seeing them lying there. Or the guilt that he had to betray them and everyone in the WWE Universe. 

END of the Show. 

Once backstage, Stephanie and Paul patted Colby on the back and told him to make sure Saraya was okay. Stephanie also asked she be informed if the younger woman had any injuries for the unintentional pedigree on the steel chair. Colby had simply nodded before waiting behind the thin black curtain and watching the monitor. He smiled slightly as he seen that Jon had gotten to his knees and made his way over to Saraya, helping her up to a sitting position, he also watched as Joe slowly and carefully rolled out of the ring, gesturing to Jon to get Saraya over to the ring ropes so they could get her to the back. It was clear for anyone to see she was dazed, and confused about where she was. The top of her head, just the side of her right eye was also bleeding. 

“We need to get her to the back now” spoke Jon to Joe, just loud enough for the other man to hear but not the WWE Universe who were watching them. It was clear they still had to act as if they were in character still, he also knew that was the reason why Colby hadn’t come back down. He also knew the younger man was likely waiting eagerly for them to return to the backstage area so he could help in anyway possible. 

“She’s bleeding” said Joe, pointing out the obvious. He knew he had by the way that Jon looked at him. He watched as Jon, softly spoke to Saraya encouraging her to move towards him, and the ring ropes so she could exit the ring. Stephanie and Paul had by now returned to Colby’s side, when they seen on one of the other backstage screens that Saraya had been busted open during the attack. It was now that Stephanie felt guilty for not seeing the chair there until it was too late, as it had lead to one of her best female talent being injured. Joe picked Saraya up bridal style, slowly and carefully walking up the ramp, while also feeling Jon holding on to his upper arm, trying to hold himself up right as best he could. 

As soon as they walked through the curtain they were met with Paul and Stephanie apologising like there was no tomorrow for what happened to Saraya. Where as Colby gently but quickly took Saraya into his own arms carrying her to the medical office to get checked out. He knew the wound would need stitches to close and that she was likely to have a concussion. He also confirmed to her it was him when she whispered his name. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the office. Chris quickly instructing Colby to put Saraya down on the table, he got to work straight away, cleaning and stitching the wound near her eye. He also did the normal tests confirming that she indeed had a concussion. 

“Come on Saraya, lets get you back to the hotel. You can get washed and changed there” spoke Colby helping her into a standing position and holding her up like he was her support. He gently placed as kiss on her cheek as they slowly walked to the parking lot, knowing that Joe and Jon were likely already there with their things. He was proven right, when Joe opened the back door for him. Watching as he placed Paige in the car seat, if he didn’t know what just happened he would have said she was drunk rather than confused and injured. “She’s got a mild concussion and had to have at least seven stitches to close the wound, but other than that she’s fine. How are you two?” said Colby before either of them could ask how Saraya was doing, both Joe and Jon looked at each other before returning their gaze back to Colby. 

“Apart from what happened. We’re good, just worried about the pair of you” responded Joe, watching as Jon got into the front passenger seat. Where as Colby got in the back with Saraya as they had been for the months since Wrestlemania. He knew this was likely to be the last time that they travel together for a while, especially Jon, Colby and himself since they were no longer the Shield. He was unsure if Saraya and Colby would continue to travel together since it was known that they were a couple outside of the ring as well as inside of it. Before either of the four of them knew their silent journey had landed them in the next city at one of the drive thru’s, Joe as normal ordering what he knew the other three wanted. Since Saraya was now asleep, Colby was listening to music and Jon was playing WWE Immortals on his phone to see how far he could get. A few minutes after that they arrived at the hotel they would be staying at. 

“Raya, wake up, we’re at the hotel now” softly spoke Colby as he gently shook her. Smiling slightly when she began to stir, he soon unbuckled her belt and watched as Jon opened her door and carefully picked her up out of the car. Both men knowing that all she wanted to do at the moment was sleep. “You take her to the hotel, then let us know what room we are in when we get there” added Colby watching as Jon nodded and walked towards the entrance of the hotel. Spotting Saraya wave at him as Jon turned around, it brought a small smile to his own features and appeared to lighten up the mood Joe was in as well. 

“You feel guilt don’t you?” asked Joe, spotting the signs that Colby was unaware he was giving out, and also picking up on the mood the younger man was supposed to be in. He watched as Colby nodded to what he had asked. “There is nothing to feel guilty for, we decided this as a team. What happened with Saraya was an accident, and you know although it is going to be tough in the ring between the four of us, we are still there for each other outside of the ring” added Joe, smiling at the younger two toned man as he helped get the belongs of Saraya and Jon out the back of the car. “What is it that Saraya always says?” asked Joe, knowing all to well that Colby knows what she says off by heart. 

“We are family and family means no one is left behind” replied Colby, smiling as he knew she had gotten it from one of the Disney films, although she would never say it out loud he was aware that her favourite Disney film was Lion King. There had been many times in the past where he had walked in on her singing along to one of the songs none the wiser that he was there and watching her with a huge cheeky smile plastered on his lips. “She’s a softy at heart you know. Under the bad ass out-layer is a girl that would surprise anyone” added Colby knowing that Jon would know what he was on about and Joe had only seen hints of the real Saraya. He like Jon was also aware of why she hid it away from those around her. 

SmackDown Show – Paige Segment 

“Monday Night. Something happened I would never have thought would. My team, the Hounds of Justice, was torn apart. And I was pedigree’d by none other than the cold and heartless Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie McMahon” spoke Paige as the implosion of the Shield replayed on the titantron. She hated it when it happened and was even worse when it was replayed. “For the first time in a long time I was the victim, but believe me that will never happen at the hands of Stephanie McMahon again. If …….” added Paige being cut off by the music that was formerly played to announce the entrance of one CM Punk. This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage. Paige turned to the entrance way when she seen a certain two toned superstar at the top of the ramp. 

“Paige, I know you hate being the victim. And I know you will do everything in your power to make sure that you are never victimised by anyone in this company again” spoke Seth not moving from his spot at the top of the ramp, even when Paige moved to the ring ropes and looked at him, she knew he was up to something, after all together they created Saige. “Believe it or not, I never meant to hurt you on Monday, I only had the attention of turning on Roman and Dean. You were never supposed to be hurt..” added Seth but was cut off by Paige as he had done with her. 

“Come on Seth, you knew better than any of us not to trust the hollow words that come from her glossed lips” spoke Paige starting to pace the length of the ring with frustration. “Or was what you said to the three of us every night just a lie to you? Was all of this just a part of her plan so that she can prove she is always going to be the queen? Because if it was then there is going to be hell to pay, and you know better than anyone what happens to someone when they betray me like you did, or do what the Billion Dollar Princess did” added Paige, she knew that Seth was aware of what she could do, especially when she put her emotions in on it as well. There was no stopping her, no rule she wouldn’t break to get her point across. 

“I didn’t betray you Paige. You’re the one person in this company who has given me the strength I needed to do this. The courage I needed to make the decision I did. I didn’t do it for me. I did it for us. So we are be together, so that we can be untouchable and you can be safe” responded Seth knowing that she was unlikely to accept it. After all he knew the risk of breaking her heart were high, it was know he was realising just how high it was. “I will prove how much you mean to me Paige. Tonight after the main event I will stand here on this stage or in the middle of the ring, and I will do something I have done before” added Seth, not surprised when Dean appeared next to Paige, he could see the anger burning in his eyes. And the protectiveness there to make sure the one person he had left to protect wasn’t hurt again. It wasn’t long before the duo of Paige and Dean left the main arena through the WWE Universe and Seth went backstage via the entrance way. He smiled to himself when he seen the pair of them walking down the stairs. Although he couldn’t help but feel the twinge of emotion that was there. 

Backstage of SmackDown 

“That was great. You two really know how to act when it comes to the whole Saige situation” spoke Jon before kissing Saraya on the forehead and heading off to catering, deciding he wanted to get something to much on before going to find his own girlfriend. He knew she was in the arena even when she didn’t have a scheduled match. Both Saraya and Colby watched as Jon walked away, a small smile starting to appear on Saraya’s lips. It wasn’t long before she felt Colby arms wrap around her shoulders, he soon rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“I don’t know what’s worse. The fact I was the one who turned on the Shield or that the future of Saige is up in the air until next week” spoke Colby, he loved the girl in his arms and hated being against her, but knew eventually they would once again drift together again. And that them being against each other was only inside the ropes, he would still have her at his side outside of the ropes. Colby soon kissed Saraya on the cheek, hearing her giggle slightly as well as the familiar voice of Nikki and Brie Bella along with Eva Marie. He knew that at least Eva didn’t see eye to eye with his girl, just because of her appearance and she was more popular than the red head herself. 

“Ah don’t worry Architect, I’m not going anywhere. Plus we both know this is for the greater good. Not matter how much it hurt to say goodbye to the Shield. Eventually we will be reunited as a team once more” responded Saraya, ignoring that Eva was even walking towards them. It wasn’t long before Danielle appeared running towards them and hiding behind Colby, Saraya looked to where she come from, seeing Jon coming jogging along after her. “Now that sweet. Jon getting soft in his old age” added Saraya a smile on her features, and seeing the way that Jon looked at her in reply. 

“Don’t get to used to it Brit Brit, it’s merely the honeymoon period” replied Jon, smiling at how he was Danielle to how he once was with Saraya herself. He soon walked behind Colby, smiling but noticing that Danielle had moved to face Saraya. It wasn’t long before he was chasing her around the pair of them in a circle, while hearing Colby and Saraya attempt to hold back their laughter. He could also hear the rather familiar yet some how annoying voice of Eva Marie although he didn’t bother to listen to what she was on about. 

“Would you look at that Summer Rae and Paige Knight have finally got their perfect men. All be it a backstabbing sellout and a completely insane lunatic” spoke Eva, noticing how Saraya and Danielle looked at each other and went back to what the were doing before. Saraya had skipped over to some of the black creates against a near by wall, sitting on top of them to redo the laces on her boots. Where as Danielle started to run her fingers through her blond hair, combing out any tangles that may have formed from her run around. “Seriously your just gonna ignore me. I’m the red queen no one ignores me and gets away with it. Mark my words you guys will regret this” added Eva unaware that Stephanie was standing behind her. 

“Will they now. From where I am standing Eva, Danielle and Saraya are spending time with their partners and minding their own business. It’s you sending out threats and trying to course an argument. So I am now giving you a verbal warning” said Stephanie from behind the one that called herself the Red Queen. She knew the red head could be jealous of other talent and had a dislike for Saraya for some unknown and more than likely daft reason but that was no right to throw a wobbly over the fact that none of them were paying attention to her. “Go get ready Eva, your going to be in a match later on tonight against Saraya there. Colby say what you have to when the match is over” added Stephanie, deciding to put Eva Marie against Paige rather than Summer as she originally planned. “Oh and Jon your are on commentary with Danielle for the girls match” continued Stephanie deciding she wanted the match to be something a little more exciting. With Danielle at ringside on commentary with Jon, she knew the blond wouldn’t hold back and would begin her much awaited feud with Eva or a feud in general. It wasn’t long after that she walked away motioning for Danielle and Jon to follow her, where as Colby went to join Saraya on the crates leaving Eva unsure what to do with herself. 

“Sooo my mysterious raven haired lady. What do you want to do for the next hour and half?” asked Colby, sitting next to Saraya, he noticed that she had gotten her phone out and was playing one of the many games. It wasn’t long before he realised she was playing the latest WWE game. That alone brought a smile to his features. “You know you should appear on Xavier’s YouTube game channel Up-Up Down-Down” spoke Colby watching as she defeating another team with ease. His smile only grew when he seen the victorious smile his way and had a rather bright sparkle in her eyes that she had won yet another match. It wasn’t long before he got his own phone out and began to play the game as well. He knew eventually they would come across each other on the online matches. 

Time Skip – Paige vs Eva with Dean Ambrose and Summer Rae on Commentary 

Summer entrance music began, the crowd were cheering to see her, even when it was obvious she wasn’t going to participate in the match that had been scheduled. Instead she was in a blue short dress with a pair of wedged sandles, a smile placed firmly on her lips about what was going to happen and who she was on commentary with. As soon as she took her place on commentary and putting her headset on, she patiently waited for the other special guest commentator. It wasn’t long before the familiar music of one Lunatic Fringe began to echo around the arena. In his normal leather jacket, black vest top and jeans with the combat boots. He casually walked around the ring and sat next to Jerry Lawler as Summer had done putting on his headset, and smiling especially when he looked at the wrist band that both he and Summer were wearing. 

The WWE Universe broke out into loud cheers when they heard the Demon Scream that was the beginning of the reigning Diva’s champion. She soon made her way out to the ring, skipping down as she did, a small smile on her features. Especially since the crowd had reacted lively to her. She had thought it maybe due to both of the Psycho Siblings being in the arena at the same time. They knew as everyone did that anything could happen when they were both together. She soon stood on the ring apron, and did her normal primal scream singing her leather jacket around as she did, entering the ring soon after. 

“My little sister has an awesome entrance theme. Stars in the Night. It’s like they had Paige in mind when they created it” spoke Dean from the commentary. You could hear the smile as he spoke. “Like Summer there, it was like her entrance music was made for her, although I have to admit I like the one you had in NXT a lot more” added Dean seeing the looks he received from JBL and Michael Cole, where as The King just looked at him and smiled, he knew Dean was random and he also appreciated the music that each Superstar and Diva had. It wasn’t long before Eva’s music started, the red head making her way down to the ring in her white ring gear. To which Summer could be heard laughing to herself over. 

“And here we go, Paige getting right to work on Eva. There’s no secret that theses two girls don’t get along backstage. Eva saying that Paige is just faking everything and doesn’t belong here” spoke Michael Cole watching the match with interest, he had interviewed Eva a few weeks prior, and remembered she had said she was going to teach Paige a lesson if she ever got in the ring with her. It appeared that now was her chance of doing that, although he knew that both Dean and Summer were clearly rooting for Paige, as Dean had a fair few of her wrist bands on. “Eva Marie has been walking around this place like she owns it for weeks Michael. Paige is one of the only people not to bow down to her and pamper her every need. The other one being this beautiful blond to my right” spoke JBL, finding amusing how Paige and Summer had been ignoring the red head for the hell of it. He watched as Eva managed to wrestle Paige down to the mat only for the raven haired one to put her in the head scissors. 

“I don’t see the point in bowing down to someone who talks better than she can wrestle. Don’t get me wrong I don’t see eye to eye with Paige, our clashes in NXT showed that, but at least she can live up to the hype around her and does what she says she will. Where as Eva has only let said things and failed every time to live up to them. Plus everyone here knows she is only here because of her looks” spoke Summer, making it clear she didn’t like either woman that was competing in the match but if she had to pick one then she was choosing Paige. “I watched her interview with you Michael, a few weeks ago and she said then that she was going to embarrass Paige, show her and everyone else that she was the queen of the diva’s division. Yet all I can see at the moment her Paige handing her ass to her” added Summer moving some of her blond hair out her face. She always did finding amusing how the commentators did their job and smiled now she had the chance to do it. 

“Dean, you are obviously in support of your younger sister in this match. But what are your views of everything that has happened with the Shield? Do you think it has affected her in any way? Or more than she is letting on?” asked Jerry Lawler, watching as Paige did a well placed kick to Eva’s jaw, knocking the older woman off her feet, to the surprise of most she didn’t go for the pin, instead watched as Eva made her way over to the corner, it appeared she was taking out her anger and frustration for everything that had happened over the last week on Eva. It was now that he was starting to think was this either Stephanie’s or Triple H’s idea in the first place. 

“I will get my revenge on Seth for what happened. I trusted him and treated him as a brother, even loved him as one. Yet he betrayed not only me and Roman but my little sister as well. It’s kind of hard to see what his reasons for doing what he did are. But if anyone can get it out of him then it’s the raven haired on in the ring right now” spoke Dean in reply, going quiet when he heard Paige’s primal scream and watched as she placed several needs to Eva’s midsection while she was caught between the ropes. He knew what was coming and that the end of the match was near. “And to answer your questions, yes I think it has effected Paige more than she is letting on, she is concentrating as much on this match as she would normally, I’m not sure whether that’s because she is expecting Seth or a member of the Authority to appear or because she is against Eva. She has also been showing signs of returning to the NXT version of the Anti-Diva as well” added Dean answering the questions posed to him by The King. He smiled when he watched Paige to her finisher again but once again didn’t go for the pin. “Go Paige Go” shouted Dean cheering on his sister, smiling when she put Eva in her submission, watching as the red haired tapped out mere seconds later. 

Stars in the night blasted throughout the arena as Paige’s hand was raised by the referee signalling that she was the victor in the match. Dean quickly got hold of her title belt and joined her in the ring, giving her the title and hugging like a proud older brother. Summer to entered the ring, looking at Paige with an evil glint in her eyes much like the one that Stephanie had on the raw before. She walked towards Paige, helping Eva up only to take a hand full of the other women’s hair and throw her across the ring, much to the surprise of the WWE Universe. As this meant that Summer had just turned from heel to face, as the attack continued the crowd began to cheer for her. Where as Paige left the ring and Dean attempted to pull Summer away. It was then that the music of one Seth Rollins thundered around the arena, Paige stopped at the top of the ramp near the entrance where as Seth stood to her side. 

“Paige” spoke Seth with the microphone he had brought out with him. He knew he had gained the attention of everyone in the WWE Universe as well as Dean and Summer. Especially when everyone fell silent and Summer stopped struggling against Dean. “All this right now, we can walk and go our separate ways” added Seth, when he had finally ensured himself that this was just in the ring and for the greater good as well as for the future of all of them, including Summer. “But guess what we will be fine, but what if fine isn’t good enough. We are both talented wrestlers. But what if talented single competitors isn’t the way to go” continued Seth, ignoring everyone around him and looking directly at Paige as she was with him. He knew this was the end for now in the ring. “Join me Paige, we can take over the WWE together, we can be unstoppable, the best in the world and the true power couple of WWE” again added Seth holding out his hand to her. He tried to smile even when he knew what was to come. 

“How stupid do you think I am. I will not make the same mistake that you did” replied Paige, stepping back away from Seth once she had gotten the microphone from him, when she looked around the WWE Universe she could see tears in their eyes. She knew they were aware of what was happening. “I will not turn my back on those who have been there for me like you did. When you joined the Authority, you didn’t just turn your back on your brothers or the WWE Universe. You turned your back on me and us as well. You made yourself clear on Monday Seth, your made your choice clear. And I’m going respect that and leave you to your new family” continued Paige before dropping the microphone and returning backstage with tears in her eyes. Dean returned backstage via the WWE Universe along with Summer where as Seth picked up the microphone that Paige had dropped and looked to the WWE Universe. 

“You guys want to know why I did what I did?” asked Seth, hearing the chants of Yes! Getting loader the more he made them wait. “The only people who deserve to know is me and Paige” added Seth hearing the boo’s that were directed towards him. He smiled sadly and looked to where Paige had walked. He knew she was backstage waiting for him. But that didn’t mean that having to say goodbye to each other for the time being didn’t hurt either of them. “I promise you WWE Universe, I will be the face of this company and I will have Paige at my side again” spoke Seth, walking backstage after that. As soon as he was through the curtain he was met with a bone crushing hug from Paige who had taken a leaf from AJ’s book and wrapped herself around him. He smiled hugging her back and gently kissing her. Both of them knowing the long journey going their separate ways in the ring had official started.


	5. The Return Of ......

It had been a year and a half since the end of the Shield and Saige had gone the separate ways. The WWE was changing, over the last several months there was now a Women’s revolution. Joe and Jon had appeared to be showing signs of a small reunion and the Authority were also dropping hints of turning on one of their own. As well as Randy returning from injury caused by none other than the Architect himself, Colby Lopez. Saraya herself had been out with injury, so had been backstage most of the time watching as everything broke down. But on this occasion, she had been called to Stephanie’s office, where she knew Paul and Shane would also likely to be. She had been informed by Stephanie that it was time to put what they had been working for into action. 

“It’s good to see you Saraya. I hear you have been medically cleared to return to the ring again” spoke Stephanie ushering the younger woman into her office, where her brother and husband were awaiting. As well as gestured for the younger woman to take a seat on one of the unoccupied leather chairs that were in the room. She had been waiting for the moment for so long that she was almost figiting with anticipation on how it would turn out, although she had no doubts that she had chosen the right woman to help her pull it off. “It’s time we put what we have planned into action. And give the WWE Universe a real women’s feud that they are going to be talking about for a long time to come. And hopefully go down in history” added Stephanie, a smile starting to appear on her features about how this could turn out and what else would happen during the storyline. She knew from the expression on Saraya’s face that she two was excited to see what was going to become of this and how the WWE Universe would react to it.

“Since tonight is your return, unknown to the WWE Universe of course you are going to be in a match against Charlotte, then in an interview you will be the one to initiate the war against Steph here, and ultimately bringing the era of Darkness to WWE” said Paul, informing Saraya that she was the one that was going to start the war, and her motive being the Authority a.k.a Stephanie taking someone she loved away from her and ultimately destroy the Shield. “Oh and as you have seen wherever Charlotte is, Dana is so she will be a ring side” added Paul, seeing her smile at him in reply. He knew this was going to be a war of the ages, exactly like Stephanie wanted it to be. She wanted to turn to Women’s division back to how it once was, when people were proud to watch it. They had all figured by now Saraya was the one to do it and make sure it stuck. 

“We are also going to do a reunion. One the WWE Universe have been calling for since it broke apart. And one that will show we do listen. With your injury last year and us having to tell the WWE Universe there was a chance you wouldn’t return it broke there hearts. Seeing your return would mend it but this reunion would bring them to tears” spoke Shane, seeing the confusion that crossed her pale features. He smiled before handing her the small file they had put together for her, detailing what the reunion was, and also everything this current story line had. She smiled and nodded, knowing that the WWE Universe would be ecstatic to see the reunion they had in mind, and also who else the story line would include. They were going all in on this one. 

“There’s no scripts or pointers for my interviews, segments or promos” responded Saraya, noticing that there was nothing of the sort in the small file they had given her. They had never done this before and she was starting to wonder if they were in the works. “It also says the Ant-Diva/ Miss Hell In Boots that was in NXT. You sure, Paul there knows better than anyone that I don’t care for the rules, or who stands the opposite side of the ring to me” added Saraya when she read over what they wanted of her. She knew they had been planning some big things for this over the last year or so but never had she thought that Stephanie would want her to go back to the original Anti-Diva, or want her to break the rules.

“That’s because there are no scripts. We want this to be memorable, and the best way to do that is to let you freestyle the promos, segments and interviews. All we do before if tell you who it is on. As for wanting the original Anti-Diva, we know the risks and we have thought this through. The idea of this storyline is to dethrone me and bring and entire knew era to the company. You are the face of the women’s division. So disregard the rules, show no mercy to the people who stand against you and don’t take any prisoners. Show the world who the true Saraya-Jade is, and who the real Paige is. You can do this. Hence why I chose you” replied Stephanie revealing exactly what it was she wanted. After that she sent Saraya to the locker room she still shared with the boys, she knew they were aware it was time for the war to begin. Thrust they would be aware of the reunion that was looming. 

“Saraya” spoke Joe when she entered the room, he was told she would be around the arena and was getting checked out to see if she was able to compete again but he hadn’t expected her to join them in the locker room, hence why the surprise laced his voice. “It’s good to have you back with us again baby girl. Maybe now Colby will stop worrying so much” added Joe, smiling and holding his arms out for a hug, knowing that she would willingly accept it. He was also looking forward to hearing how the Battle of the Queens was going to turn out. Since he had been called into Stephanie’s office with Jon and Colby, the latter receiving a file since he would be a major player in the storyline from the beginning. His smile soon grew a little when Saraya walked towards him, accepting the hug he had offered to her.

“There’s my girl” spoke Colby the excitement appearing in his voice as he quickly made his way over to Saraya. As Joe had done wrapping her in his arms. Only now he had her there he didn’t want to let her go, even if he knew what was to come. He knew out of everyone in the room only two of them were aware of the looming reunion, in the entire company it was only the creative team, Saraya, Colby, Stephanie, Paul and Shane who knew of it. They wanted it to be a surprise so had sworn the pair of them to secrecy and all but locked the plans away in a vault. It wasn’t long before Jon appeared a smile on his lips which only got bigger when he spotted who was standing between Colby and Joe. 

“Good to have you back Psycho Sister” spoke Jon running to her and wrapping her in a hug as well as spinning her in circles. “My day has just got better” added Jon when he finally put her down. He like everyone was aware of the storyline she was involved in, as well as she was due to start it. He had even asked a few of his own questions including about the reunion of the group that had once dominated the wrestling scene in WWE. His questions were all answered by either Paul, Shane or Stephanie. He had also guessed if Saraya was back then the storyline was going to begin. “So when is your return?” asked Jon wanting to know all the details. 

“I film a couple of promos today and then return next week” responded Saraya not being able to contain her excitement on what was to come. There was one reunion for sure, a war with the Billion Dollar Princess, possible another reunion and an entire new era that would come from this storyline. Plus it had all be planned out and created by Stephanie to the point there was no scripts or guidelines for her to follow. They just wanted her to free style everything she had to say. “Oh boy this is gonna be fun. They want me to freestyle all of my interview, promos and segments” added Saraya revealing just how much trust Stephanie, Shane and Paul were putting in her to do this. 

“Here’s to a new era” spoke Jon, holding up a bottle of water he had gotten while listening to Saraya explain. He knew eventually Stephanie would step down from being the queen of the company, and let another take her place. It just come as a surprise to a lot of people to learn, she had chosen none other than the Anti-Diva herself to do the job. All four of them were aware most of the backstage staff and talent were expecting her replacement to be someone like Eva or even Natalya yet she had chosen the darkest women in the company for the job. “Here’s to the Era of Darkness” added Jon official giving the upcoming era a name. Naming it after the woman who was going the bring it about. 

LIVE RAW SHOW 

Later on in the night. Eva stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for her opponent to enter the area. She had been calling out her old rival in Summer for a few weeks yet and the other woman had yet to answer her calls. Instead she was focusing on making sure Maryse didn’t get involved in any of the matches between Miz and Dean. Something she was succeeding at since Paige had been out with injury. And it was the WWE’s way of supporting the relationship they had revealed years before hand. 

“Summer. You can’t avoid me The Red Queen forever. Eventually you will have to face your fears and confront me ...” spoke Eva only to be cut off my the demon scream that everyone in the arena was familiar with. And one that hadn’t been heard in months. Even the commentators were on the edge of their seats to see if the woman in belonged to would actually make an appearance or if it was just part of the mind games that Summer had happily been playing with the one who called herself the Red Queen. Eva looked toward the entrance way when she heard the theme, not sure what to make of it. 

“Could it be?” asked Jerry the king Lawler. He had mentioned several times of the last week that the Anti-Diva was due back at any time. He smiled as the WWE Universe erupted into loud cheers and the woman stepped out on the entrance ramp. Dressed in black ripped jeans, doc martins, her latest merchandise t-shirt and her iconic leather jacket. A smile place firmly on her lips as she heard the Universe’s reaction to her long awaited return. She held her arms out as her smile got bigger, more from how happy the WWE Universe were to see her after being out with injury for so long. “It is, Paige is back. Oh man all hell is gonna break loose now in the Women’s division” spoke Jerry confirming that it was indeed the darkest woman on the roster that had returned. 

“Eva, Eva, Eva. Just because you are calling Summer out. Doesn’t mean she is gonna answer you. And lets face you are nothing to fear. I mean wet cardboard is way more dangerous than you are. And it could do a better job at scaring people” spoke Paige, getting straight to it. She had no intention of wasting her time with Eva Marie. Especially since the woman could talk better than she could actually wrestle. “Now hope along, and go redo your make up or whatever it is you do backstage. Save the WWE Universe from having to watch your attempt at wrestling and someone else having to make the match worth watching” added Paige, not sparing the woman in front of her. After all it was no secret to anyone they didn’t get along. 

“If you want me to leave my ring. Then you are gonna have to make me leave” responded Eva, trying to stand up to the returning Paige. “You have been gone a long time Paige. In that time I have established myself as the Queen of this division and no one is gonna take that away from me. Not the Bella’s, not Natalya, not even you” added Eva, watching as Paige made her way down to the ring, a dangerous look in her eyes, and a sinister smile stretched across her lips. She was going back the Anti-Diva they wanted, the one who showed no mercy and took no prisoners. It wasn’t long before she was in the ring face to face with the Red Queen. Neither woman willing to stand down. 

“Well Red Queen. You’re not the one I am after. Soooo” responded Paige, before dropping her microphone and kicking Eva in the midsection, quickly discarding her outside of the ring. With a satisfied smile on her lips. “You see the Queen that I am after if the one who is in charge of this entire division. Stephanie McMahon” spoke Paige revealing just who it was she was after. “In 2014. June 2nd to be exact. She took something away from me. She pedigree’d me on a steel chair and expected me to lay down and accept it. To just let it go” added Paige revealing exactly what it was that Stephanie had done to her. “Stephanie, I have been planning my revenge on you for almost two years. I’m not going to do anything you want. I refuse to stop until I get my vengeance. Until you feel the pain I did. When you took them away from me. When you destroyed what I was part of. When you pedigree’d me on that steel chair” continued Paige only stopping when she heard the familiar beat to Stephanie’s entrance music. She looked to the ramp with an evil smile stretched across her lips, and a dark look in her eyes. 

“You want Vengeance on me Paige. I am untouchable. And what could you possible do to me as revenge for what I happily did to you back in 2014. There is nothing a petty English girl like yourself can do without losing everything” replied Stephanie, believing she had the one up. Although she knew what was to come. She watched as Paige paced the ring and listened as everyone in the arena including the commentators went quiet in anticipation. “I could crush you if I wanted to. Yet let you stand with the hope that you would have learnt a lesson from that encounter all those years ago” added Stephanie watching as Paige stopped in her tracks and looked over to her. 

“You are not untouchable Stephanie. And as for losing everything it’s not a problem when you have nothing to lose. You took everything from me. My team, my title, I will not let you take this as well. You want to know what I am going to do?” responded Paige her anger starting to show for the woman at the top of the ramp. Although she was smiling on the inside at how hooked the WWE Universe was in the entire thing. “I am going to destroy something you are part of. Like you did to me. I am going to take away something you love as you did to me. And I am going to god damn dismantle anyone who gets in my way or tries to stop me. I don’t care if I have to do this on my own. I don’t care how many people I have to take down, or how many rules I have to break. Because in the end Stephanie. It will be me and you having our own Game of Thrones. The Queen of Queen vs The Queen of Darkness. We will see who prevails. Who I left standing at the end of it” added Paige revealing just what she was going to do. Stephanie was about to respond when Paige beat her to it. 

“The war starts now” continued Paige, getting out of the ring and grabbing hold of Eva, dragging the poor woman up the ramp by her hair. Throwing her towards Stephanie, when she got to the top and walking past her to the backstage area. A smile on her features at what she had just done and how interested the WWE Universe appeared. Not only had the original Anti-Diva returned to the WWE, but she had just started a war with the most powerful woman in the company in an attempt to get revenge. It wasn’t long before Stephanie returned backstage, like Saraya smiling at what they had achieved together. And how aggressive she had been in her Paige character. She congratulated the young woman before telling her to go film the promo they had planned out. 

“Wow that was certainly interesting” said JBL as The Miz and Maryse came to the ring. “The Anti-Diva is back and she has just initiated war of the most powerful woman in this company in an attempt to get revenge for something that happened two years ago” added JBL, not sure what to make of the entire thing, considering he had expected Paige to just say she was back and then leave the ring like the other woman had done before her when they had returned from injury. Instead she had taken it one step further, she wanted revenge and had made it clear she was going to do anything she could to get that. Even if that meant war. 

“I agree it’s going to get interesting with Paige mentioning Stephanie took something away from her, destroyed something she was apart of and pedigree’d her on a steel chair. I don’t know about you two but it sounds like she is referring to the event of the Shield imploding. With Seth turning against her and his brothers in favour of the Authority” spoke Michael Cole remembering the events as if they had happened the week before, he could also remember how heartbroken the young Brit was. She had gone quiet about that but apparently seen now as the right time to strike. 

“If that is what she is referring to Cole then anything can happen. We have already heard that Paige doesn’t have anything to lose. And that she is willing to break the rules. So you just have to ask what else does the young woman have in mind in order to get her revenge on Stephanie” spoke Jerry, he smiled over the fact that he was right, when he said that she was going to return with a vengeance. However he had not imagined or even expected her to declare war on one of the principle owners of the company. 

“Everyone be quiet. Listen to the Hollywood A-Lister and heed his words” spoke Miz receiving only boo’s in reply. It was litterally the opposite to the event of Paige’s return. “No one cares for Paige’s return or about the so called war she has just started against Stephanie. In fact no one cares for the women’s division. The only woman in this company any of you come to see is my wife Maryse. So Paige can carry on with her petty war, its not gonna change anything. Just like Summer couldn’t change anything. So Dean your alone now, you have no one in your corner what are you gonna do now?” continued Miz, asking Dean a question of who he was going to have in his corner this time, since Summer had previously been injured and not allowed to be a ring side. It wasn’t long before Dean’s music blasted around the arena and the current Intercontinental champion stood at the top of the ramp. 

“You know it’s probably not the best to say that about my little sister when she is in the arena. You have already seen the devastation she caused with Eva and the message she sent to Stephanie. I’m sure if I ask her nicely she would help me out” spoke Dean, standing happily at the top of the ramp. A cheeky smile on his lips. “And like I said last week, the easy part of my night is done, considering Maryse can hit way harder than you can” spoke Dean, walking down to the ring since this was his match. He knew his title wasn’t on the line but that didn’t mean Maryse wasn’t going to get involved. “Oh and Maryse you may have put Summer on the sidelines but that doesn’t mean you gonna be free to interfere in this match” casually said Dean just before the bell rang signalling the start of the match. As it did Maryse was attacked from behind. 

“That’s Paige” shouted Cole watching as Paige had gotten hold of Maryse, he had figured by now that was what Dean had meant by she was going to be free to interfere in the match. “Paige is attacking Maryse, preventing her from getting involved in the match” again shouted Cole, he heard Jerry chuckling slightly from besides him, to which he was curious about but also interested in the match and the brawl between the two women. Miz has stopped the attack and gone to the ring ropes to try and call to Paige to stop the attack. 

“I bet Maryse is attacking and injuring Summer backstage now. She got someone who is even worse and determined she is going to send a message Stephanie” spoke Jerry in between his chuckles at the bad luck that Maryse had gotten and the situation she had gotten herself into, all because she tried to take Summer out of the equation. It wasn’t long before Paige got a handful of Maryse’s hair and tossed her into the barricade before disposing of her over the actually barricade and into the WWE Universe. A small smile on her features as she patrolled the outside of the ring. It wasn’t long before Miz exited the ring and got hold of the title belt. He was about to get into the ring and use it but suddenly turned towards Paige, giving her a sinister look. Dean was none the wiser of what was going on due to being on the receiving end of The Skull Crushing Finale. 

“Payback time Paige” said Miz before running at her, only to stop dead in his tracks when the lights went out. The familiar sound of the Wyatt’s sounded before they come back on. Only to reveal a horrifying situation for Miz. Paige no longer stood before him, instead Luke Harper did with Erick Rowan behind. Randy was in the ring standing between Miz and Dean with Paige, where as Bray was in his rocking chair. Everyone in the arena had once again gone quiet, even the referee had take to leave the ring before all hell broke loose. 

“The Wyatt’s just came to Paige’s aid” a slightly surprised and confused JBL announced watching the scene unfold before him. He didn’t know what the make of the situation that was going down before him and his fellow commentator colleagues. “Paige and Dean are in the ring, with Randy standing before them like he is protecting them, where as Erick Rowan and Luke Harper are standing either side of the Miz like they are waiting for orders. What the hell is going on” continued JBL like he was trying to figure out what was happening before him. He didn’t know or even have any ideas on what could be going on. All he knew it had something to do with Paige or it happened the say day that she returned to the company. It was then that Bray gave the silent order and the attack on Miz began. Dean just noticing who it was that came to Paige’s aid, looked around slightly confused but thankful none the less. It wasn’t long before both Dean and Paige stood in the ring, unsure of what to do. Bray too soon entered the ring, with the remaining three members of the Wyatt family with him. 

“Queen of Darkness. We pledge our alligence to you. We shall follow you into this war. Until you release us from your service” spoke Bray falling to one knee before Paige, who looked to Dean and smiled. Where as the entire WWE had gone deadly silent. It was now ever clear to them that this war between Paige and Stephanie McMahon wasn’t just going to be another one in the Women’s division. It was the one that defined the end of an era and the rise of a new one. Randy, Luke and Erick soon followed Bray and got down on one knee before the one who declared herself the Queen of Darkness. It only made the WWE Universe wonder now who else was going to join her. 

“You know you’re always going to have me little sister. You stuck by me when it appeared as if I lost everything and came to my aid tonight with Maryse and Miz. So I am going to stand by you. And help you to destroy the Authority once and for all” said Dean once he had gotten the microphone of Bray, he knew what her intention was going to be. She held Stephanie responsible for the destruction of the Shield, so she was going to dismantle the Authority, even if she had to do the same with the entire women’s division to do it. He watched as Paige smiled at him before taking the microphone and nodding to the Wyatt family. 

“Stephanie” called Paige, not expecting the woman to make her appearance. “Two years ago you destroyed the Shield. You destroyed my team. You took Seth away from me. And you did what no one else has ever done when you humiliated me in front of the world” added Paige revealing what it was that Stephanie had done to her, years prior that had caused her to want vengeance enough to start a war against the other and much more powerful woman. “Now I’m going to do the same thing to you. I not just going to destroy the Authority, I am going to make sure the god forsaken power never returns. I’m going to take away your throne like you took Seth and do the same thing to you as you did me, to make you feel the pain and humiliation that I did” continued Paige surprised when Stephanie came out with those who made up the Authority, Seth included. He looked at Paige like he was re-evaluating everything that had lead him to this point and what had lead Paige to the decision that she had made. 

“You would destroy the Authority, even when Seth is part of it. I get that your heart broken but that’s taking it a bit too far. Come on look around you. You have a psychotic family and your brother behind me. I have the Authority including my husband and Kane along with everyone you have ever blind sighted or betrayed. I’m sure there are plenty of people out there willing to help e out” responded Stephanie, pointing out that Seth the one person who had broken her heart years prior was still a member of the Authority. It was then that Seth look between Stephanie, Triple H, Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho. Quickly grabbing hold of the microphone that Kevin Owens was holding onto. Although he spotted something behind the group in the ring that neither of them had. The Miz standing behind them with a chair. 

To which Seth followed his heart and instincts and ran down to the ring, sliding into it and quickly drop kicking Miz in the knee’s forcing him to fall forward with the chair he had in hand. He could hear the shocked gasps that escaped from the WWE Universe. He didn’t even attempt to move when Miz ran at him, instead he quickly kicked the man in the stomach and did a move he had done in a long time. Blackout. He soon turned his attention to the raven haired woman in the ring. Noticing how the Wyatt’s and Dean had gotten outside of the ring standing between the said ring and the entrance ramp, almost like they were preparing for the Authority to attack, or protecting the one they had proclaimed as their queen. Paige. 

Paige stood there and watched in what appeared to be surprise that Seth had saved her from the would be attack of the Miz like in retaliation for her attack on Maryse during his match against Dean. Seth took a few steps towards her. Noticing she didn’t try and back away as she had previously done. Instead she took a few small steps towards him. The WWE Universe were now chanting Yes Yes Yes at what the were seeing, wondering if the times they had chanted the one word at the two in the ring had finally paid off. Seth finally stood a few steps in front of the raven haired one, and did what no in the Authority expected. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. To the surprise of everyone Paige hugged back. 

“Am I seeing this right. Have Paige and Seth just reunited? Has Seth Rollins just turned on the Authority?” asked Jerry Lawler, unable to believe what he was seeing. If he had just seen it correctly then Seth had effectively turned his back on the Authority when he saved Paige, choosing her over them. He noticed Seth still had the microphone he had taken from Kevin Owens, and how he looked at the Authority, but before he did anything, he gently kissed Paige and once again wrapped her tightly in his arms, just thankful she hadn’t done anything to him, but accept he was trying to reunite with her after so long apart. “I don’t think the WWE Universe can believe it either, they are in tears at the apparent reunion of the Saige” spoke Jerry looking around at the thousands in attendance, smiling when he seen some wiping tears from their eyes. 

“Stephanie, Hunter. When I agree to rejoin the Authority two years ago. I did so under the impression I could have anything I wanted. I did so under the impression that I would be better off and happy without Dean and Roman” spoke Seth now holding the hand of Paige, and looking down at her with a smile. “Yet the one thing I wanted more than anything were the things you proved time and time again, you couldn’t give. Paige. So I stand here before you today, side by side with my Mysterious Raven Haired Lady, where I should have been this entire time. My biggest regret and mistake was breaking Paige’s heart” added Seth pausing when he once again heard the WWE Universe chanting as well as seeing the tears on their cheeks and in the eyes. “So Paige, I stand here before you as nothing more than The Architect, asking for your permission to once again stand at your side like old times. And to help you against the Authority. I will help you to destroy the Authority and I will personally eliminate Triple H” continued Seth hearing the WWE Universe chant Yes like Daniel Bryan once had. 

Paige nodded in reply, unable to will herself to say anything. After all the last thing she ever expected to happen just happened. After that the show ended and went off air. Each member of the two group returning backstage. The four who made up the Wyatt’s saying farewell to the one they would now follow. Where as Jon just hugged Saraya and made his way over to where Danielle would be waiting for him. He was aware that most of the current story lines would be integrated into the one between the two girls. Thrust making it the biggest in WWE. 

“Well done Saraya” spoke Shane when he finally reacted the pair of them. “I know you were unaware of the Wyatt’s pledging their allegiance to you. But that was an amazing and heartfelt reunion between you and Colby out there. You managed to reduce the WWE Universe to tears” added Shane congratulating the young Brit and one of their top superstars on what they had achieved out there. Now no one can deny that their was a war coming. “We are going to ask the rest of the WWE Talent which side they want to be one. The side of Darkness which is you or Power which is Stephanie. As the pair of you know this will eventually lead to a one on one match between the two queens” continued Shane watching as his sister returned backstage with a smile on her features over what they had managed to accomplish out in the arena and that her storyline was finally becoming a reality. She knew how this was going to end. And she was happy if the WWE Universe were already so invested in it, that they couldn’t wait to see what else happened. 

“Thank you Stephanie and you Paul” spoke Seth from besides Saraya. Even after all the time they had spent against each other inside the ring, they were still going strong outside of it. “For reuniting us in the ring. I can safely say I can wrestle with a smile on my lips again” continued Seth and explaining what he was thanking them for. They had noticed how he would be down on the odd occasion, and had figured it was because he was against the person he loved. So they had done something about it when they arranged for the reunion of Saige. Both of them nodded before leaving the pair of them. Colby just looked down to Saraya and smiled at her before bending down and hooking his arm behind her legs and the other around her back. Smiling a little bigger when she giggled. 

“So Mr Lopez what do you want to do now?” asked Saraya as Colby carried her back to the locker room. She had yet to film the promo due to the schedule changing and her making appearances out at the ring rather than filming them when she was meant to. Something that appeared to have gone down well with WWE Universe. Seth once again smiled, happy with the fact he had his Saraya in his arms. Plus the fact he was technically showing those in the locker room who were unaware of their relationship that she was taken. And that is wasn’t just an on-screen angle. He spotted the looks that some of the other male talent gave him, when they seen him carrying Saraya. 

“We get you to the promo area to get the ones you were supposed to do earlier done. Then movie night?” replied Colby, he still couldn’t believe that it was 2016 and the two of them were still together even when the times got tough for the pair of them. “I’m sure there is a whole bunch of films on there we haven’t watched yet. Like Suicide Squad, the latest Captain America. Plus there is TV series to catch up on” added Colby following the signs place around the building and smiling we he seen Danielle running from Jon again. More than likely playing one of their games. While waiting, they knew Dean would have a backstage interview at some point about his allegiance to woman who was his younger sister and now the Queen of Darkness. It wasn’t long before Colby arrived at the door where the promos were filmed. Smiling at Shane he placed her on her feet and waved as she went into the room, deciding to wait for her outside of it, since he knew of giggly she could get when someone watched her. 

“Okay Saraya, you have two promos to do. One of them is about bringing the change to the WWE and the new era of Darkness that you are to bring. The other one is supposed to be on Stephanie and the Authority. A message to them if you will” spoke Shane, already figuring she had an idea on what to say for the first one, when she nodded, she only smiled to him when he mentioned the other one. It wasn’t long before she took her spot in front of the camera and took a deep breath before watching Shane signal to her. Letting her know the camera was now filming. 

“Everyone is lost. Waiting on a second wind. And I am the change that you have been waiting for. Because I’ve always believed. Even when no one believed in me. That every moment is a chance waiting to be taken. We are the offers. The finishers of our fates. We are the solution and the time to move is now” spoke Saraya, knowing they would add clips in and a little music to it later on before it would be aired to the WWE Universe around the world. Shane once again smiled at her. He was aware of where the words she had spoken had come from and had thrust shown Saige were back on the main roster and this time there wasn’t going to be anything to tear them apart. 

“The Billion Dollar Princess. The Queen of Queens. You said a long time ago, no one would ever have the confidence or the will to stand up to you, to take your throne away. Well that was then. This is now” spoke Saraya starting her second promo. “You took Seth away from me all those years ago Stephanie, you destroyed the Shield. Now it’s payback time. I’m going to annihilate the Authority and anyone who stands in my way. I am going bring war. And we will see who is the left standing at the end. The Queen of Queens who has had everything handed to her. Or The Anti-Diva, The Queen of Darkness, who has worked for everything and wont stop until she gets what she wants” added Saraya, tapping into her Miss Hell in Boots side and releasing the anger. “Empire’s can fall in just one day. When the war is over and the dust settles. The era of Darkness shall reign and no one will be safe” continued Saraya finally finishing off. She was let go after that, practically jumping on Colby when she left the room, a huge smile on her lips. She could spend the rest of the night with the man before her, just like she wanted to.


	6. @RealPaigeWWE @WWERollins Congrats

The protective walls that Stephanie had built around herself were crumbling. Over the last couple of weeks since Paige had initiated war upon her and her kingdoms, everything had been going wrong. The woman was determined she was going to be the only queen and that one era was going to end. Braun Strowman had pledged his allegiance to the so called Queen of Darkness and had been attacking all those who stood against her. Including the Universal champion Kevin Owens and the United States champion in Chris Jericho. Not even SmackDown was going to safe, considering she had stated she would takeover the show if she had to. She had promised on Raw that no one was going to be safe, not even the legends or those who hid in the back. 

“For the last few weeks, all anyone has been going on about is Paige and her petty ways. When what they should be talking about his how Maryse is going to return to the ring and teach Paige a lesson on what happens when you mess with the wrong person” spoke Miz a smile on his features. He had never expected his wife to say she wanted to get back in the ring, yet after the attack by Paige that was exactly what happened. When he looked over to his French-Canadian wife, he smiled at her then handed the microphone over, knowing she wanted to say something. He knew Dean was around backstage, as were the Wyatt’s just as he was aware they were listening to every word the pair of them were speaking. 

“Paige, three weeks ago. You attacked me. You threw me over the barricade for a reason that is probably as pathetic as you are. Actions always have consequences, and this time honey they are going to catch up with you” said Maryse looking around her to make sure that Paige wouldn’t just appear out of nowhere as she had done the last time. She was about to continue when the rather familiar theme song of Summer Rae blasted through the arena, that alone set the WWE Universe off in cheers, it was clear they were happy to see her. Summer smiled at their reaction, holding on to a microphone of her own. She knew the reasons why Paige had attacked Maryse, yet the other blond was blind to it, either that she just didn’t want to accept it. 

“Your right actions do have consequences, and you got yours when Paige turned her attention to you” responded Summer, coming to the aid of her close friend. She smiled when the Universe cheered once again when they realised what she meant. “You see you attacked me backstage and put me out of action for several weeks. You thought by taking me out of the equation you would be free to interfere in the match between Dean and Miz there. Only you got Paige to stop you instead” continued Summer. She continued to smile as it dawned on Miz and Maryse why Paige had done what she did. “She was merely playing your own game back at you. But like always you never see it coming because you thought that you were untouchable” finally added Summer, smiling when she looked to her side and seen Dean standing there. 

“She came to my aid when she stopped you Maryse, she forced your husband there to do something he has never done before. And she also got justice for Summer, she just did to you what you did to Summer. And proved a point at the same time” spoke Dean, gently taking the microphone from Summer, he was aware Paige was at the arena as she said she would be. The Wyatt’s were there again as her protectors, but to the surprise of most Seth was also there. He knew today was, going to be hell for anyone who decided to stand against her. Even if she was close with the people. “She is here, like she said she would be. Just as her Seth is here. She promised she would be here tonight, to give everyone back there. Their final chose and to do what no one else has had the guts to do” added Dean, revealing that Paige and Seth were at the area to the WWE Universe. Shortly after that Dean and Summer returned backstage both of them smiled especially since the WWE Universe had been cheering them the entire time. 

With Saraya and Colby they were currently in a quiet area of the arena, they knew everyone on the SmackDown brand was aware they were there, if they didn’t before then they did now considering Jon had revealed it to the world. Colby had followed Saraya’s lead when she said she wanted to go mysterious as she had once done in FCW, she knew if people where aware she was in the arena then they would try and find her, hence why she chose a dark out of the way corner, where only those who knew she was there would think to look. Colby softly smiled at her when she was pacing the room, he knew she was a strong and confident person in the ring but out of it, she could get a little nervous. 

“You know you look adorable when you are pacing the room with nerves right?” asked Colby, seeing her come to a sudden holt and turn to look at him, her own soft smile placed on her lips and she looked at him, it wasn’t long before she began to pace from one side of the room to the other again. To which Colby stood and walked over to her, waiting until she turned around to come back. When she did he caught her and wrapped her in a loving hug. After all she was his Mysterious Raven Haired Lady, and he wanted to be there for her, to help as much as he could. After all his in-ring personal had vowed her would destroy the King of Kings for her. “You will be fine out there Raya. You are the one who was had chosen to do this. And through it the WWE Universe are seeing the true Anti-Diva, as well as saw the reunion of Saige” softly whispered Colby, hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

It was then there was a bang on the door, with one of the backstage hands saying they had five minutes to get to their position ready for their time slot with the segment and doing as Saraya had said she could the week before on Raw. It was now he was beginning to get nervous himself, especially since he had something else planned for when they returned backstage. He had faith that all would go well inside the ring. He just hoped it would go as well outside of it as well. Both of them smiled at each other before leaving the room, and making their way to the gorilla position, waiting for their cue to enter the ring area. It wasn’t too much longer before the demon like scream could be heard, signalling it was their time to enter the ring area. They could already hear the WWE Universe reaction. A few seconds later they stepped out onto the entrance ramp hand in hand. Seth smiling like an idiot that he was able to be there with his Paige. When the both looked around they seen so many hand made signs in support of Saige. It wasn’t long before they entered the ring. 

“As promised WWE Universe, Paige, the Queen of Darkness is here on SmackDown” spoke Seth as soon as they were in the ring and he had retrieved a microphone. He knew most of them were still in shock that he had turned against the Authority and that Saige was once again back and this time ready to take over, considering both of them were ready for the war and had litterally initiated it in the first place. Seth smiled over at Paige before giving her the microphone. He knew that she had return to her original Anti-Diva persona, the blue and silver in her hair had gone, and she was now more darker and determined that she had ever been before. 

“I promise you I’d would take over SmackDown Live and prove I am serious about annihilating the Authority. And here I am” said Paige, smiling around at the WWE Universe. She knew what they were waiting for. “No one is going to be safe, Raw and SmackDown Live are part of it, as will be NXT when we’re go down there. The mind games are on” spoke Paige, especially when she looked to the ramp to see Dean walking down towards them, she knew he was there for once reason, to do something that the WWE Universe would see as shocking, considering it was likely to be the last thing any of them expected. It wasn’t long before he was climbing into the ring fetching his own microphone and looking at the pair of Seth and Paige. 

“Paige, I’m going to be honest with you. I don’t like your boyfriend in Seth” casually spoke Dean as soon as he was stood in front of them, he knew the WWE Universe and commentary were expecting some sort of breakdown. “But your my baby sister, and I’m not going to make you choose between us. But I am going to help you like I promised to do” continued Dean revealing that he wasn’t going to do what everyone was expecting. “So Seth, for Paige. I will work with you, but only for her” added Dean finally finishing up and holding his hand out the his former brother like he was asking for peace between them. Although he had made it clear he was only doing it for once reason. “The best way to protect Paige is if we work together, like before” quietly spoke Dean without the use of the microphone. It wasn’t long before the two were shaking hands. 

“Okay to every member of the roster, NXT, SmackDown Live, Raw and Legends, hell even the commentators. You are either with us or against us. Choose wisely. The once who stand against me will have a little surprise waiting for them” spoke Paige a wicked grin on her features. Dean soon went into protective mode when one Baron Corbin made his way to the ring, although he didn’t have his sight set on the lunatic but the one they had come to call the Anti-Diva. 

“Relax, for once I’m not here for you. I’m here for her” spoke Baron looking right at Paige when he made his intention clear. He soon stood before the raven haired one, although keeping his distance, he could handle the lunatic but not both him and the architect together. He knew he was outnumbered. “I have watched you since you began this crusade. There are a lot of people who believe in you. And I have heard how extreme and determined you can get, so I’m in” added Baron, revealing he had only come out to pledge his allegiance to the Queen of Darkness. And revealing he had chosen a side. Paige soon smiled at him, noticing that she had caught the attention of the once known for brawling or just being unpredictable, that alone turned her innocent looking smile in to one that could only described as sinister and almost evil. 

A few minutes later seen the four returning backstage, Jon and Thomas saying their goodbyes before going their separate ways, where as Colby pulled Saraya into his arms. He just wanted to hold her. It was now his nerves were beginning to catch up with him. He had planned the moment and had mentally prepared himself for it but now the moment had finally arrived he wasn’t sure he could do it, and was beginning to worry about her answer. After all she wasn’t that old, still in her early twenties. He soon released her from the hug, knowing he had probably sparked her curiosity due to holding on to her for so long. He took a few deep breaths before he smiled and reached into his jeans pocket. Getting down on to one knee before her. 

“Saraya-Jade Knight. Will you marry me?” asked Colby, seeing her hold her hands over her lips and nose, the shock and surprise mixing together and showing crystal clearly in her eyes, as well as spreading over her porcelain features. He could see that she wasn’t expecting him to suddenly ask her to marry him as he had done. “I love you Saraya, even when we were against each other in the ring, we stuck together outside of it. Being with you makes me smile, when I’m away from you apart of me feels missing. You’re my Mysterious Raven Haired Lady. I know I can’t live without you” added Seth, seeing Saraya go a little shy, he knew she was lost for words and also understood it. 

“Yes” whispered Paige, just loud enough for Colby to hear her. She knew he had heard her when he stood up right and once again wrapped her in his arms. He knew nothing could wipe the smile on his lips away or ruin the mood that Saraya had put him in, just by saying yes to his sudden proposal. He soon placed his lips to her ear whispering the four words to her, that he knew she was waiting to hear. I love you too. Although she already knew it, he still wanted to tell her. He soon placed the engagement ring on her right ring finger, smiling at he did so and kissing her shortly after. The two soon left the arena hand in hand, knowing it was only a short ride to the hotel they were staying in and they would be able to return to their shared apartment in Florida for a few days, until the next show they were supposed to be at. 

Saraya soon checked her twitter feed, noticing a notification telling her that she and Colby had been tagged in something. When she read the tweet WWE had put out she smiled at it and spotted the picture there, suggesting that one of the camera men around had filmed the entire thing. She soon smiled when she read over the tweet that they had sent out to the WWE Universe, locker room and the world. We at WWE would like to congratulate @RealPaigeWWE and @WWERollins on their engagement. Wishing you two love and happiness. She knew it wouldn’t be too long before the WWE Universe members and co-workers would start to send their tweets out or do something via social media. She knew Colby would also see them when they both got back to the hotel. 

“WWE have sent a tweet out congratulating us on the engagement, there is even a picture” spoke Saraya, seeing Colby smile while keeping his eyes on the road. “You know that means we are going to get bombarded on social media with congratulations and other questions right?” asked Saraya knowing that Colby was a huge social media nut so he would be ready to answer the questions sent their way and also make updates if needed, although it was unlikely he would do that, as they both liked to keep their personal lives as private as possible, although that is easier said than done when they both worked for WWE. 

“Looks like we are the most popular couple in WWE right now, maybe even the world” replied Colby, remembering when Bryan and Brie revealed their relationship to the world, how social media almost blew up, same with Danielle and Jon when theirs was revealed. He was sure that it was going to happen with them, considering the WWE Universe were only aware of Saige being an on-screen romance. They were now aware that it was also a real life relationship between the pair of them. “Prepare for all social media to blow up, the world now know Saige is a real life thing” added Colby, parking the car in the hotel parking lot, he smiled when he seen Danielle and Jon pulling into the lot near to where they were. 

“Never alone” whispered Paige, getting her suitcase from the trunk of the car, watching as Colby did the same thing, he smiled when he seen the ring sparkling on Saraya’s ring finger. He knew she was his perfect woman, as he hoped he was her perfect man, or as he like to call himself her night in shiny black armour. He soon turned his attention to her after retrieving his own case, and locking the rental they had. 

“Never alone” repeated Colby, taking hold of her hand and walking towards the main entrance of the hotel, he had a few things in mind for the night. He just wanted to show Saraya his faïence how much he loved her. To him she had showed it when she accepted his proposal. Now he wanted to do something that showed her how much he loved her and how much she truly meant to him. “You know we are going to have to tell our parents?” asked Colby, seeing the way Saraya looked at him, he knew she found it almost amusing. She soon nodded to his question, he was hoping as she probably was that their family members had seen WWE’s tweet and already knew, but some how they both had a feeling they would want to be told in person. Just so they knew it wasn’t part of some storyline.


	7. The Beginning of the End

Wrestlemania was approaching. Everything was going to change. Or at least that is what Stephanie, Shane and Paul were counting on. They had big plans for the event since it was the companies biggest show of the year. Stephanie had a smile on her lips as she went over the footage of things that happened in her feud with Saraya. She knew she had chosen right with the woman, they were the opposite of each other, and both invested in the idea as much as the WWE Universe had wanted to see it. She thought of all the things that had happened, all the small milestones they had passed and the great matches the storyline had created as well as the memorable one. 

Saraya had made history when she became the first female to hold every championship available to the woman in the company, when she defeated Charlotte for the Raw Woman’s title, although lost in weeks later. She had completed her history when she defeated Alexis Bliss and Natalya on SmackDown for the brands Women’s title. Doing what no other woman before her had done and official becoming double branded. It wasn’t long before Paul entered the office his wife was in, he could tell she was deep in though when she didn’t even react to him entering the room, or even notice he had entered. She had big plans for Wrestlemania including making history with the raven haired woman. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Paul, placing his hands on Stephanie’s shoulders, he knew by the paperwork in front of her and by the footage she had displayed on the many screens, it was something to do with the feud. Just as he could tell how proud she was of the outcome so far. He knew she was planning some things for after the big events, as she had the idea to end the feud between them at either Survivor Series or TLC, allowing the new era to begin at the end of one year and the start of the next one. Allowing for a slow transition so the WWE Universe could get used to the dawn of the next era. 

“Well as you know, Wrestlemania will be the start of the end for us and the rest of the Authority. After the event, members of the Authority and superstars who sided with us will begin to have doubts and the empire we built will begin to crumble. SummerSlam there will be another hopefully epic match, same with Survivor Series” responded Stephanie, she had all of this planned out for so long, now it was actually happening, she felt ecstatic that her visions were being realised and brought to life, but also saddened as this would mean the end of her on TV, and put her husband backstage a lot more. She knew it was to happen sooner or later, and she was glad when it did but she couldn’t help but feel a little saddened by it. 

“Have you spoken to Saraya and Colby about the plans for Wrestlemania and everything there after yet?” asked Hunter, he knew she was proud of everything they had achieved and how invested the WWE Universe were in the entire storyline even surprised when Kane turned against the Authority in favour of the Princess of the Empire. Thrust creating what the WWE Universe had effectively called the Dark Family, since all those on the side of Saraya were those who stood out or did something that made them unforgettable. 

“I haven’t yet, Saraya is still on a high from making history again and Colby is the universal champion. Danielle is the current Raw Women’s champion and we are going to give Jon the United States championship again” spoke Stephanie, revealing why she hadn’t told either of the two what was coming and also which championship she planned to give to Dean Ambrose. She had everything planned out, including the shock that was supposed to be revealed tonight on RAW. She knew it was going to be very surprising to most. John Cena had chose to side with The Authority although he stayed baby face, the newest member to join the Authority would turn heal and prevent a certain reunion from happen for a little while longer. “We will tell them before Raw begins tonight. Danielle already knows she is defending her title, as does Colby. For the first time since the brand split Jon will be on Raw and supporting Danielle in her match” added Stephanie looking up to her husband to see if reaction to what she had told him. 

“We need to get some of the legends in so they can record the Wrestlemania opening, I know you mentioned The Rock coming in to record something, you also wanted Saraya to do something as well as Bryan” responded Paul changing the subject to the opening of Wrestlemania. He soon spotted her notes and noticed she wanted MGK to do the main opening. She had everything thought of for the biggest event they had to offer and it was clear to him that she was going all out to make sure it was as memorable as the 30th anniversary of the predestine event 

“Yeah, I’m also gonna include clips in the opening video from other events that lead up to the moment. So when it says we saw the passing of the torch. It will show a clip of the first time The Shield faced Evolution at Extreme Rules 2014” replied Stephanie, revealing she was going to us clips from all WWE PPV events not just Wrestlemania history. She smiled at what was to come. “We will go to their locker room today rather than them come to ys. We can make it seem like part of the storyline” added Stephanie, her smile getting a little bit bigger, the event was already turning into a good one with Bray Wyatt facing AJ Styles, The Miz with Maryse taking on John Cena and Nikki Bella, The annual Andre the Giant Battle Royal, A ladder match for the United States Championship and so far two main events. There were still several matches that had yet to be announced. 

“Okay, they should be arriving soon. I will speak with our about to be shocking member alone, and go over how he is gonna reveal himself to the WWE Universe” spoke Paul, he knew the WWE Universe had wanted this heal turn for a while, virtually since the group had gone their separate ways years before hand or at least just after the Royal Rumble the following year. Paul soon sat beside his wife and went over all the details for the show tonight and the plans for the fall of the Authority and rise of the Empire. He knew she had already thought of every scenario there was and had back ups just in case. 

Later in the night, Stephanie and Paul were heading over to the locker room where Saraya, Colby, Jon and Danielle were. Paul would make his way to catering so he could speak with Joe, knowing he would have gotten the message to stay hidden so the WWE Universe wouldn’t know what was happening until later in the night. He knew the WWE Universe were most likely be shocked about it but also happy that someone had finally listened to what they wanted. It wasn’t long before the power couple parted ways, and finding the people they were looking for, Paul was aware he would have to go into his Triple H personnel for this as the camera would be following and recording him rather than Stephanie. 

“Saraya, Colby, Jon, Danielle, an update for tonight events. The Shield wont be reuniting as per request of you two boys. Danielle you are defending your title against. Eva and will retain. Jon will be at ringside for moral support” spoke Stephanie upon entering the room, she was surprised to say the least when both Jon and Colby rejected the idea of reuniting the Shield, saying they had defeated everyone the opposition had to offer as a team but The New Day and The Club, neither of which would benefit from matches against them. “Colby you are in a title match against Samoa Joe, where you will drop the title to him, Saraya will be there at ringside and it is during this match the man who turns against the Princess here is revealed. It will also be the main event” continued Stephanie seeing both Colby and Saraya nod at her, of course they were aware of who was turning on them. “Saraya there will also be a small segment between us that will set up our match for Wrestlemania” finished Stephanie before leaving the room. She was sure the WWE Universe were already looking forward to the biggest event. Since it was only a few weeks away they had to get everything ready and keep the WWE Universe interest in the battles. 

“Wow my first appearance on Raw since the brand split and it’s to support my girl” spoke Jon once Stephanie had left the room, he was looking forward to this new era as it was going to be Paige’s era, for the first time an era was going to be based of one of the girls instead of the top baby face of the company. He was also aware through that era, they were going to bring back the matches and a championship that had disappeared a long time ago. Including the memorable Hell in a Cell Matches, and the Elimination Chamber matches people wanted to see, the ones that finished some feuds and started others. He knew WWE were going to let Saraya bring those days back, so the WWE Universe got what the had truly wanted the entire time. 

“Aw that means I wont have a title going into Wrestlemania” replied Colby, he knew as Saraya did if he was to lose his title then Saraya would lose hers, likely to be the next night on SmackDown Live. “That also means that Raya here is gonna lose hers before the big event as well, although it would make the matches that bit more interesting” added Colby remembering when he won the title from Kevin Owens, he was told when he loses his title then Saraya would lose hers within a week or two after. He soon picked us his title, knowing Samoa Joe would help him to put on a good match and would earn the title, making it worth holding and defending it whenever he had the chance. 

“Losing your titles will only motivate you more, plus what is losing the SmackDown Women’s Championship and the Universal Championship to facing Stephanie and Paul at Wrestlemania 33 in the coming weeks” spoke Danielle, knowing the reason for it and asking a question of her own. She knew a lot of people had waited to see Stephanie McMahon in a match a Wrestlemania and had been on the edge of their seats since Seth had turned against The Authority just waiting for the Teacher vs Student match that they were so sure was to happen. It wasn’t long before Danielle and Saraya went to change into their ring gear ready for the night ahead. After all they both knew it was going to be an eventful night and one that was likely to be remembered for a while or looked back on when it come to the future matches and the ultimate downfall. 

Before either of them knew it there was a stage hand banging on the locker room door to let them know it was only five minutes until Danielle was in her match against Eva for her title. Jon walked with her to the gorilla position, knowing the WWE Universe were expecting him to be there, or around somewhere. He smiled at her when her entrance music began and they walked out to the cheers of the crowd, Eva was already in the ring. Clearly expecting Summer to be alone for the match. 

“Oh Sweetie, you don’t have to worry about Dean. He isn’t gonna do anything expect make sure no one interferes in our match. The only thing you have to worry about is me kicking your ass all over this ring” spoke Summer when she retrieved the microphone. She soon threw it back out the ring and waited for the bell signalling the start of the match. If she was honest she didn’t hold out much hope for the match and was expecting the referee to tell her to end it early like the last time they had faced each other. 

It wasn’t long before the match began, Summer quickly putting Eva in a headlock and flipping her over to the canvas, making sure the headlock was secure and she couldn’t get out. Although Eva soon countered it into the head scissors. Summer soon gained the upper hand again when she caught Eva’s good when she went for a kick to the mid section, throwing her foot down with all the force she could muster. Sending Eva face first into the canvas. She soon finished the match with Summer Crush, smiling when Dean raised her hand in victory rather than the referee. The two soon returned backstage each with smiles on their lips, but also knowing what was to come. 

Later on in the night seen the main event roll around. Colby was waiting in the gorilla position with Saraya, Jon and Joe. They knew this was going to be it. The start of the much needed extra motivation going into the biggest stage in live entertainment. Samoa Joe was already in the ring with the Authority’s Stephanie, Hunter and Kevin Owens at ring side. Soon enough Seth’s entrance music began and he alone Paige, Dean and Roman entered the arena. Dean stood next to Paige as the psycho siblings, where as Roman stood next to him and Seth the other side of Paige holding his title high, knowing full well this was the last time he was going to hold the title before Wrestlemania. Just like all of them in the ring area were aware of what was to come, well all except the commentators and the WWE Universe. 

Seth was soon in the ring, handing his title over to the referee and watching as Dean and Paige once again stood next to each other on the opposite side of the ring to the Authority members. He knew he match was going to be worthy of being the main event for the nights show. The bell soon sounded signalling the beginning on the match to which Seth held out one of his hands, watching as Joe grabbed hold of it doing the same with the other one. The two men were soon engaged in a battle of strength with Seth being backed into the corner. Joe had attempted to hit a few moves while he was there but failed miserably and ended up in the corner himself with Seth raining a few forearms and a couple of kicks to him. Before being pushed with some force away by Joe himself. Both men used their ring awareness to their advantage, being equally matched in that department, each opted for their other strengths. Joe using his strength against his opponent and Seth using his speed and agility to his own advantage, dodging as many moves as he could while also being on the offensive. 

It wasn’t too long before the Authority began to get involved, Stephanie distracting the referee while Hunter pushed Seth off something or pulled on his feet, while Kevin Owens made his mouth go as normal since he joined forces with the Authority. Paige and Dean looked at each other before doing what was necessary all at least what they thought to be necessary. Roman noticing they were up to something quickly went around the ring, catching Owens with the drive by move he so often uses on an opponent leaving on the bottom rope. Where as Paige climbed in the ring while both men inside it were down, running over to the other side and doing a baseball slide to Stephanie, knocking her back into the barricade. Catching Hunter with a low blow while he was distracted by Dean. The two soon high five’d and returned to their side of the ring with Roman looking at the carnage they had caused. 

Towards the end of the match havoc broke loose. Kevin Owens had gotten a steal chair, standing one side of the ring to where the trio were, where as Hunter was the other side a sadistic smile on his lips. Stephanie watches from the other side, still holding the back of her head from when she fell back into the barricade earlier on in the night. Roman quickly lifted Paige up and over the barricade telling her to move to safety while he and Dean dealt with the duo of Kevin and Hunter. He smiled when she ran and returned to ring side via the time keepers area. Roman and Dean stood back to back while Seth continued his match with Samoa Joe. Dean faced Hunter where as Roman face Kevin, quickly disarming the smaller man, taking hold of the chair himself. Dean had all but taken Hunter out of the equation for the time being. No longer seeing him as a threat he turned his attention to helping Roman with Kevin. He ran at some speed over to where he was only to be met with a chair shot to the face.

That alone shocked Paige, which gave Stephanie the time she needed to recuperate and attack Paige. Quickly grabbing hold of her and throwing her into the barricade, following it up with a drop toe hold so she went face first into the announce table. Seth having noticed Paige hit the announce table, quickly went to the ring ropes, calling her name in the hopes that she would answer him. He began to worry when he noticed Dean had been taken out and was currently being attacked by none other than Roman. He didn’t know what was going on and he was sure by the WWE Universe reaction they didn’t know either. He was about to get out the ring to help Dean when he felt hands on his shoulders turning him around. When he did turn he was hit in the face with a forearm and then but into some sort of submission sleeper hold. It wasn’t long before he felt the referee lift his arm up three times, yet he couldn’t will himself to keep it up in the air. It wasn’t long before the bell rang signalling the end of the match and the announcement of the new Universal Champion spoken.

Seth rolled out the ring, noticing Dean had gotten away from Roman and was now next to Paige. He soon joined the duo, although it was clear he was disorientated. All he wanted to do right now was hold Paige in his arms, make sure she was okay. She was always going to be his top priority. Hunter, Stephanie, Kevin Owens and Roman got into the ring, standing alongside Samoa Joe as he celebrated his win and as each of them were booed for what had just happened. Although it was clear the WWE Universe were in shock. 

“That’s right. The new member of The Authority is the powerhouse Roman Reigns” spoke Hunter, smiling and patting Roman on the shoulder. His plans we’re working, Seth Rollins had vowed to end him the King of Kings in order to help his Mysterious Raven Haired Lady. The same woman who had started a war against the Billion Dollar Princess herself in order to get vengeance for a petite reason. “I said once before and I will say it again. There will be NO Shield reunion. And no one who can stop the Authority” added Hunter, giving the microphone to Roman with a smile as the WWE Universe booed what he said. The three that Roman had entered the ring area with, not moving from their place in front of the commentators table. Paige now propped up again Seth, who had his arm wrapped around her midsection. 

“The Princess of the Empire. She started the war over something as pathetic as everyone of you thinking she could succeed in destroying the Authority. I can see she isn’t going to succeed in her little game of thrones. So I did what is best for my own business and joined the people who are always guaranteed to win” said Roman smiling when the WWE Universe booed him. He was actually happy for it. But he could see most of them were happy he had finally turned heal and joined them. “I tried for so long to give everyone of you what you wanted. But when I won the royal rumble you booed me, because you wanted goat face to win. When I went against Seth you cheered him and booed me. Even when I was the good guy. Well no more. I no longer care what any of you think and I no longer care for the well being of Paige, Seth or Dean. I never had their backs, just like I never wanted the Shield to reunite” continued Roman, hearing the boos get louder the more he spoke. He soon smiled and dropped the microphone, leaving the rings with the other members of the Authority. Leaving what remained of his original team behind.


	8. Wrestlemania

Wrestlemania day had arrived. The WWE Universe had been anticipating the event for sometime, knowing that history was going to be made and one of the two princesses would fall. Not to mention the Undertaker was going to be in his last ever match before hanging up his boots for good. Something neither the WWE Universe or locker room wanted to see. After all he was the main attraction. Everyone wanted to see him. The axcess had been one of the busiest yet, with fan signings, meet and greets as well as the photos. Not to mention all the other things they had been doing. All the talent listed for the pristine event had been doing interviews as well as taken trips to the gym to make sure they were at their best. To make sure they gave their all and were in the right mind set. 

Stephanie had been working on a few moves of her own, she was going against Saraya at the event, not only would the match be mid card, but it would also be a No Holds Barred match. It was the Princess of the Empire vs the Billion Dollar Princess. They weren’t just another two women in the business they were the present and future. One was fighting for everything she knew, and to prevent losing power and control to stay as the queen, where as the other was fighting to get vengeance, retribution and to bring an entire new era to the company. She had been talking with Saraya a lot in order to get an understanding on how the girl liked to move around the ring, what type of moves she liked to do and of course her ideas on how to make the match memorable. But it was Stephanie herself who had decided how the match would end and some of the moves Saraya was to use, even getting Colby to help her with some of them. 

“Steph, you sure about some of these moves you want Saraya to do?” asked Paul looking over the sheets of paper that had the match between the Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie and The Princess of the Empire Paige written down on them in order. He had noticed some of the moves were those Colby used where as some of them Stephanie wanted to do were some of his most know ones. “If anything goes wrong with these moves either one of you could end up seriously injured” added Paul expressing his concern, especially how she had mapped out the ending of the match. The move had been banned by her father back in 2015 and she was willing to unban it just for this one occasion. To him Wrestlemania was big enough. With so many things happening including three different women’s matches, returns and of course a retirement. 

“Yeah I’m sure. I asked Colby to teach Saraya as much as he can about the moves. In return he asked if he could use a few of Saraya’s moves in his match against you. To show they are truly united” explained Stephanie making it clear she had though everything through and asked the person she knew could train Saraya to use those moves. The man who used them on a daily basis. Paul smiled, he remembered Colby mentioning he wanted to use some of Saraya’s moves. He agreed to it as he knew it would bring cheers when the WWE Universe recognised them. They were truly united in and out of the ring. 

Wrestlemania 

The grandest event WWE had to offer was about to begin. Everything relyed on this event. They had planned epic downfalls, returns and surprises all for the WWE Universe to enjoy. Things had been rumoured to be happening and others such as outcome of matches were going to be unexpected at the very least. The pre-show was coming to an end, thrust those watching at home would be switching over to the WWE Network ready to watch the events that were going to take place. 

“The world has become a lot smaller. We’ve all been connected. From the dawn of the radio, to the golden age of television. From silicon valley to the internet and beyond. A shared photo, a viral video, a thought for the entire world to read in a spam of 140 characters” spoke MGK as he walked from the misty shadows, the WWE Universe cheered as they knew this was the start of the biggest event in live entertainment. They knew there was a small chance either of them to appear in the opening of the event would actually be there but that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be awesome to see them. As MGK spoke, pictures and video of this he mentioned appeared, even a few points in history. 

“Entertainment has evolved. The mediums have changed, but the one thing that’s remained the same. The one constant, the one universal similarity. Is us, me, you, us here, the human connection. The feeling you get when your surrounded by a sea of strangers, and somehow you feel like you know them all. Its that instant when you realise, you have something in common. That moment, that emotion, that split second when you say. Man that was awesome” continued none other than the Rock himself as he stood beside MGK, he had been there at Wrestlemania on so many occasions and new just how energetic and enthusiastic the WWE Universe could be. It would be a night to remember just as all of them knew it would be, or hope it would be. 

“Years ago. The world saw the irresistible force meet the immovable object, and millions over come the impossible as one” spoke SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan, a small smile on his features as the video clip of the streak being broken played. It was truly a shocking moment in WWE history and one that would never be forgotten just as the legend who owned the streak would be immortalised. The WWE Universe cheered as they seen some of the more notable faces appear and say something, with images and videos to accompany them. 

“We saw a childhood dream become reality and together we cried tears of joy” came the voice of the Heartbreak kid himself Shawn Michaels, standing besides his former student as the video of Daniel Bryan winning the World title played to the right just behind him. He knew the next person to speak would be a little surprise to the WWE Universe as would the clips shown with it. As it was the event it would show that started the war and the beginning of the end for an era. 

“We saw the passing of the torch. As one generation christened the next” loudly announced Paige, as she appeared in the view of the camera, just like the rest behind her just to the right appeared a video clip of two of the greatest factions meeting in the ring for the first time at a PPV. The Shield vs Evolution. “And that generation created a once in a lifetime event” continued Paige as it showed the three men who had once formed the Shield facing each other at Battleground 2 years after the team they were all part of imploded. 

“All these things, these indelible moments, these bench marks that shape our history do one thing. They connect us” spoke the rather familiar voice of a band. They had been rumoured to be there at the event and have something to do with but now the WWE Universe heard the voice of their leader singer they knew it was true and the band really was there. Or at least they were in the opening video with some legends and future legends of the company and maybe even the business. Like the others clips and videos went over the screen showing what Andy meant when he spoke the words he had been assigned to say. 

“Tonight! These men. These women. These athletes. These larger than life superstars. Will take the biggest stage in live entertainment. And once again inspire us, move us, shape us. They will connect us. Tonight the world will be watching. This is Wrestlemania” continued MGK, shouting the tonight to regain the attention of the WWE Universe. Pcitures of the superstars both men and women competing at the event appeared, showing in order in which they were to be aired on the match card. The fireworks showing it was the start of the main show began to go off all around the arena, to the cheers of the WWE Universe. There was a lot of matches they had been waiting a long time to see. 

The first match of the night was that of the SmackDown brand. The SmackDown Women’s title was up for grabs, although the current champion on Mickie James wasn’t to happy about it. She knew the odds of successfully defending it against every eligible women on the roster. As to be expected she tried her hardest to defend the title and prevent others from being pinned or submitting but ended up being the one to submit in the end to one Lass Kicker. Who happily raised the title as he music began to play signalling she had won the match. The match was followed by the Raw vs SmackDown match with Bray Wyatt taking on the returning Finn Balor, having spent weeks in a twitter battle with one trying to get the upper hand over the other. The WWE Universe not knowing which one to root for. The match ended in a double disqualification when members of the Wyatt Family appeared as did The Ascension. 

Summer was in a battle royal match for her title. She knew the odds of her winning it were against, especially when she was the main target for being eliminated. If she was eliminated at any point then there would be a new Raw Women’s champion. To the surprise of most Paige appeared although not competing in the matching itself, her appearance managed to spark a little controversy when the ladies chose the side of either Paige or Stephanie. In the end it came down to Summer and Sasha, with Summer getting the upset win when she somehow managed to eliminate Sasha who turned heel and attacked her close friend in Bayley. Leaving the WWE shocked at what they had seen. 

It wasn’t long before Stephanie’s music hit and she began to make her way down to the ring. The crowd having a mixed reaction to her. Especially since they had just seen John Cena propose to Nikki Bella in the middle of the ring. Right after the pair had defeated Miz and Maryse. Once she entered the ring, with her small security team. She waited patiently for her opponent to enter the arena knowing that their match would hopefully prove why the women’s evolution meant so much to the company. The demon like scream soon sounded, shortly followed by the rock music. Paige stood at the top of the long entrance ramp an evil smile placed firmly on her lips. A black cloak replacing her leather jacket. She slowly squatted down to touch the ramp, where up on her touch the blue flames went down the ramp to the ring. Once they were on the ring monitors, the flames turned to the normal colour and burnt down the picture of Stephanie’s kingdom replacing it with the one of darkness. 

The Princess of the Empire soon entered the ring. Neither woman wasting any time in getting into the match when the bell rang. Stephanie using moves that were renowned by her husband. Where as Paige was content on using the moves she was known for as well as a few others. The ones she used got the WWE Universe behind her. Especially when she used one that symbolised something was coming. The family. The WWE Universe had long expected them around backstage but nothing had been confirmed until now. Nearer the middle of the match Stephanie held Paige in a submission on the outside of the ring. Paige had managed to reach under the ring and threw anything she could get her hands on at Stephanie, hoping that something would force her to release the hold on her. 

“Did Paige just throw a sledge hammer at Stephanie?” questioned Bryon Saxton, wondering if his eyes were decieving him. When the replay happened he could clearly see Paige grabbing hold and launching the all famed sledge hammer at Stephanie. Although it just missed her it didn’t appear as if Paige knew what she had actually launched at the other women. It was clear to see she was in pain having injured her knee when she was Irish whipped into the steel stairs. Flipping over them shortly after. “Guys I think Paige is seriously hurt. She can barely stand” spoke Bryon, he could see Paige having trouble getting to her feet. Although she eventually got back into the ring. 

“What!” shouted Michael Cole when Paige kicked out of the Queen’s pedigree clearly shocked as was Stephanie in the ring. The WWE Universe cheering and chanting this is awesome in response to the match both women were putting on. “What’s Paige doing now? she’s climbing to the top rope” asked Michael Cole, watching with Corey Graves and Bryon Saxton as the Princess of the Empire wearily climbed to the top rope. It wasn’t very often Paige went up there but it was clear she had something in mind, especially when Stephanie was lying on the mat below. “Coup De Grace” again shouted Michael Cole when Paige preformed the finishing move of the Demon King himself. 

“Paige is going all out for this. Even using the finishing move of the Demon King, perhaps showing that the family is indeed around as everyone has been suspecting for weeks now. Ever since the Undertaker mentioned his family is coming home” spoke Corey, noticing Paige appeared to have jarred her injured knee coming off the top rope. Hence she didn’t go for the pin. Stephanie soon turned over and began to get on her hands and knee, to which Paige smiled and ran at the ropes bouncing off them and when the time was right. She delivered a move that had been banned years before hand but was fitting to end the match. “Blackout” screeched Corey Graves, recognising the move she had used. The WWE Universe erupted into cheers when they seen Stephanie once again go down. Only this time Paige took her chance and went for the pin. Listening as the thousands in attendance counted 1...2...3…. her music sounding shortly after. 

“Congratulations Paige” almost shouted Corey when the match ended. Although it was clear the young woman was hurting, she smiled at the referee raised her hand up in victory, and as the reaction of the WWE Universe hit her. “She used her own moves as well as that of Finn Balor and Seth Rollins previously banned finisher. But she stands victorious over the Queen of Queens. The end of the Authority has began” announced Corey, clapping shortly after, the two women had taken risks and it had paid off. The WWE Universe loved the match they had put on to the point. Cheered when Stephanie began to sit up. To the surprise of most Finn Balor came out to the ring area, holding up Paige’s handed in victory hugging her and helping her to the back. Where she was congratulated by so many others and called to see Vince McMahon himself who was in the arena making sure everything went smoothly. 

The matching following the battle of the Princesses was the Raw Tag Team Ladder Match. With Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson stating they were the best tag team in history, and could beat anyone in any type of match. They were set for the triple threat ladder match against Sheamus and Cesaro and Big Cass and Enzo. Well that was until the hosts for the evening announced there was one more tag team to come. As it was now a fatal four way ladder match. The WWE Universe blew the roof off when the Hardy’s music began and the brother made their way down to the ring. It was clear they were surprised at the return of one of the most decorated tag teams in wrestling history and the one that happened to specialise in ladder matches. 

Towards the end of the event and there was only three matches left. Seth Rollins vs. Triple H which was about to take place. Goldberg vs Brock Lesner to end their feud and Roman Reigns vs Undertaker. Triple came out to the ring on a chariot, his normal king of kings crown and cloak on. Stephanie noticeable not at his side. After the match she had gone threw earlier on in the night. He soon stepped into the ring. Watching as the horses and chariot were lead from the arena. Seth’s music soon began, where he stood with a lit fire torch. Like Paige had a smile on his lips as he placed the lit end on the ramp, watching as the WWE Universe did as the fire went down the ramp and around the ring. Signalling the end of the King of Kings reign and that he was going to slay the king as the Queen has been slain earlier in the night. Both men knew it was going to be a war. 

As soon as the bell rang both men locked up, both trying to get the upper hand over the other. Seth soon Irish whipped Hunter out of the ring, watching as he fell over the top rope, hitting the ring apron as he went. When he went out the ring to get him. Hunter lowed blowed and meliciously threw him into the barricade several times, along with at least two of the ring posts. Seth struggled back into the ring, thankful for the Non-sanctioned stipulation on the match. He soon got to his feet dodging Hunters attempt to take his legs out from under him. 

“Welcome back everyone, if you are just joining us then this is the 33rd annual Wrestlemania event. With Seth Rollins currently battling against Triple H. Oh man, Triple H has just had his bell rung” spoke Michael changing from the normal welcoming to the WWE Universe watching at home to commentating on the match that was happening before him. He had just seen Seth Rollins belt Hunter over the end with one of the small screens on the announcers table. Hunter hadn’t seen Seth pick it up, only realising he had hold of it when he was hit with it. The match went back and forth between the two. Both of them gaining the momentum and upper hand over the other only lose it seconds or minutes later. That was until Seth pointed to the entrance ramp. On it appeared the interlinking logo’s of both Paige and his own. He then set up for the pedigree, a move that Triple H countered into a back drop. Triple H then went for the moves, but like he did before Seth countered it. Hearing the WWE Universe erupt again brought a smile to both men even if they were trying to hide it. 

“Paige Turner. Seth Rollins just countered the Pedigree into the Paige Turner” a rather shocked Corey announced to the world. What Seth did next was even more surprising to the WWE Universe. He didn’t go for the pin instead he set up for a submission. Knowing not one person who had been locked in it had been able to break out of it. “Cross Scorpion Death Lock. Seth is using Paige’s submission to force Triple H to tap” shouted Corey Graves, smiling as the WWE Universe began to chant tap at the king of kings. Hunter screamed out in pain, trying to fight it as best he could but soon realised there was no way of breaking free of the hold. He soon tapped out, hearing the bell ring and Seth’s music begin to play once again. Seth released the hold and smiled, shouting Paige’s name and going to hug and celebrate with members of the WWE Universe. He had just faced and defeated his mentor in Triple H. He had slain the king. 

The main event soon rolled around. Roman Reigns waiting in the ring for his opponent in The Undertaker to arrive. He had noticed Lillian Garcia and good old JR had returned to announce and commentate the match respectively. It wasn’t long before the funeral bells began. Four black hooded figures appeared to walk down the ramp each with a lit torch, stopping halfway down the large ramp. When the did stop the mist began to take over, with the lightening flashing across the many monitors at around the arena. The WWE Universe went quiet as they waited for the appearance of the dead man himself. When the mist began to fade away, the Undertaker appeared, a grim expression on his aged features yet he seemed content on who who the four hooded ones were. He had made several requests for this match. All of which were brought true. 

“Here we go ladies and gentlemen our main event for the evening. Roman Reigns one on one against the legend himself The Undertaker. Both men are just locking up. This is the first time these two men have met inside the ring on and one on one stipulation” spoke JR. watching as the match began and how the four hooded figures didn’t leave the ring area instead they stood near the entrance ramp, watching the match as everyone else was. The undertaker gained the upper hand, managing to throw the Big Dog around like he weight very little, although that all changed when Roman managed to spear the dead man through one of the three announce tables. The momentum swinging in favour of the one fighting to claim the yard his own. Roman passed the four hooded ones with caution, he noticed they were different heights. Yet they doing anything to him, although they moved when the Undertaker launched himself over the top rope. He landed on his target of Roman, who turned around when he realised they were moving because of something happening in the ring. 

Towards the end of the match, Roman kicked out of the tombstone. And had delivered at least four spears and more superman punches than he could count. He watched as the Phemnom slowly made it back to his feet. To which he ran at the ropes bouncing off them a few times before spearing the legend one last time and gaining the win. He quickly left the ring when he realised the four hooded figures were moving to enter the ring. He didn’t want to wait to find out who they were, although he was still surprised they didn’t get involved in the match and helped the one they came to the ring with win. He stood at the top of the ramp as two of the four helped the Undertaker to his feet while the other two retrieved his hat and coat. After he had gained his balance and but on his hat and coat, the four knelt before him. Before the Undertaker pulled each of the to their feet. Roman was surprised to see the Ascension as two of them where as Finn Balor was revealed to be another, and the final was Paige. 

“Paige, Finn, Viktor and Konnor must be the family that the Undertaker mentioned weeks ago” a rather shocked JBL spoke as he watched the scene before him unfold. He knew the dead man planned to reveal the ones he mentioned, yet never expected it to bet he four stood in the ring before the Undertaker himself. “That explains why Konnor and Viktor interfered in Finn’s match and why Paige used the Coup De Grace earlier on in her match. The were signalling they were the family” expressed JBL feeling slightly silly for not seeing the signs the four of them had left earlier on in the night. The Undertaker soon took of his gloves, folded his coat and placed his hat in the middle of the ring. Before exciting the arena and looking one last time at the four in the ring and the screen that said 23 – 2 on it. To which he smiled slightly, turned back to face the entrance ramp and held his arm up one last time while being lowered down. Leaving the four in the ring and the entire WWE Universe in tears at what he had just signalled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mark “Undertaker” Calaway. A truly deserving legend and most iconic man in the wrestling industry.


	9. Darkness Shall Reign

WWE was never going to be the same again. Wrestlemania had brought some highs for the company with the Women’s matches receiving high critical views and the end of the Authority on the horizon, no one could deny the end of an era was coming. But it also came with an emotional moment when the WWE Universe seen the retirement of the legendary Undertaker. Most if not all in the arena being brought to tears as they watched saw the man beneath the Undertaker gimmick for the first time, Mark Calaway. Although he left them with the four he called his family in the ring, like the four of them together were his final gift to the WWE Universe. At this particular moment in time, Finn Balor stood in the middle of the ring, having put his battle with Bray aside for the good of the darkness, he stood with the microphone knowing he was going to surprise the WWE Universe. 

“As you members of the WWE Universe know. The family is made up of four superstars, Viktor and Konnor on SmackDown with Paige and myself on Raw. You also knew of my battles with Bray Wyatt has come to an abrupt end. And I’m gonna give you the reason for that” spoke Finn, he knew no one had told the WWE Universe were told why the pair had stopped battling each other and choice to go after different people instead. “You see Bray and myself realised we are on the same team. We both pledged our allegiance to Paige, and to help her annihilate the Authority. So instead of fighting each other, we put our differences aside for the Princess of the Empire and now target those who aliened themselves with the authority” continued the Irish native, smiling when the WWE Universe began to cheer for the words he had spoken, he knew what he was going to say next was going to be interesting to those watching. “Now on to other business. Roman Reigns, get your ass out here right now. I got two choices for yah, you either come down here and face me, or I’m going back there to you. If I have to go back there then there isn’t a force that will be able to stop me from handing your ass to you” added Finn, noticing the WWE Universe were cheering him for calling out the Big Dog. 

It wasn’t long before the entrance music for one Roman Reigns began, he soon came out on the entrance ramp, a microphone in hand. Although still slightly surprised Hall of Famer Kurt Angle was the new Raw General Manager. He stood at the top of the entrance ramp and looked at Finn while listening to several different chants the WWE Universe were doing. He had the normal ones as well as “Beach ball Mania” that alone brought a smile to his lips especially when he seen two beach balls making there way around the WWE Universe. While he was looking at Finn almost staring he was trying to suss out whether it was the normal Finn Balor stood in the ring or his alter ego of the Demon King. 

“Ah so you do have the nuts to come out here just not to step in the ring” spoke Finn, a sarcastic tone in his voice. He knew he had insulted the one who killed the dead man. “Relax I’m not going to do anything to you other than confront you over two things concern two important people in this business” continued Finn with a small smile appearing on his lips when the beach ball bounced off one of the commentators, he could help but laugh a little. Roman slowly began to make his way down to the ring, still unsure of which version was in the ring. He didn’t want to take any chances but he was called out and he wasn’t going to ignore it especially when it was from a member of the Undertakers “family”. 

“You called me out here, now talk before I put you to rest just like I put your mentor in The Undertaker to rest last night on the grandest stage of them all” spoke Roman once he was in the ring. He knew he was antagonising the Demon King and rubbing salt into the wounds of the family but he didn’t care, to him he was the new best in the world, he had done what no one else before him had, and that was put the Undertaker down for good. Perhaps his greatest moment, he was certainly proud of it. Finn just looked at the one they called the Big Dog, well more like stared at him, he knew his mind games were likely in vain but didn’t care. He wanted vengeance, the family was already done one member when Kane disappeared now the other brother of destruction has gone too. It was time the four of them together proved they were there to stay. Paige was already prove herself to be the most unpredictable and dangerous as the only female member. Yet neither he, Konnor or Viktor had done anything to show why the Undertaker had chosen them other than for their appearance.

“Don’t make me laugh Roman, we both know you have been trying to suss out whether its the normal me or the alter ego standing before you. You can’t retire me. But I do want to give you a receipt for your decision as of late” responded Finn before delivering Pele Kick to Roman in a blink of an eye. “You retired my mentor, but you also turned your back on the Princess, so I fight for vengeance for the pair of them. And I can assure you, if I’m going down, then I’m taking you down with me” added Finn smiling when he seen Roman getting to his feet but instead of going for the attack he left the ring, leaving Roman open for an attack by anyone he had rub the wrong way and open to the WWE Universe. The down fall had began. 

Later on in the night and Saraya-Jade was sat backstage in Stephanie’s office, Finn was next to her, both wonder why they had been called there and by who as it was a known fact that neither Stephanie or Paul were there, as Vince McMahon himself had announced it at the start of the show along with who the new Raw GM was. The pair looked at each other and shuffled around a few times to get comfortable and un-stick themselves from the leather chairs as both were in their ring gear. 

“Sorry to keep the pair of you waiting” came the voice, both turned around to see the new general manager Kurt Angle walking past and talking a seat behind the desk before them, he smiled at the pair of them, he could tell by looking at them they weren’t expecting him to have called them to the office that had been assigned to Stephanie although she wasn’t there. “Right about why you are here. Before Taker retired, he and Kane stoke to Vince about what do with his family” continued Kurt getting straight to the point so he didn’t keep them long. “You two here on raw, will be causing as much havoc as possible, Finn as you know you will be going against Joe for vengeance, will will be the start. Roman will call upon Charlotte to help him, where as you will do the same but with Paige. Taker also requested a new title belt, to be defended on both brands. Inter-gender Tag Titles. And has asked you two to stand by Kane’s side to induct him into next years Hall of Fame. Long story short, the family is long term” added Kurt before realising them, giving them a pack each to read. He knew Vince wouldn’t deny the Undertaker the things he requested, especially when it come to those he hand picked for this. 

Colby and Jon watched as Saraya-Jade returned to the locker room, a file in her hands and still in her ring gear from when she got in to a brawl with Charlotte earlier on in the night. The blond saying it should have been her rather than Paige to take down the queen. While also proclaiming herself queen of the women division on the red brand. That only wound Paige up and she more or less put the second generation flair in her place with little to no mercy. Joe on the other hand looked up and smiled at the girl, seeing her re-enter the room like that reminded him of when the four of them were a team, and they were receiving the plans for when the said team broke up or the future plans for them in general. 

“It will be fine, you know it will. The WWE Universe love you S-J, from the moment you stepped foot in this company you have been breaking rules, setting records, kicking down doors and proving women can be just as good if not better at this then us guys are” spoke Jon, walking over to Saraya-Jade and placing his hands on her shoulders, Colby smiled knowing the words Jon had spoke were true. “You have been the inspiration for an entire knew generation and you have been had picked not only to be a member of the family by the legend himself but also to lead this company into the next era” continued Jon pulling her into a hug shortly after, seeing Colby smiling out of the corner of his eye. 

“I still can’t believe Ambraige was a real thing once” commented Danielle when she entered the locker room, noticing the shock that appeared on Joe’s feature suggesting he didn’t know of the previous relationship between the Psycho Siblings. “Wait Joe didn’t know?” questioned Danielle seeing Colby shaking his head as Saraya rested her own on his shoulder. She smiled, the two of them had been against each other for so long in the ring pretty much at war yet outside of it they had been united the entire time to the point Colby asked her the question wanting to spend the rest of his life at her side. 

“You to were a couple? When? How come no one told me?” asked Joe, speaking his first words since coming out of the shock he had been sent into at learning the new piece of information about one he considered a close friend and another he had credited with catapulting the Shield career. Danielle and Colby looked to each other and smiled at Joe’s reaction as well as trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to take over on the pair of them. Joe looked between Colby and Danielle noticing them trying hard to hold back their laughter at his reaction, as well as looking between Saraya and Jon wondering if one of them were going to answer his question. He watched as Jon and Saraya looked at each other with the latter nodding to Jon, who sighed heavily before looking directly at Joe. 

“Yes we were a couple, during the indie days. I spend a couple of months with her parents company and trained with them since they were the most known wrestling family in Britain. We were reunited when WWE signed Saraya. We didn’t tell you because it didn’t really concern you. No one else except Stephanie, Shane, Vince, Paul, Colby and Danielle here know. Our bosses and partners. Its something we prefer the world doesn’t know” responded Jon to Joe’s questions watching as the other man nodded his head and knew there was at least one other question on Joe’s mind. One he was planning on answering before he had the chance to ask it. “Before you ask I broke her heart, but I didn’t do it to hurt her, I did it to protect her. One of my opponents who hated me in reality, figured Raya was the trigger to get the Jon Moxley side out of me, so he continued to go after her. The only way I could see to protect her was to break her heart and go our separate ways. Lucky for me she understood after a few months and forgave me. Granting my wish of still having me in her life as a close friend and now younger sister” explained Jon, informing Colby, Danielle and Joe of the reason why he and Saraya-Jade broke in the first place and how it was they were still friends despite their history together. 

“So you broke Raya’s heart to protect her?” questioned Danielle, watching as Jon and Raya nodded to her question. “That’s actually really romantic in a sad sort of way. And shows just how much she meant to you and still means to you” commented Danielle, she always knew there had to have been something to happen for the pair to go their separate ways but didn’t think it was something as poetic or as heartbreaking as what it was. “I wish one of my exs had done that, instead of breaking my heart in a malicious way” added Danielle before going over to Raya and hugging her. She considered her one of her best friends, someone she could go to about anything. Plus she could always remember when Raya started at the company how all the other girls ignored her, and how she herself welcomed her to the company, travelled about with her and even roomed with her, the two bonded until they became close friends. 

“So let me get this straight, you two were friends, started dating, Jon broke your heart to protect you, you hate him for it for a little while, then you went back to being friends, didn’t see each other for two or three years then were reunited in this company, where you were put together as the Psycho Siblings” spoke Joe, listing all the things he had picked up on during the conversation and all the things he was aware of from before the topic came up. He smiled at the pair of them, and how the could use their past chemistry to act as if they were real life siblings, to the point they had fooled everyone around who didn’t personally know them that they really were brother and sister. They didn’t even correct people when they were called brother and sister. “No wonder why you two are so good at acting like siblings. Looks like its gonna be a very interesting future when the era of darkness reigns over to WWE” added Joe, smiling at the, noticing how each of them had a bottle of water. 

“Here’s to the long reign of the Darkness Era” spoke Colby standing side by side with Raya and looking down at her with a smile, he knew the company was changing as was the meaning of being a women in the industry. As proven when Shane, Vince, Paul and Stephanie chose the raven haired beauty to bring about the new era by destroying the remains of the old one. Or in the case The Authority and anyone connected to it. The old era was coming to an end the new one was about to take hold.


	10. Leave the Past in the Past

SummerSlam was fast approaching. Paige had promised the entire WWE Universe and locker room by Survivor Series, there would be another reunion, and the Royal Rumble the Authority would be no more, she had every intention of destroying the regiments of what remained, as well as anyone connected to it. Over the months since Wrestlemania the shake up had happened, placing Dean on Raw and once again putting the Psycho siblings on the same brand once again. Kurt Angle the general manager of Raw had made the mistake of saying something, trust confirming he was indeed in line with the Authority and had thrust put himself of the radar of the Anti-Diva. Although he was currently unaware of it. 

At this moment in time, Saraya was backstage getting warmed up ready for when she faces Alexis Bliss for the Raw Women’s title. She knew although she was in a title match, her mind wasn’t going to be in it. She was looking to SummerSlam, where she knew her true allies would show themselves. Colby was watching Saraya from a distance, knowing when she was preparing for a match it was best to leave her be. He had returned from Hunter’s office who, had given him and Jon the outcome of their match at SummerSlam and also informed them that Saraya was to be ringside with them. 

“How she doing?” asked Jon walking up beside Colby and watching Saraya along with Danielle prepare for their match. The women’s title match was a fatal five way, Alexis Bliss defending her title against former champion Bayley, Sasha Banks, Summer Rae and Paige. She knew her odds of walking out of the match still champion were low, especially since all four of her opponents were formers champions. Colby looked to Jon and smiled, he knew the end of the storyline was coming just how the end of the current era in WWE was coming to an end. 

“She preparing for the title match, although she admitted earlier on, her heads not in it. She keeps thinking about what’s going to happen when the feud with Stephanie comes to an end. She knows the new era will come out of it, and Danielle will be recognised as a top player in the women’s division, like she should have been” responded Colby turning his attention back to the girls. He knew their time to preform was only minutes away hence why they were at the gorilla position waiting for their cue to enter the arena. 

“She’s becoming a legend. The legend we both saw from the beginning. To the WWE Universe she’s an inspiration, helping them to understand that its okay to be themselves” spoke Jon, hearing the start of Saraya’s music, watching her say good luck to Danielle, take a deep breath then walk out onto the stage. “She’s the reason we get along in the ring, let not let her down this weekend” added Jon watching as Danielle quickly got into her Summer character and walked out on stage in a posh way. He smiled to himself and remembered when some had called her high maintenance. The pair soon went backstage, knowing it would be their time to show they were united in the ring later on. The girls had done it the week before, the crowd cheering loudly as ever. 

“Hey, you guys seen Finn anywhere?” asked Joe when the two entered the locker room. The two looked at each other and shook their heads, before getting ready for the events that were to take place in the ring. They all knew Roman was part of the Fatal Four way match for the universe title at SummerSlam, but Dean and Seth had yet to actually be in a match at SummerSlam officially, although that was all going to change on the final Raw before the event. Both of them smiled, they knew the WWE Universe had wanted to see this small reunion happen since the pair had said they would work together to protect Paige. “So what are you three up to for raw?” asked Joe just curious. 

“You’ll see” replied Jon, knowing he was making Joe more curious on what was happening. The man knew some big things were happening, hell they had been ever since Saraya declared war on the Billion Dollar Princess, upon her return from injury. “This whole Family thing just be interesting, considering Paul told Paige and Finn the purpose of the entire thing. Here’s to it being a success” added Jon, he had to admit he was surprise to learn from Saraya the true purpose of the Family, but he could also understand it. They were once a force to be reckoned with after all. 

“Returning the Ascension to the destructive force they were in development” replied Colby, he could understand why the legend himself had thought of Saraya and Fergal to do the job. After all the pair of them were similar to the tag team. “I can understand why those two were chosen though. With the Anti-Diva and The Demon King in their corner, not many would willingly annoy them knowing they can just call on their pair at any time. They are the intimidation the pair need, and the motivation” added Colby, if he was honest he spent months wondering what happened to the Konnor and Viktor that had been a force to be reckoned with in NXT, it was like they had come the main roster and lost the flame that made them a great tag team. 

“Here is your winner and still Raw Women’s champion. Alexis Bliss” spoke Jo-Jo, her voice coming from the television screen that was in the room, making both Jon and Colby look around at the screen to see Sasha lying in the middle of the ring, having most likely been pinned by Alexis, with Paige on the outside of the ring, her hair messed up as was Summer and Bayley. Bayley was holding her shoulder, from what appeared to be an injury caused during the match. Both men along with Joe looked at the TV screen then to each other, knowing that Danielle and Saraya would be returning to the locker room soon. 

“Is Saraya limping?” asked Joe, noticing that Saraya appeared to be having slight trouble putting weight on her right knee. Both Colby and Jon once again looked at the screen to see Paige was indeed limping slightly, they could also hear Corey point out the same thing. A clip of when the knee injury was likely caused appeared on the screen. “Wasn’t that the knee she injured at Wrestlemania against Stephanie” added Joe watching as Colby nodded in reply, he knew then it was a minor injury, but knew since she landed awkwardly on it when she fell of the top rope, that the injury was likely to be slightly worse. Colby left the room shortly after, saying hello to Danielle as she entered the room and informed him where Saraya was. To which he said thank you before going on his way. 

When he got to the trainers room, he was met with Paul who had gone there to make sure she was okay. Colby could tell by his expression that something wasn’t right. He could also tell that by how Saraya’s knee had swelled up. He soon went to her side, holding her hands when she held them out to him. He was also following Chris’s instruction to distract her as best as he could. Paul had quickly type out a message on his phone and sent it to someone, a solemn look on his ageing features. 

“She dislocated her knee cap, the same knee that was injured before” spoke Chris revealing the injury she had sustained during the title match. “I have put it back in place and gonna put a brace on it, make sure she rests as much as possible and does small stretches” added Chris this time directly at Colby, knowing the man would do anything to make sure she was in the least amount of pain and heals quickly. It was clear to everyone how much the man loved her. 

“Will she be able to compete at SummerSlam next week?” asked Paul, watching as Chris sercured the brace around Saraya’s right knee, seeing her twitch in pain a slight bit. He knew there were some big plans for Paige at SummerSlam, but also knew they would need a few days to change the plans if they had to. After all they couldn’t not have Paige the Princess of the Empire at one of the biggest events of the Summer. Paul knew from the look that Chris gave him the answer was unlikely to be good. 

“No, a dislocated knee takes six weeks to heal from. She needs to rest as much as possible. So competing is out for around seven weeks to be on the safe side. As for a SummerSlam match no way will she be able to do it, but she can still make an appearance at the event as long as she doesn’t do any moves” responded Chris delivering the bad news that Saraya wouldn’t be able to compete at SummerSlam and most likely the following Raw PPV. Paul wiped a hand over his bold head knowing they would have to change the plans they had so they could still see Paige at SummerSlam. Paul looked over to Saraya and Colby seeing the look in her eyes, he could tell she didn’t want to miss the big event. 

“Don’t worry Saraya, you will be at the event. Jon and Colby will be challenges for the Sheamus and Cesaro’s tag team championships, so maybe you can escort the pair down to the ring, or be on commentary” spoke Paul, revealing what they had planned for Colby and Jon. Saraya smiled and stood up as best she could, knowing that Colby wouldn’t let her put weight on her knee, and would be there whenever she needed help with something. “Colby get ready for in ring segment with Jon, you two are up after the next match up” added Paul, patting the man on the shoulder and sending him on his way with Saraya, knowing the pair would return to the locker room. 

Dean and Seth’s segment 

“I know you care Dean. When Paige declared war on Stephanie, you stayed at her side, you supported her. You worked with me, even when you despise me for betraying you three years ago” spoke Seth, standing in front of Dean and hearing the WWE Universe being to cheer slightly, just at seeing them in the ring together, without any others around them, and without Paige being the one to get the pair of them to see sense. 

“I’m not going to playing these games any more. So I’m just going to ask what are you doing?” responded Dean, he knew the WWE Universe had loved them showing signs of a reunion, they had seen them begin to trust each other again, rather than just working together for the sake of their common woman. Paige. He could see the way Seth looked at him, as well as hear the WWE Universe and just barely hear the commentators. He could also feel the eyes of the entire WWE Universe on him and Seth. 

“Me, my games. You’re worried about my games? What about you? You’re the one who comes out here a couple of weeks ago to save me, then the next week you disappear. Come on, you say that Paige is the only reason we team together, yet you keep coming to save me. And you say you can’t trust me but there is a look in your eyes that you trust me more than your letting on” replied Seth, knowing it was more than just supporting Paige and doing what was in her best interest that was causing the two to drift together as a proper team again. He knew he was getting to Dean by the way he was looking at him. “I know you know that if we teamed together again we could run this place so if your willing to put the past behind you then I’m done playing games” added Seth, holding his fist out in the old Shield days, Dean pacing around the ring, not sure whether he could really trust the man who had saved Paige from the attack by the Miz and helped her in her crusade against Stephanie and the Authority. 

“You have got to be kidding me. After last week I stuck my hand out there, I put my ass on the line last week. I looked like the fool you spat in my face last week man. I though for a second, just a second just maybe, maybe I had a concussion maybe just maybe I could trust you again” shouted Dean hearing the cheers of the WWE Universe go quiet as he said that, almost like they were waiting in anticipation. It wasn’t long before the pair of them were pushing and shoving each other, only to end up in a small brawl until they both ended up on the outside of the ring in front of the barricade. Sheamus and Cesaro seen their chance to attack, quickly throwing Dean over the barricade and Seth back in the ring, both them focusing on taking out the high flyer and the one who had effectively become known as the King Slayer. 

Just when all hope seen lost for Seth, Dean re-entered the ring, pulling Cesaro away and attempting to go after Sheamus. He was doing well, especially when Seth got back to his feet. The WWE Universe fuelling them to work together and eliminate the enemy. It wasn’t long before Cesaro was send out the top rope, shortly followed by Sheamus. The tag team champions soon retreated back up the ramp, hearing as the WWE Universe began to cheer louder. As the pair of Seth and Dean were standing in the middle of the ring, their fists together. Officially showing they were back as a team because they trusted each other again and because they were helping the same woman. 

Saraya and Danielle sat backstage, looking at the screen in their locker room. Saraya was shocked, looking at the TV screen then to Danielle, with her hand pointing at the screen, she was unsure if she had seen the event that had just gone down properly or if she was going delusion from the pain killers she had been given. Danielle on the other hand smiled and did her happy clap, Jon had told her what was to come, when she entered the locker room, and got her to promise she wouldn’t tell anyone else. Not even Saraya. 

“Yes Raya, you are seeing it right. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are officially together as a team again, just like old time. Well almost” spoke Danielle confirming that Saraya had seen that right and she wasn’t seeing things. She watched as the other woman smiled and did a small dance while sitting down. She soon got silly string and sprayed it around the room and at Danielle. Both girls laughing. They soon went quiet when the general manager of Raw Kurt Angle came out and announced Sheamus and Cesaro would defend their tag team titles at SummerSlam against Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Both girls looked at the TV then to each other, wondering if they heard that right. 

Sorry for the long wait. Congratulations to Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose on winning the Raw Tag Team Titles. As well as all winner from SummerSlam 2017.


	11. Ride Along

With SummerSlam over the next big event the company began to focus on was the last of the big four Survivor Series. The place where the original three members of the Shield had made themselves known, by attacking John Cena and Ryback, thrust allowing CM Punk to pick up the victory. This year however was going to be remembered for something a little different. Instead of the appearance of a destructive team or the debut of a legend, it was going to be the end of the biggest feud in the company and cermet those involved as part of history. 

Stephanie had arrived at the arena of that nights Raw before any of the talent got there, she smiled at some of the employees setting up catering, the seamstresses and make up areas, as well as the place where the girls have their hair done. She also directed those who were putting the names on the locker room doors where she wanted some of them to be. When she went out into the main area, she watched as some of the work crew put up the ring, and entrance ramp, making sure everything was steady before testing the titantron, sound system and pyrotechnics. She always loved getting there before anyone else did as she got to see what the place looked like before everything was set up, ready for the shows, how things looked so different and bare. It wasn’t long before she went to find her office for the night, placing some paperwork around the desk, of some of the plans. 

“Enter” shouted Stephanie when she heard someone knock at the door, she smiled when she seen Mark Carrano come through the door, she had asked to meet him when he arrived at the arena that day, something he had happily obliged to as he knew she wouldn’t ask unless it was important. She motioned for him to take a seat, so they could get straight to business. “Thanks for coming Mark, so as the talent relations executive for the woman of the company, it is your job to make sure all the girls are where they should be and know their schedules” spoke Stephanie getting straight to business, she knew some of the things she was about to say weren’t going to go down well with the talent involved. “So since I am going to be busy arranging events for next year and other things, I would appreciate it if you could inform everyone on this list they will be on this years Christmas tour and for those signed to the raw brand on the Christmas show. Also could you give this to Saraya please, its her new contract. I’ve had it specially done for her, no other talent is on this contract as of yet” added Stephanie, handing the man a few pieces of paper and a sealed brown envelope. He took them both from her carefully not wanting to crease the envelope or rip the pieces of paper he had been given. 

“Okay I will take her to my office at some point tonight and go through the details with her. I got your email about that. And I will call a meeting with everyone on the list and inform them all at the same time so they know about the tour and the show” responded Carrano, getting up moments later and walking to the door, hearing Stephanie call thank you to him as he went, he smiled once again as he knew she was a busy woman. Plus she also had her own appearance on the show to worry about. He took a deep breath and sent a text message on all the talent on the list for the Christmas Tour and Show. He knew some of them were going to be unhappy with being on the tour but likely to be angry they wouldn’t be able to send Christmas with their families. 

Later on in the day, the members of the talent began to arrive. Saraya and Colby arrived in their rental, they had already planned to drive to the next city after the show ready for the live event there in two days time. After all they could spend a little time going around the city and with each other before having to work the show and then moving on the next city. As per usual the pair of them entered the arena hand in hand, following behind Jon and Danielle, where as Joe was no doubt already in the arena, he was always the first of them to arrive there. 

“So this is it, the Shield reunion, after what three years you guys are gonna be back as a team” spoke Danielle, she knew like everyone did the WWE Universe was going to be ecstatic and over joyed to see them together again after everything that had happened. Roman had been working tirelessly to prove to Dean and Seth he wasn’t going to betray them again, as well as tried to talk to Paige several times in backstage segments all of them ending in disappointment. “You know social media is gonna blow up again right? And you guys are gonna be questioned to insanity” added Danielle, remembering how twitter was after it was revealed Colby and Saraya were a couple outside of the ring as well as in it. There were so many congratulation posts and even #Saige went viral for a few days following the proposal. 

“At least we will be prepared for it this time. And we are expecting go knows how many different questions to head our way” replied Colby, reading the A4 piece of paper that was tapped to the wall near catering, finding out where their locker room was so they could put everything in there, then go back for food or something. He smiled when he found out what room they were in, before leading the others to where they would be. Each of them side hi to their co-workers and friends as they went by, smiling as they normally did. It was like being back home with family, they all knew each other so well. 

“I wonder what Carrano wants to speak to us all about?” randomly spoke Paige as they entered the locker room, seeing Joe’s things already there and hearing the shower going. Jon and Colby shouted into the bathroom they were there and had the girls with them, hearing his reply shortly after. The girls had been informed before they arrived at the arena knowing one was in a match and the other was doing a segment in the ring. As well as the final reunion so many had been waiting to see. This was going to be memorable considering the area they were in was the same one where the original three members of the Shield had debut and also where the Shield Implosion happened over three years before hand. 

“So how’s the wedding planning going?” asked Danielle wondering how the planning for the big day was going, she knew that was probably a question either one or both of them were asked on social media all the time, but she still had to ask. She could remember when Paige had asked herself and AJ to be her bridesmaids and had asked Alicia to be her maid of honour. Alicia having taken the position seriously and gotten to work making plans for the bachelorette party, coming up with ideas and letting female co-workers of the ideas so they knew what to expect. She smiled as she watched Seth walk over to Paige and kiss her gentle on the temple a small smile of his own. 

“Its going good, got the date set for next year. 21st of February. We told our parents so they knew it wasn’t an in ring thing. Paige has picked her two bridesmaids and maid of honour, as I have asked my two grooms-men and best man. All there is really left to do now is the actual wedding, dresses and tux, flowers, reception and all the other decorations, seating and table plans” responded Seth smiling again when he remembered where they agreed to marry. In Florida where they first met in FCW years before hand. He knew it was going to be a biggish occasion, with Paige’s family coming from England and his own coming from Iowa, all their friends both from the world of wrestling and out of it. He knew either Stephanie, Paul or both would request something. 

“That’s sweet, I can’t wait for the day to come, you two are such a sweet couple” replied Summer, doing her happy clap at hearing there was a date set, as well as all the other things they had already done. She knew as anyone who knew the couple they were serious about this as they had been about their relationship. She loved how they were so happy together even how they inspired others around them to find their own happiness. Although she was slightly down from her own relationship coming to an end just months before hand, although she and Dean had decided to stay as friends. She was at least happy someone she called friend had found their own happiness. 

It wasn’t long before they were all at the location Carrano had called them all to for the meeting via text message. It appeared as if the entire Raw roster was there along with most of the SmackDown one. They all knew it was important, especially when they seen him appear from one of the room looking at a bunch of paper attached to a clipboard and had several sealed envelopes in his hands. When he finally looked up, he appeared to be counting how many of them were there before smiling, clearly happy none of the ones he called were missing. He took a few breaths before looking back up to each of them. 

“Okay so I called you here after receiving some information from the higher ups about the Christmas Tour. All of you here will be on the tour and travelling to all of the listed countries, you will also be doing the Tribute to the Troops. For those of you on Monday Night Raw you will be doing a special Christmas Show, where as all of you on SmackDown will be doing the Boxing Day one” spoke Carrano getting the bit he knew they were going to be annoyed about over and done with first. “Okay on to other things. Survivor Series is coming up. So that means Raw vs SmackDown will be in play. Tonight there will be a SmackDown invasion on Raw. As normal there will be a few fights. When things are set right with Joe then he will be leading a counter attack on SmackDown. All of this will be lead to two traditional five on five elimination matches at Survivor Series, one for the men and the other for the women. It will also lead to several champion vs champion non title matches. So the champions of Raw will be going again the champions of SmackDown. Yes Jinder that means you will be facing Brock at the event” added Carrano before letting them go on their way, he quickly took hold of Saraya’s arm as she walked passed him. Leading her into the office he had originally come from, once they were in there he closed the door behind him so it was a little more private, he knew Saraya was likely to be curious as to why he had pulled her into the room without saying anything. 

“So the company has decided to renew your contract with us, except it wont be the same as the one your currently on. With all the things coming and everything you have achieved Stephanie has drawn up a new contract for you” spoke Carrano, handing the sealed envelope over to Saraya, she smiled as accepted it. “From what I have been told there is a few addition features to it, as well as it being a seven year contract rather than the normal three year one” added Carrano before allowing her to leave and return to her locker room. She once again smiled before leaving the room, knowing she would have to read over it at some point and she had a lot of thinking to do. She knew the company more specifically Paul and Stephanie would want to renew her contract, she had done so much for the women’s division during her time so far, plus what she and Stephanie had done together. Proving the women in the company could have memorable feuds just like the men, they could change something, and have matches that would be talked about for years to come. They could prove they were worth watching. 

Upon re-entering the room Saraya was met with two rather relieved looking people. She smiled as she knew how worried Colby and Jon could be when she suddenly disappears, or pulled away without warning. She held up the envelope before either of the men before could ask why she was pulled away by Carrano. Colby just did as he normally did, showing his affection for the one he was happy to spend the rest of his life with. Jon on the other hand just smiled he had a feeling what was in the envelope. 

“My new contract, in cording to Carrano it has some added features to it and is a seven year one rather than three” spoke Saraya informing the boys what the contract was about. As she knew they would eventually ask. She also knew what she was going to ask next was likely to hit a saw spot with the pair of them. “You guys spoke to Joe, about the whole TLC thing and the upcoming events for Survivor Series?” asked Saraya, seeing the way both of them looked at each other, Danielle also seen the look they gave each other. 

“He isn’t calm enough for it yet, Brit Brit, but as soon as he is we will talk to him about it. As for the Survivor Series matches, he knows we’re not teaming together as the Shield. Paul pulled him aside earlier on and informed him me and Colby are facing the SmackDown Tag Team Champions in the Uso’s. You being a ringside with us as normal. You already know what the plans for you are its you vs Stephanie, winner takes all. If she wins the Family will be dismantled if you win then the Authority will be permanently removed from office” responded Jon, revealing Joe had been informed of the matches at Survivor Series, although it had been evidently clear he wasn’t happy about the reunion being on the back burner again. Something he would have to deal with. 

“Whether we like it or not the Shield will eventually reunite to help Joe get over with the WWE Universe. Jon knows it, I know it, you definitely know it and I have no doubt the WWE Universe have already figure it, hence they will be happy we are back but they know it will only last so long due to getting the job done” spoke Colby from besides Saraya, he knew it as soon as the Shield reunion was put on the table, it was for one reason and one reason only. To get the Roman Reigns character over with the crowd. He kissed the top of her head before going to get changed into his ring gear, ever since the initial Shield Reunion a week or so before TLC they had been donning their original Shield gear. Complete with a new set of dog tags. 

~ Time Skip ~

The show had ended. Most of it was spent with those in attendance on the edge of their seats. There had been returns in the form of Nia Jax, Samoa Joe and Bo Dallas. To the surprise of most the Monster Among Men had also made his return going after those who betrayed him at TLC a few weeks prior. There was a seize by SmackDown who took over Raw and attacked the superstars, where as Shane initiated the war for the upcoming event Survivor Series. AJ had once again been on a match for Raw as he had the previous night, this time teaming with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose to take on Miz, Sheamus and Cesaro. Replacing Roman for the night much like Raw’s general manager had done the night before at the TLC event. 

“So Ride Along?” spoke Saraya, smiling slightly. She could still remember when she appeared on it during the first season. Driving with Foxy from one city to the next, different topics of conversation popping up and spraying silly string everywhere once they arrived at the city. They had been determined to beat Joe and Jon to the hotel that night just to see the look of the boys faces when they realised they had been beaten by a pair of girls. She could also remember Seth’s first appearance on there. How his suitcase had gotten left at the arena. As well as discussions about hair took over, along with the bad language when Seth was informed about his case being left behind and a backstage hand kindly returning it to him at the hotel when they finally arrived. 

“Yup, I believe Jon and Renee are the other ones doing it” responded Colby, remembering this was the third time he was to appear on the show and the second time this season, as he had appeared along side Joe and Jon on the seasons premier. This time he was going to be appearing with his faïence where as Jon was to appear with his current partner. “Not gonna leave my suitcase behind again right? you’re life depends on it” added Seth to one of the many who were directing them to the cars that were ready to be used for the show, cameras in the cars ready to film the footage for the show. 

It wasn’t long before the two put their things into the truck of the car, noticing the camera filming them, Colby just giving it a side glance where as Saraya smiled at it. Both of which entered the car, Colby in the drivers seat, where as Saraya was in the front passenger seat. The pair of them soon set of driving turning into the crowd of fans, both waving at them as they went. 

“Okay here, we go, the next city we go woooo” spoke Colby hearing Saraya laugh slightly from the passenger seat, that in turn causing him to smile while keeping his eyes on the road. “We definitely got everything this time right?” asked Colby making sure they had everything although he knew if they didn’t then it was too late as they had just turned on to the highway leading to the next city where the live event was to take place in a few days time. Saraya smiled and nodded as she had double checked she had everything before leaving the locker room. She knew after the first time of Colby doing the show he would pretty much ask the same question four billion odd times to make sure they had everything with them. 

“How does it feel to have the old Shield gear back, the old entrance, even the old music” asked Saraya, wondering what her husband to be thought about having the whole attire back and once again being called the Architect of the Shield. She knew he was aware of the true reason for the Shield reuniting, just like she knew he wasn’t amused by it just as Jon wasn’t. “Didn’t you enjoy the reaction the WWE Universe had to you. You got the biggest pop ever and are now the Raw Tag Team champions alongside Jon” added Paige, smiling slightly when Colby quickly turned to her, she knew what she said was right, he had enjoyed the crowd reaction as well as being in the team again. 

“It’s brilliant being back in the old gear again with the new merchandise and dog tags, but it’s not the same without you being there as well. You were our girl, the equaliser for the team. The Shield isn’t the Shield without the Anti-Diva in our corner” responded Colby, admitting he loved being back in the Shield gear and being called the Architect or one of the Hounds of Justice again but he would never see the team as complete without the one who was revealed to be the fourth member and only girl. Without Paige. “We had some good times travelling together as a team. Admittedly us guys we had our ups and downs but you made sure we were on the same page every night. No punt intended” added Colby realising the punt that was in his line of speech and smiling slight when Saraya herself caught on to it as well. It went quiet after that, Saraya noticing the welcome sign for the city approaching to which she went in her bag, knowing Colby was likely expecting this but wanted to do it none the less. 

“Yay we arrived in the city alive” said Saraya before spraying the can of silly string she had with her at Colby, he looked surprised that she had the can of the stringy stuff but smiled none the less as he remember the warning she had kindly given him, although he thought she was joking at the time. “You’re driving skills have got us here in one piece yippy” added Saraya, laughing when he gave her the What the fuck look. He knew she was joking and did this with anyone she was in the car with but he still found it odd how she would do that to him, as she hadn’t done that since they first started to travel together, just the two of them. 

“It’s the coffee. Gives me the power to multi-task” responded Colby waiting until Saraya had distracted herself by picked up his travel mug to investigate the contents. At which point he got his own can of silly string and sprayed her with it. Laughing when he heard her shocked screech. It wasn’t long before the pair of them seen the hotel come into view. As well as the other car behind them which was transporting the duo of Jon and Renee. Both smiling knowing at least one of the pair were going to ask what happened considering Saraya had silly string in the left side of her hair, and from what Colby could tell down her top, where as he had a kind of crown of the stuff, as well as it being in his beard and on his jeans. 

“That was fun, we should definitely do Ride Along more often” spoke Paige once they arrived at the hotel, just beating Jon and Renee, the latter appearing to have driven. Jon looked at the duo oddly when he seen them both covered in silly string, even more so when he seen Saraya attempt to get it from her top. Renee on the other hand just smiled trying to hold back her laughter, she was close with Saraya so knew how fun loving the woman was. She also knew from Jon, Colby just loved being around friends and family just having a good time with them. “Beat yah” added Saraya smiling when Jon playfully chased after her around the two cars, a huge smile on his lips the entire time. Renee smiling as was Colby at how immature the two could be at times but knowing that was what made them so lovable and unique. 

Hey there, sorry it took so long to update this story. I just had a few things to deal with, but I will be back to updating it as much as possible and eventually completing it. Thank you for sticking with me.


	12. Wrath of the Anti-Diva

The new year had arrived with it the injury of Jon, Saraya was shocked to learn he had been wrestling with an injury although she knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. Everyone was planning for the beginning of the road. The Royal Rumble. Some were even planning for the first ever Mix Match Challenge, Paige had debut her new stable just after survivor series and smiled when another trio similar to her own appeared on SmackDown Live. With Jon’s injury the Shield plans had been put on hold for the time being, Jason Jordan had replace him in the tag team match on Christmas day winning his first Raw Tag Team Championship and his third over all with the company. 

Tonight Stephanie was going to be backstage along with her husband, although she wouldn’t appear on TV, The Authority was gone Paige had succeeded with her mission and left Kurt Angle to run the entire show. Although he was all to aware of what she was cable of when she set her mind to something, after all he seen how she changed what it meant to be in a team with the Shield, and she started an entire revolution, not to mentioned destroying the Authority in retaliation for Stephanie causing the destruction of the shield. Now she was the leader of Absolution, a team of three woman who had put the Raw Women Division on notice, and had been destructive ever since. No one can been able to stop them. 

At this moment in time Jason Jordan was in the ring, having just interrupted Roman Reigns. It was obvious by his expression Roman wasn’t happy. Colby watched from the back with Saraya at his side knowing that tonight Miss Hell in Boots returns to the Shield. Giving them her support and guidance once again, but to do that she would have to put one Jason Jordan in his place. Colby smiled as he knew what was to come. They were all aware Nathan new what was to come, he just wasn’t aware there wouldn’t be any scripts, it was all a shoot promo when it come to Paige. 

“When I watched your match last week with Samoa Joe man. I got goosebumps, it was like for the first time in my life, I felt like I was apart of something meaningful” spoke Jason, clearly seeing the confusion on Roman’s features of why he was there, and hearing the WWE Universe chat You both suck!. “Man its just like you said, when someone messes with ones of us they mess with all of us. On behalf of my partner Seth Rollins, well I’m just going to say … well … hang on I just wanna say that you proved that this, this is your yard baby. This is your yard” continued Jason, watching as Roman just got more and more confused as he went on, although not seeming to take any notice of that. “I’m gonna say thank you” added Jason, holding his fist out like the members of the Shield did. Roman’s confusion turning to frustration, thankful when the Burn It Down sounded through the arena, signalling the arrival of The Architect himself. 

Seth happily came down to the ring with his Raw Tag Team Championship around his waist and microphone in hand, more because he knew who was to come. He knew Paige was going to come out sooner or later and confront Jason Jordan, giving him a piece of her mind and showing him what happens when someone doesn’t respect the people who changed everything. She would be even worse when she was convinced someone was trying to replace someone in something she had helped with. Roman too smiled when he realised Paige was there and what she was likely to be thinking, she could be a scary person to be around when she wanted to be. 

“You still have a lot to learn, now last week I had to teach you a lesson about team work, that worked out pretty well. But this week, but man aha we are really gonna have to work on your timing here brother” spoke Seth as he made his way down to the ring. Seeing the look of confusion come across his tag team partners features and the amused one to appear on Roman’s. “I know you mean well but, you’re kind of stepping on Roman’s moment here alright” added Seth seeing that it wasn’t quite getting through to Jordan, he knew if he couldn’t get his replacement tag team partner to understand then Paige would, and she wouldn’t be nice about it either. She may have Mandy Rose and Sonja Deville to help, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t take time out and give him and Roman that helping hand they appear to be in need of. 

“This is everyone’s moment. Just like we took care of the Bar on the very first night that we teamed together” replied Jason, a proud smile on his lips and a small sparkle in his eyes at what he had achieved, his luck had turned around so suddenly. From being removed from the Raw’s men team at survivor series to being attacked by Triple H, even from losing a match against Roman Reigns for the Intercontinental Championship and being attacked by Samoa Joe backstage afterwards. “And now, we’re all champions, and we run this show” added Jason trying to get the two in the ring to realise they were a team, although it was painstakingly obvious his tag team partner and the muscle of the shield weren’t seeing the same thing. 

“Hold, hold up man. Alright look man, enough with this we stuff. You’re a team with Seth, and me, I’m the guy” responded Roman not being able to listen to any more of Jason Jordan believing he was a member of the Shield and had replaced Dean Ambrose, he found it amusing in a way, as he knew when Paige did appear she was gonna give it to him in a way he understood, more than happy to do what he and Seth couldn’t. “And we’re all champions” interrupted Jason, seemingly over zealous about what he was apart of or at least what he thought he was apart of. “We’re not like the Shield but you have to admit, we’re pretty good. We might be the most dominate three man group in all WWE” added Jason, not seeing the conversation that was happening between Seth and Roman as they tried to figure out what he was on about, it was clear they weren’t on the same page. 

It wasn’t long before Finn Balor’s music hit, he along with the remaining two members of the club on Raw. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson appeared at the top of the ramp, having heard what was said and finding it amusing, as the three of them could see what Jason Jordan clearly couldn’t, and he like Seth and Roman knew when Paige did appear, she wasn’t going to be kind about it, after all he knew what she could be like, he had helped her with her mission as had so many others, being released when her task was done just as he had promised to do. Now they no longer were members of the Family. They were still close to the point Finn would be weary if he seen her at ring side during a match. 

“Jason, I know your excited to be out here apart of something big. But do you really think you’re apart of the most dominate three man group in all of WWE? I’ve been running with Gallows and Anderson for ten years before you knew Kurt Angle was your dad” spoke Finn, he knew what was to come in terms of their match and knew Paige wasn’t going to be coming out what poor Jason expected, after all he was expecting her when he, Gallows and Anderson appeared. “Anderson and I, won the Raw tag team championships, and Finn Balor. Well Finn Balor made history, Finn Balor made history by becoming the first ever WWE Universal Champion” added Luke Gallows at the three known as the club began to make their way down to the ring standing face to face with the opposite team well as two members of a team and another over zealous one. 

“So just like you Jason. we’re excited because 2018 is the year of Balor Club” spoke Finn, listening to the cheers the men got. He knew the WWE Universe we already imagining The Club vs The Shield when Dean Ambrose finally returns from injury. Their cheers gave that away, hell their boos to Jason Jordan’s comments earlier on was a sure sign what Jason Jordan hoped for wasn’t going to happen, no matter how hard he wanted to be part of the Shield, it was unlikely to happen. It wasn’t long before Jason Jordan began to laugh slightly, almost as if it was a fake laugh. 

“Balor Club?” asked Jason in almost disbelief at what he heard. “Please I’m happy to be apart of the champions club” responded Jason Jordan as the crowd once again erupted in boos, Roman shook his head in disbelief where as Seth’s only response was to put his head his his hand, not sure whether to just walk out or question what was happening, as it appeared Jason had completely lost his mind of a few things. Namely where he stood with Roman and Seth themselves. “Champions Club, Champions Club. Is it some cute new version of The Shield?” asked Carl Anderson seeing the two members of the Shield clearly weren’t impressed with the whole idea and taking advantage of the miscommunication, as well as Jason’s assumption they were a team. “It must be because I don’t see the lunatic fringe out here. I see the Architect, I see the Big Dog, and er. I see er, what that name? what’s that thing we call him? Its on the tip of me tongue, it begins with an N” spoke Finn asking several questions, “Should I?” asked Gallows knowing what it was that Finn was thinking off. “Give it to him” responded Anderson, to which Gallows appeared to be pleased to hear. 

“NEEEEERRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD” spoke Gallows rather loudly while leaning towards Jason Jordan. Both Finn Balor and Karl Anderson had amused smiles on their faces, especially when they knew it was true. Jason Jordan had been acting like a huge fan boy of the Shield. The trio soon began to laugh soon after, Jason’s only response was to slap Gallows around the face which almost caused a full blown fight. That being prevented by Finn and Karl holding Luke back where as Seth and Roman pulled Jason back, both appearing to question him, while it appeared to get heated between Roman and Jason, Seth once again being the one to talk sense into the pair of them. It wasn’t long before the voice of the general manager could be heard. 

“Woah, hold up there guys hold up. We already have a great show planned tonight, featuring Brock Lesnar and the returning Miz and I think I just found my main event. You wanna see these two teams settle this in a six man tag match tonight?” asked Kurt to the WWE Universe watching as Roman picked up his championship and the three members of Balor Club turned around to face the stage where he was stood with the microphone. “Then its on. Oh its true, its damn true” spoke Kurt when the crowd began to cheer. He returned backstage after that shortly followed by the six men in the ring, knowing they would be making game plans. 

The camera cut to backstage to show, Paige had been watching the entire thing from the back, along with Sonja and Mandy. The two had been thankful to her for taking them under her wing, but they also knew she still had something to so with the Shield, after all after Survivor Series the three came to her, celebrating their win with her, when they reunited for the first time they requested they have Paige with them once more. They knew if the Shield was to be fully reunited it had to be made up of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Paige. It had been that way ever since the reveal back in 2014. When the boys come back everyone expected Paige to rejoin them, something that was yet to happen. 

“I think its time someone put Kurt’s son in his place” spoke Sonja, she knew all to well Paige had wanted to go out there and show him what happens when you try and replace a member of the Shield. Sonja looked to Mandy spotting Saraya had fury burning rather brightly in her eyes, both woman placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her, although they knew it was easier said than done. The WWE Universe cheered when they seen her reaction to what happened in the ring. 

“Calm down Paige, we all know no one is going to replace your brother in the Shield. No one is even capable of replacing Dean. Plus Seth and Roman wouldn’t let it happen, and hell would freeze over before you even consider the idea. So if you have to find Jordan give to him so he understands that, then so be it. We can all before sure it will be a lesson he wont forget” added Mandy, before the camera’s left them alone and the trio took a deep breath before going their separate ways. Saraya returning to Kurt who informed her of when she would make herself known to Jason, to which she smiled and skipped of. Colby catching her as she headed to the locker room. He knew she was still slightly down by the release of two of her close friends in Danielle and Tenille. 

“Hey there” spoke Seth upon catching her, a smile on his lips as she gave him a hug and ruffled his hair with a smile on her lips. He knew that look all to well but returned the smile none the less, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to the locker room. Even now they still shared a locker room with each other. For the time being Nathan was in the normal men’s locker room, an act that Stephanie had decided upon, as something the man in question had spoken out against on several occasions. “So you ready to tear Mr Jordan a new one after the match up tonight?” asked Colby, he knew his wife to be all to well, there was just something there, like she could flip as switch and instantly be in character, becoming this bad ass woman no one wished to be on the receiving end of. 

“Yup, the poor bugger not gonna forget that one any time soon” replied Saraya, she knew for some reason Nathan had been looking forward to it, although she had no idea why. She had been told to act like she had when Stephanie had destroyed the Shield way back in 2014. Something she was happy to do as it showed she was still the Anti-Diva that the WWE Universe knew and loved so much. She may have refused the title of Queen but that didn’t mean she was gonna let things go back to the way they were before she changed them. It wasn’t long before they returned to the locker room, having stopped of at catering on the way there, getting something to eat and a few bottles of water. Joe was already in there watching as the show continued on, smiling when the duo entered the room hand in hand. 

A few hours later and the main event rolled around. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson entering the arena first shortly followed by Finn Balor. Jo-Jo introducing them as they come out much like she did with the opposing team, Seth making his entrance first, followed by Jason Jordan and Roman Reigns. The match was soon under way with Seth and Finn starting off. The Balor Club working as a cohiced unit where as their opponents didn’t seem to be. It was evidently clear the duo of Roman and Seth had a game plan, one that appeared to include keeping Jason out of the match as much as possible, the pair working as best as they could as the Shield members they are, showing that no matter what they were united. There were times when the “Champions Club” got the upper hand, such as using their abilities to do some epic moves and Seth even countering the Sling Blade, a move both he and Finn had in common. 

It all started to break down towards the end of the match, Luke Gallows had knocked Jason Jordan off the apron who in response got into the ring and attacked the man in question, preventing the referee seeing the tag Seth made to Roman, and cause Roman to almost flip at him in response, his frustration for the younger man growing almost becoming angry. Jason had also made another mistake when he tried to help Seth to his feet after the magic killer, obstructing Seth view when he did finally see where Finn was it was too later and was on the receiving end of the drop kick into the corner. Finn quickly threw Jason from the ring and set up for his finisher coup de grace, quickly pinning Seth to win the match. Exiting the ring shortly after along side Luke and Karl who had been on the receiving end of Roman’s anger, one receiving the Superman Punch and the other the Spear on the outside of the ring. 

Roman re-entered the ring to check on Seth after the match was over knowing the pain he was feeling after being on the receiving end of said move before. Jason on the other hand paced around outside the ring, waiting until Seth got the corner before attempting anything. Seth only response was to give him a menacing look for the acts he had pulled in the match with had resulting in their team losing the bout. Only when he need he seen Paige standing behind Jason, a look on her pale features that could send shivers down anyone spine. By now the WWE Universe had erupted into cheers at seeing her there at the same time as two other members of the Shield. Jason having a feeling something was wrong turned around, wishing he hadn’t when he seen the fury burning brightly in her brown eyes, his own response was to hold up his hands as if to surrender to her, and take a few steps backwards. He watched carefully as Roman handed her a microphone, knowing she was there for one of two reasons. 

Paige practically stalked Jason around the ring, every time he stepped away from her she stepped towards him. He at least found comfort in knowing Sonja and Mandy weren’t with her, he knew he would be in trouble if they were. He watched with terror as Paige placed the microphone on the steel stairs as she passed them, the WWE Universe cheers got louder when they realised why she had actually appeared. She hadn’t come to talk. It was clear Jason had realised that as well. Roman felt for the boy, he really did but knew better than to try and do something, she was known as Miss Hell in Boots for a reason and Jason was about to find out why. In a blink of an eye Paige had slapped Jason stunning him for the time being, she took full advantage of that, preforming a drop kick, forcing him into the ring post which a sickening clatter. 

She followed him as he crawled around the ring, a sort of evil smile passing over her lips. Seth had by now gotten to his feet with the help of Roman. Watching as she once again dropped kicked him, but this time only when he ran at her, taking out his knee and forcing him into the steal steps. Seth looks around the WWE Universe when he heard them cheering, knowing they probably wanted to see this happen since earlier on in the night. He watched as everyone else did as she was about to do something else, quickly realising she was going for her submission, Seth got out of the ring, wrapping his arms around Paige was stopping her from continuing his attack. Roman had also gotten from the ring, only making sure Jason was still able to move on his own. He figured the most he suffered was a bruised ego especially he had been on he receiving end of a beating from none other than Paige herself. 

Once at the top of the stage Seth released his grip a little bit, still not fully letting her go especially since she had put up a fight when he pulled her to the stage in the first place. It wasn’t long before Jason’s heavy breathing could be heard on the mic, Roman was half way between him and Seth with Paige. He hoped Jason didn’t do anything stupid, although he had feeling the kid was going to. After all this was the first time he had been with them and seen this side of Paige. 

“What … what the hell ….. was that for?” asked Jason while trying to get his breath back. Not understanding why she had suddenly appeared and attacked him like that. In his eyes he had done anything to her. He had only done what he was thought was right. Roman shook his head upon hearing the question, returning to Seth and Paige and holding the microphone to her so she could speak, since Seth had refused to release her arms. Seth had figured what his tag team partner for the time being had done, and knew threw it Paige was unlikely to get on with him. She was who could hold a grudge for years if she had to. 

“What did you do? You didn’t listen, you tried to replace my brother in the Shield, when that didn’t work you tried to replace the shield with the Champions Club. Then you had the nerve to say you didn’t do anything during the match when you distracted the frigging referee preventing the tag, and you stopped Seth from seeing where Finn was which cost the entire team the match. A champion you maybe Jason but apart of this team your not” almost shouted Paige, making it clear the question had only wound her up more. Roman dropped the microphone after that while Seth pulled Paige backstage, leaving Jason bewildered in he ring, realising his mistakes as her words rang in his ears. Only now did he understand what he had done and knowing there was nothing he could do to avoid her wrath.


	13. Peep Show Interview

The WWE Universe cheered for Paige as she put Jason Jordan in his place. It had been the talk of the week, especially how merciless she had been towards him and how Seth had to literally drag her from the ring area, but never once tried to stop his fiancée from attacking his tag team partner. Many were beginning to question whether or not the team of Seth and Jason was going to last, especially since they were set to face the team of Sheamus and Cesaro at the Royal Rumble, for their tag team championship. People were questioning if there was cracks beginning to show with the team. Something Colby knew to be true, the communication and lack of chemistry that makes a good team was missing with them. They were the ones who were just thrown together but the opposite of Sheamus and Cesaro happened. Their team was falling apart. 

Tonight more questions were likely going to be asked by the WWE Universe, as it was the twenty fifth anniversary of Raw. Both the new and the old would be there, current superstars working to become legends and those who had already succeeded in becoming a household name would be working together. Almost like a once in a lifetime event. The WWE Universe were excited to see what would happen, especially if the Club come face to face with DX who had already been confirmed for the event. Or even how the legendary woman would act around the one who had changed it all. Paige. The locker room was also pretty hyped for the event, although not having a clue where they were going to appear or even at which building they were assigned to. All of it would be a surprise even for them. 

“Ooh just got a text from Paul” spoke Saraya, a smile coming to her lips at finally finding out where she was set to be as well as where Colby was since it was very rare the company split them up. Colby soon popped his head from the bathroom, the toothbrush still in his mouth and his hair up in a bun, a sight that made the Brit smile. “Both of us are to be on the Peep show with Christian and Nathan, Joe is defending his title again Miz as arranged a couple of weeks ago” added Saraya, noticing Colby was shirtless when he come out the bathroom altogether. He smiled a rather cheeky smile as she blushed slightly, thanking her as she showed him the plan Paul had sent her. 

“So we are in the main arena tonight, rather than the one where it all started” responded Colby, sitting next to her and trying hard not to chuckle at her blushing, although he was confused as to why, it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him without a shirt on before. “No need to blush Raya, it’s nothing you have seen before, or is it something more R rated your thinking about?” added Colby noticing her blush got worse when he mentioned the R rating, plus the mischievous sparkle gave it away. He had hit it on the head with the guess. “Naughty girl. Have to wait for the honeymoon for that one” finished Colby, returning to the bathroom with a small chuckle at the pout he received in reply, rinsing his mouth out. He knew the night to come was going to be a busy one as would the week following, especially Sunday due to being Royal Rumble. 

“So you going to be in the rumble this year?” asked Saraya, starting to move around the room to pack her things, ready for when they go as they would be going straight to the next city. Then returning home for a couple of days, before heading to Pennsylvania for the big event itself. It was then Saraya began to think, she hadn’t actually seen Colby in a Royal Rumble match since 2014 when he made his first appearance in one. The others he had been at the event but not competed in the match. “Put your tally up to two matches” she added. She could remember he was in the main event of the 2015 event against Brock Lesnar and John Cena, 2016’s he was out with injury and the previous year he had been banned from the event due to invading NXT Take Over and calling out Paul. 

“Survive the tag team match and then appear in the rumble match. That would be awesome. See how many guys I can throw out this time” replied Colby returning from the bathroom holding onto one of her dresses, knowing she would look for it eventually. Especially since it was one of her favourites. “Plus seeing you compete in the ladies rumble. Here’s to you making a little record of your own” added Colby, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and burying his nose in her silky hair. He smirked when he heard her giggle slightly. “mmm strawberry” commented Colby, allowing her to escape from his grasp and handing her the dress. He was looking forward to spending the day with her, just being themselves and no doubt taking a few pictures with fans and giving a few autographs. It was something they had gotten used to, as they had with their relationship being in the spotlight since it was revealed. 

“Where to first? since we both spent a few hours in the gym this morning” asked Saraya, walking back over to the man who had given her everything, once again being wrapped in his arms and feeling both comfortable and safe there. As well as feeling his protectiveness and loving nature radiate from him. Leaning her head against his chest she could hear the steady beat of his heart, oddly feeling more relaxed at hear it, almost as if his heartbeat confirmed he was real and not a figment of her imagination. She didn’t mind what they did for the hours they had free, as long as she got to spend it with him, there had been many times Brie had told her to just spend time with her lover while she could, especially since she would cherish the times once she retired or become a mother. 

“How about we find the nearest Krispy Kreme and go for a doughnut and then wonder around Hot Topics for a while” responded Seth, he knew people would think they were filming for Swerved again but he didn’t care. He loved to go to the store and loved it even more when he got to go there with Saraya. He didn’t just consider her to be his fiancée, he thought as her as his soul mate and best friend. They had so much in common, from their love of wrestling games to just spending their day playing video games, or winding up their friends with a few pranks, as long as they were together. He smiled when he heard her hum in response, quickly taking hold of her hand and leading her from the hotel room, making sure she had shoes on and they had everything they needed before going. He couldn’t imagine how awkward things would be if they had to go down to the reception and ask for the spare key to the room, or get to the outlet and find they didn’t have the money to pay for the things. 

“You heard from Jon?” asked Seth, he knew how close both Jon and Saraya were. Just as he always smiled when the two didn’t correct those who assumed they were siblings, they just let people get on with it. After all they acted as brother and sister, and were siblings to the WWE Universe. Having knowing each other for so long he could understand why they no longer correct people when they mistakenly thought they were actual siblings just as he could understand why so many believed they were. If he didn’t know any better he would have believed they were related by the way they act around each other and their near enough identical personalities. 

“Yup, he’s doing good, the surgery was successful. Blu is keeping him under house arrest while Renee is on the road” responded Saraya, remembering why Colby was injured. She didn’t want to leave him but knew she had too due to the commitment. The two video chat to each other every night, with their dogs Kevin and Rocco making sure he didn’t over do things. The days she did have off she flew over to him, so the two could spend a little time together before she had to leave again. Colby smiled at hearing her response, although he always felt comfortable around her. He could remember an interview he had to do just after their engagement was revealed to the world. Someone had asked if he would change anything about Saraya. A question which he took an offence to due to finding her perfect just the way she was. 

“Ready for the fans around the hotel and city?” again asked Colby, knowing they would be around somewhere. If they weren’t waiting around the hotel then there was a chance they would be walking around the streets just waiting to to catch one of them. He could remember the only time the hotel wasn’t busy with the WWE Universe waiting was when the caught a late flight, arriving at the hotel in the early hours of the morning to find it quiet, both of them had found it calming and rather relaxing compared to the flight they had been on. Especially with some passengers complain, children screaming and those awkward ones who just couldn’t be satisfied. They had slept well that night, Colby as always had Saraya in his arms snuggled up against him. 

“Wouldn’t be the same without someone stopping us and asking for an autograph or a photo” replied Saraya, hooking her arm around his after putting her cap on and her hood up, waiting for Colby to do the same. The two were pleasantly surprised to see Joe in the elevator, looking as if he was going to go exploring around the city, not even attempting to hide who he was as both Saraya and Colby were, something that actually made the older Samoan smile a little. He knew the two could be unsociable at times. Especially when they just wanted to be left alone and not have to be their on screen characters. 

“You know their still going to recognise the pair of you right?” asked Joe, receiving the nods in reply, to which he smiled wondering why they hid themselves if they knew someone out there was going to recognise them. He had tried to figure the answer to that so many times in the past, especially when Jon did it as well. Where as he thrived in the spotlight it appeared as if his stable mates and close friends didn’t or at least they didn’t appear to. He knew they were private people who preferred their personal life wasn’t on display for the entire world to know. Saraya being the one who confused him most considering like himself she was from a wrestling family, one of the few known English ones. “So where you two off too? On a date before becoming Mr and Mrs Rollins?” asked Joe, he knew the two went on little dates every now and again, just so they were together, he could always remember their little walk through a park in Florida, how they took a picnic with them and fed the ducks while they were there. 

“Pretty much, you know us. Plus its the last chance we have before Royal Rumble and ze wedding” responded Colby, knowing the wedding day was fast approaching. He was aware Foxy had arranged the hem party for Saraya, just as he was aware Claudio and Matt had been planning his own bachelor party, inviting most of the guys in the locker room along, although they had promised Saraya nothing R Rated just a little clubbing involved and something to do with his hair. It wasn’t long before the elevator dinged signalling it had arrived at the destined floor, the three of them noticed the lobby was unusually quiet for the time of day, although none of them complained. “See you tonight Joe” added Colby before walking off to the parking lot with Saraya. 

Later on in the day seen the many superstars arriving at the destined location. Saraya and Colby walking in to the main arena hand in hand with their cases rolling behind them, the one which held their ring gear in. Colby spotting Nathan there, knowing he was set to do a segment with him and Saraya, where she would explain her actions from weeks before hand to the world and he would confirm his original finisher of the Black Out was indeed back. Saraya would also be entering the Royal Rumble match as well as their had been much speculation whether or not she would especially if the recent reports were anything to go by. Neither of them had actually worked out how their wedding date had been leaked to the world, but he knew that was why so many were expecting his Saraya not to be in the first ever Woman’s Royal Rumble Match. 

“Ready for this?” asked Colby, letting go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her waist. He was aware of Fergal and the other members of Balor Club being at the Arena where it all started twenty five years prior. They were also aware of the Undertaker being there, along side the members of DX and a few others including Matt Hardy and his seemingly rival in Windham. If he was honest he was looking forward to the next week to come, the Royal Rumble was set for the Sunday coming and his wedding day was the following Thursday, just four days apart and something he couldn’t wait for the days to bring. 

“Yup. Being on the peep show with you and officially entering the Woman’s Royal Rumble Match. Who wouldn’t be ready” replied Saraya, a smile on her lips as they walked to their locker room. Both of them quickly changing and getting warmed up ready for the nights show. Although neither competing they would be up to something. Saraya would be a ring side with Absolution as well as the Peep show later on in the night. Where as Colby was set for a little miss-communication with his tag team partner. 

~ * Peep Show * ~ 

Christian was in the middle of the ring with four director’s chair set out, each with Peep Show on the back with the logo that matched the one in the left hand corner of the ring as you entered the arena. He had a smile on his lips as he waited for the WWE Universe to settle a little bit before introducing his guests for the evening. He had read some of the questions the WWE Universe had been asking each of them directed at Paige for the attack she initiated on Jason Jordan a few weeks prior. 

“Welcome to the show peeps. So my guests this evening are some of the most talked about in the world of wrestling as of late. The Raw Tag Team Champions and the Princess of the Empire herself. I’m gonna be asking her some pretty tough questions, so lets hope she doesn’t kick my arse all over the arena like she did with Jason Jordan a few weeks back” spoke Christian, revealing who his guests were for the small show in a show. He had watched the attack from his home in Canada, like so many others he seen it as a message been sent but he was still going to ask her why. “So lets not delay this any longer. Please welcome your Raw Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins and Jason Jordan” he added, getting a little more excited, he listened to the WWE Universe as they cheered for Seth but booed Jason, showing they didn’t like him very much. It wasn’t long before the chants of “You Suck” echoed around the arena, especially when Jason made his way out to the ring. 

“Oh man, peep show, Brooklyn what up?” spoke Seth as soon as she was comfy on one of the chairs, he had his Burn It Down t-shirt on, while trying to hide his excitement at being in the ring with one of the best when it come to Tag Team work, after all he was a nine time tag team champion along with his best friend Edge. “Thank you, thank you. Man its been ….” added Seth, he knew if anyone could give him a pep talk in the tag team area then this was one of the four men he could personally think of to do it. The others being Edge, and the Hardy’s. Seth look to his side when he heard a familiar voice interrupt him. 

“I’ve got this one Seth. It’s been amazing” said Jason, his confidence at an all time high although he was cut off himself when he received the loud endlessness boos from the WWE Universe who clearly didn’t want to hear him speak. Seth on the other hand just sat next to him, unsure how to take being interrupted by his tag team partner, and finding the boos amusing to say the least. Especially how they chosen to do it in a way that could remind anyone of the similar events Roman endured and still does to an extent although not as bad as he once did. “Now … I know we are out here to talk about our upcoming title defence but” added Jason, hearing the boos once again take over, the WWE Universe showing they really didn’t care for the words he was trying to speak. “Well before I talk about that I just want to say, It is an ….. I wanna take a moment to say it is an ….. it is an honour to be out here in your presence, in fact it is an honour to be in the presence of all the superstars and legends we have around here tonight” spoke Jason ignoring the fans and the unamused look Seth was giving him, clearly hoping he would stop talking. “I actually wanted to say thank you for all of your continued support, most all I just wanted to congratulate my dad Kurt Angle, for assembling such an incredible collection of talent that is here tonight and I just wanted to say despite what all of you say my dad really doesn’t suck. In fact if we could all just stand up and give my dad a big round of applause come on please” finally finished Jason. 

The camera showed Seth on many occasions looking like he didn’t want to be there or was about to get up and walk out. Even a few times where it appeared as if he was going to face palm himself or just punch Jason. Christian too had a similar expression, trying to be polite and not tell the poor guy to shut up or even ask someone to turn his microphone off. Although he found it amusing how the WWE Universe booed him all the way through his never ending speech. He shared a look with Seth and knew there was one thing that could get the man in question to quieten down. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen please help me in welcoming, WWE’s very own Miss Hell In Boots. Paige” spoke Christian hearing the Boos turn in to cheers and watching as several signs went up for her. He listened as the demon scream at the start of her entrance played, and noticed the fearful look that washed over Jason’s features as well as the softer one that came over Seth’s. Like many he stayed quiet as she entered the ring although he did give her a gentle hug and direct her towards her seat the opposite side of Seth. “Paige, welcome to the peep show. As you know I do have a few questions for you, that I’m sure the WWE Universe are interested to hear your answer to. Although I’m pretty sure they are also hoping you will repeat your actions from a couple of weeks ago” added Christian noticing how Seth placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling slightly and hearing Paige’s laugh when he mentioned her repeating her actions from the weeks before hand. 

“Yup, pretty tempted to do it again. If Jason over there went on any longer he would have regretted it. Especially when his daddy wouldn’t have been able to do anything to stop me” responded Paige, revealing in her own way she was tempted to come out before her time and do something which would force the gold blooded one to be quiet and listen instead of speak. She smiled when she heard the WWE Universe once again chant for her. Christian waited for the cheers to quiten before asking her questions, although he only had one in mind, he also watched as Jason looked over at her, wondering what he had done for her to be so hostile towards him and why she had attacked him after the tag team match he was in. 

“So Paige, I’m sure everyone here, especially Jason there is wondering why you attacked him a few weeks ago after the tag team match?” asked Christian seeing the smile to appear on her lips, like she was remembering the event that took place, or how neither Roman or Seth tried to stop her, only pulling her away when they seen the best oppoturnity. “I also wanted to ask if you are going to be in the historical Women’s Royal Rumble match this Sunday?” added Christian seeing the way she looked at him then to Seth and heard the WWE Universe go quiet, waiting in anticipation for her answers and wondering if she was going to do anything unexpected. 

“I thought it was obvious why I attacked Baby Angle over there. I mean lets face everyone has wanted to punch him or do something that would make him shut up” responded Paige, revealing she honestly thought it was obvious why she had attacked the guy in the first place. If she was honest she was surprised to learn they hadn’t twigged on to it yet. “I attacked you Jason, to send a message. No one is safe from me, if I could destroy the Authority, and rewrite the meaning of being a woman in this industry. Then you can be damn sure I will come after anyone who tries to replace my brother, who thinks he can replace The Shield with a fan boy version, who thinks he is above the rules and can do everything better than everyone else. You wanna know why I attacked you?” continued Paige standing up and in front of Jason, who merely nodded to her question. “I did it to put you back in your place. You want something around here. Earn it. These people boo you every week because you walk around her acting as if you are gods gift to the wrestling world, acting as if you an entitle brat who should be handed everything. That’s never worked in the past and I will be damned if I let it happen in MY era. You want something Baby Angle then go earn it like everyone else” finished Paige, allowing herself to be pulled back by Seth. She watched as Jason got to his feet, anger in his eyes at the words she spoke. 

“To answer your other question Christian. Yes Paige will be in the Inaugural women’s royal rumble” added Seth before leaning down before the woman he had fallen for all those years ago and sweeping her over his shoulder, although noticing she still had hold of the microphone. He was at least attempting to stop a confrontation between his wife to be and his stand in tag team partner, knowing Jason would be on the losing end if it did happen. Once he had reacted the top of the entrance ramp he gently placed her on her feet, smiling as he did so and standing just behind her ready to catch her if she tried to get to Jason. 

“Oh Jason. You might want to be at your best on Sunday. I will be watching the tag team match and if you are the reason why you and Seth lose the titles then come hell or high water I will find you and nothing is gonna stop me from the ass kicking you’re gonna get” spoke Paige warning the man in the ring what would happen if he ended up being the reason why the duo lost the titles. Seth just smiled and shook his head knowing Jason would assume that was a joke, unaware she was being deadly serious. The look in her eyes gave it away, the fiery nature being replace with the darker more serious one. The one that meant business. Seth lead her backstage after that, hugging her tightly when they got back there, and walking with her back to the locker room. Although they both knew they had to stay until the show finished so they could find out what was happening for the next week or so.


	14. The Special Day

The Royal Rumble had come and gone. With it some pretty amusing surprises, the first ever Women’s Royal Rumble match being a hit with the many legends being in there at random numbers and Asuka winning by last elimination both Nikki Bella and Paige. Ronda Rousey making her debut with the company, although she received mixed reactions from those in attendance. Shinsuke Nakamura proved he was going to be a force to be recognised with when he won the Men’s Royal Rumble last eliminating the big dog of Raw himself for the win and stating he was going to challenge AJ Styles at the grandest stage of them all. WrestleMaina. Seth appeared in the Royal Rumble match along with Cesaro and Sheamus, although Sheamus had spent the least amount of time in there out of the three of them and had been eliminated by the time either Seth or Cesaro even got into the match. 

Today however was the day Colby had been looking forward to, with the permission of both himself and Saraya-Jade the WWE were going to be filming their wedding, most likely for a small documentary or for an episode of Total Diva’s since their close friends in the wrestling world would be attending. For tradition purposes the two spent the night apart, both of them texting each other goodnight since they couldn’t say it to each other as they normally would. Saraya-Jade’s parent’s and siblings had come from the UK to attend the special day, each of them spending the night with her where as Colby’s brother and parents had travelled from Iowa to Florida for the day making it all the more important, especially when this was the first time both families would be meeting each other in person. 

At this moment in time Colby was in his hotel room, with Jon and his older brother Brandon being there with him, Brandon being his best man where as Jon and Maverick were set to be his grooms men. He knew Saraya-Jade’s older sister in Nicole would be the maid of honour just as she had chosen Renee and Foxy as her bridesmaids. He walked quietly around the room picking up the things he would need in terms of getting changed. Since Jon had come into the room with his tux on and a bright smile for the day events set to happen. Especially since he had already been to see the woman who he considered a younger sister just to see how she was holding up with her nerves. It wasn’t long before Colby took a deep breath before going into the bathroom in order to shower and get ready. The nerves slowly growing as the minutes ticked by, he would soon be waiting at the end of the isle for his beautiful raven haired lady to join him, hoping she would come and not stand him up as he was fearing would happen. 

“She’s not going to leave you at the isle Colby. You know she wont, it’s not her way” called Jon upon noticing how nervous he was getting. Something he found amusing in away and always question why the two didn’t elope before hand as so many before them had done. He turned around to see both Maverick and Brandon looking at him as if he lost his mind for speaking the words he did. “What she isn’t. S-J been looking forward to his too much, plus her sister was doing her hair for her when I went to visit them before coming her, her brothers look as if they have been on guard all night” added Jon explaining he had gone to visit the bride to be and noticed her older brothers had kept watch throughout the night and her sister was doubling as her make up artist for the day. It wasn’t long before Colby re-entered the main room from the bathroom, his hair nearly done in a bun at the base of his skull, hold his tux jacket and white shirt. Placing the jacket on the bed before carefully pulling the shirt on. 

“How long have we got left before we got to be a the venue?” asked Colby putting the jacket on once he had done the buttons to his shirt and did his tie as nearly as he could with his shaking hands. He watched as Brandon checked his watch before holding up five figures signally they had five minutes to spare. He was proud of his little brother, achieving his dreams of being a professional wrestler and world champion as well as finding the person he considered to be his soul mate along the way. He had seen them together on many occasions, how contagious there happiness and smiles were, he could even remember saying to himself he had to find his perfect someone especially after seeing how in love his brother was and still is. There had been many time when he had seen Colby down and asked what was wrong with him, only to find out it was because he missed Saraya-Jade and just wanted to hold her in his arms. Something that brought the familiar smile back when she returned to him and he was able to do just as he said he wanted to. Colby nodded in thanks before making sure he looked okay in the mirror, hearing the bang of one of the many who was set to remind him when to start making his way down to the lobby. 

With Saraya-Jade she was with her mother and sister as well as Renee and Foxy, the latter two excited for the events where as Saraya was getting nervous about what was to come, the day he proposed to her playing on repeat as Nicole did her make up for her, making sure it was as natural as possible but still had the true Saraya shinning through and highlighted her features as well as natural beauty. She knew her little sister was getting nervous about the days events, especially when she asked her close friend and former tag team partner in April Mendes/Brooks as well as their mother Jackie if they were nervous before they walked down the isle. Knowing they would be honest with her and knew what she was likely going through. 

“There all done, who’s next?” spoke Nicole turning her sister around so she could see her reflection in the mirror. Noticing the small smile come over her lips and Renee hop into the chair when Saraya stood up. Jackie holding up her daughter’s wedding dress, knowing it would be exactly as he daughter wanted, considering she had it specially made for her, using the designs she like and suited her so well when going to bridal store after bridal store and coming up empty handed. She could remember hearing her daughter say she didn’t know if there was a perfect bridal gown out there for her, something which turned out to be untrue as she was now holding on to it. Nicole smiled as she did Renee’s make up and hair, knowing since Saraya’s was a curly up do one with a small braid then the others would have straight down styles to make her stand out all the more. 

“Time to put your dress on” excitedly exclaimed Foxy jumping a little and doing a happy clap her smiling bright and excited at the event she would be attending. Paige smiled and walked into the bathroom, her brothers having already changed into their tux and basically acting as her personal security, much like they did when she was younger just on a more serious manner. Acting as if she was a princess going to a dangerous event, rather than a bride preparing for her wedding in just under an hours time. Jackie followed her daughter into the room, helping her into the strapless dress and tying the back of the dress up for her, making sure the twenty five year old could still breath. Once done she helped her with the veil and placed the shoes out in front of her. Sandals Tenille had allowed her to borrow. 

“Just need something old, something new and something blue. Since Tenille kindly leant you the sandals as something borrowed” spoke Jackie, seeing how beautiful her daughter looked. She had hoped to be there when Nicole walked down the isle but knew it would be a while before that happened due to the older girl not wanting to settle down just yet. Saraya was the first of the four to settle down and want to marry, proud to have found that special someone for her. “You look gorgeous, Colby is a lucky man” added Jackie, complimenting her daughter and knowing she would be safer with Colby, he had promised he would never do anything to hurt her, something he had kept to even when they went their separate ways in the ring, they stayed until outside of it. She felt proud to know her daughter had been successful in her chosen career path and also found someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with along the way. Jackie soon led Saraya from the room, noticing Foxy was now getting her make up done and Renee had hers done in a natural way to highlight her natural beauty and features. 

“Something old and something blue” spoke Renee giving the tiara Jon had slippered her earlier on to Jackie who placed the it in her hair, making the twenty five year old look more like a princess than she did before. “From Jon, he found it in an antique shop a few months ago, he added the blue gems, saying he wanted to do something special for someone who meant so much to him” added Renee revealing Jon had found it months ago and altered it ready for the special day, wanting to do something special for the person who meant a lot to him. She was his best friend and sister, someone who accepted him back in her life when he broke her heart, the girl of the Shield, the one who lead them to success, and was always there. Saraya smiled at hearing what Jon had done, making the day all the more precious to her, just as the tiara would be. 

“And your something new” added Foxy holding out a black jewellery box, Saraya carefully took hold of it saying thank you to her friends with a genuine smile on her lips. “A sparkly black sapphire necklace, from all the girls in the back. Curtsy of Nikki, believing as the youngest to get married you should have something to remind you of everyone who loves you backstage, including Danielle, Tenille and the girls in NXT” continued Foxy revealing the necklace was Nikki’s idea so she had something to remind her of the others who loved her backstage even when they were rivals in the ring. The were truly a family behind the scenes, always there to support another when they were in need of it. 

“Just think the next big wedding his Nikki and John’s in the summer” responded Saraya, knowing Nikki was looking forward to her own wedding and had mentioned she wanted it to be as special as her sister’s in Brie and of those around her who had already tied the knot such as Maryse and Miz, Maria and Mike, even Stephanie and Paul, just because she knew they were made to last forever just as Trinity and Jon’s were. She knew Nattie was happy too, but didn’t want the arguments both she and T.J had in the first year of their marriage where it seemed things were going to have a sad ending. “Wonder how that’s going to be, we all know Nikki loves a good party and to be loud through her choices” added Saraya looking forward to another of her friends tying the knot with their significant other. Just as she knew what Jon had planned for Renee, a surprise she had helped him plan as he had asked for her help along with Colby’s and Matthew P. 

An hour later, seeing Colby waiting at the end of the isle, his brother Brandon to his left along with Jon and Maverick, each of them dressed in a black tux with a white shirt and black tie, the best man and grooms men each had a red rose in the top pocket of the tux where as Seth had a white one to match his bride’s dress. The guests had already taken their seats with a camera man to either side of the room, ready to film the event. Colby a small smile on his lips as he waited patiently, especially when he remembered who the ring bearer was. The minister was stood to his right patiently waiting as he was for the girls to arrive. He knew they were there due to Paige’s mother and two brothers being in their assigned seats. It wasn’t long until the wedding music of Cannon in D began, signalling the bride was finally ready to walk down the isle to meet her groom and take the vows. 

Seth watched as Foxy made her way down the isle first, a mix of different colour roses and dressed in a spaghetti strap black sparkling dress, her hair had been straightened, and she had a beautiful headpiece on. Renee followed behind her dressed identically and with the a similar bunch of roses, she took her stop just in front of Foxy as she watched with everyone else as Nicole made her way down the isle, a bright smile on her lips especially when she knew they were aware of who would be following her. Once she was in her spot, she nod to Colby while discreetly pointing to the entrance. There stood Ricky dressed in his best formal ware, next to him with her arm linked with her father’s was Saraya. A bright smile on her lips although the nerves sparkling in her eyes. This was the biggest day of her life. 

Her white wedding dress fitting her perfectly, the strapless top with the black gems going around the hem, the small black ribbon around her mid section and the layered fluffy white skirt making her look like a princess at a ball. The tiara Jon had gotten her resting up on her neatly done curly hair, sparling from the glitter going through it, the necklace she was given from the many girls she worked with elegantly went with her dress, the veil she wore was long, trailing behind her like the train of her dress did. Colby couldn’t help but be breath taken at seeing his Saraya look so beautiful and wearing the traditional white dress. Just adding her own twist to it with the black ribbon around her midsection. As her father walked her closer, he noticed she had also changed her lip piercing to a sparkling white stood rather than the normal black one, the little details she had thought of made him smile, all of his nervous slowly vanishing the close she got to him. When she did finally react the alter, Ricky kissed his daughter on the cheek before giving her hand to Colby who helped her to her place, smiling the entire time. Both of them finally turning to the priest. 

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Saraya-Jade Knight and Colby Daniel Lopez in matrimony commended to be honourable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace” spoke the priest who had offered to marry them when they came to him. He waited for a few minutes to see if anyone would speak out against them being married, seeing the relieved looks on the features of both the bride and groom when no one did. “I am understanding both the bride and groom have written their own vows” added the priest, watching as the pair turned to face each other both with loving smiles on their lips and the compassion for each other in their eyes, showing as clear as water. 

“Colby, when I first met you all those years ago. I honestly didn’t know what to think, considering Dusty’s description was way of the mark. But the more I kept appearing to you, the more I realised you were someone different, instead of running a mile you helped me pull pranks on our co-workers, you laughed with me instead of at me when something didn’t go as planned and you stuck with me even when times go bad. My mum told me once, don’t marry the one I can live with, marry the one I can’t live without, which is exactly what I’m doing. I never knew the meaning of soul mate or even believed they existed until I met you” spoke Saraya, saying her vows to the man she loved more than anything else in the world, her hands in his as she did so and looking him in the eyes with a bright smile, showing she was happy with where she was and knew that was where she was supposed to be. 

“They say you never know when your perfect match will come along. Which is true. When Dusty first mentioned one of the diva’s was going to be helping me, I dreaded it. I expected you to be blond, super girly and not have a clue about wrestling. Instead I got you, the complete opposite, you quickly became my best friend. When we were partner after I went to the main roster apart of me felt missing, but every time I seen you again whether it be when I was visiting NXT or when you came to the main roster I felt whole again, like my missing piece had been found. The final piece of me if you Saraya. It’s always been you. When I’m with you I can be who I am without fearing what you would think, without fearing being judged. I knew from the moment we reunited you were the one for me, you were my soul mate, and I will spend every day showing just how much you meaning to me” replied Seth reciting the vows he had written weeks earlier, a loving smile on his lips, admiring the beauty of the woman who had agreed to become his wife all those months before. His smile getting bigger when he noticed Rocco coming down the isle, a cushion with the rings attached to a ribbon secured to her back. Saraya smiled upon seeing Rocco, seemingly happy to be playing her part in the special day. 

“With the ring, I bless thee, an object which has no end and no beginning like the love these two share. May we wish them luck in all there future endeavours. Saraya repeat after me” spoke the priest watching as the bride and groom got the rings from the black collie. A smile on their lips as they did so and the ahs that came from the guests especially when they realised she was wearing a white rose on her collar. Saraya did as she was told and repeated the words to Colby, slipping the ring on his finger, listening as he did the same with her before placing the wedding band on her finger signalling they would love and respect each other until they were parted. “I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Lopez. You may now kiss the bride” added the priest watching as Colby gently pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her waist when she was close enough, placing his lips on hers in a gentle put passionate kiss. The pair of them hearing the many guest clapping for the new weds. Jackie had tears in her eyes at seeing her daughter move on to the next stage of her life. Where as Ricky looked on with a proud smile, how his princess had found her prince and was willing to give up her party lifestyle just to be with him. Similar to how he and Jackie were with each other. 

“Together” spoke Colby as the two of them left the venue to go to the reception, neither of them being able to stop smiling at the events that had taken place or how they were now Mr and Mrs Lopez. He listened as Saraya said the one word response that went with it. Forever. He knew when he had Saraya he had everything he wanted and she was the same with him. To him home was wherever she was. As long as he had his Paige to his Seth Rollins he would be completely happy with everything around him and wouldn’t complain. As he knew she was his soul mate and the one who would be there whenever he needed her.


	15. End of The Line

With the Royal Rumble came the dawn of a new era for all in the WWE. At the event the Authority officially disbanded giving all control they had to Paige on Raw the following day. Shane McMahon had attempted to fight against only to be undermined by Daniel Bryan who accepted her control, figuring it would be better for everyone rather than just a few. Although like before the general managers and commissioners would still have full control of their shows backstage. Although at the Royal Rumble the much awaited first appearance of Ronda Rousey happened, being praised by the higher ups of the company and getting mixed reactions from most others, although tensions began to rise when she made it clear she wanted the women’s title despite not earning it. 

At this moment in time Ronda Rousey stood in the middle of the ring, a smirk on her lips at the possibility of being the next women’s champion on either brand. Hearing the cheers from some of the universe and boos from the other half. In her hand she held a microphone with the normal company logo on. She acted as if she was waiting for the WWE Universe to settle or for someone to appear, neither of which looked as if they were going to happen. The WWE Universe weren’t known for doing as one would wish and the locker did have attendances to speak out when they felt as if something as wrong. The former UFC fighter lifted the microphone to her lips and opened them as if she was about to speak, closing them soon after like she had forgotten what she was going to say or changed her mind at the last second. 

“After Elimination Chamber I will find out which champion I face at WrestleMaina. I will either face Charlotte for the SmackDown Women’s title or whomever is the Raw’s Women’s champion. You can be damn sure I will win and become your new champion” spoke Ronda, her voice dripping with confidence, although that was soon replaced by frustration when the familiar demon scream echoed through the arena, the WWE Universe erupted into cheers especially when the woman it belonged to appeared, followed by Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville, neither of the three women appearing amused, all three with an emotionless expression painted on their features although Paige’s had hints of annoyance shinning through. The three women stood at the top of the entrance ramp looking at Ronda almost as if they were daring her to say another word. 

“I didn’t start the Women’s revolution here in WWE so you could waltz in and get what you wanted. Most dangerous woman in UFC you might have been but this is WWE. You want something around here you earn like everyone else” spoke Paige, showing her annoyance was for a good reason. She wasn’t about to let someone come in and undo all the hard work she and so many others had done over the years since the revolution turned into the evolution. “I’m not going to stand by and watch as you undo the hard work so many women back there put into making this evolution happen. I destroyed the Authority for vengeance and to give everyone here a chance, I’m not about to let you recreate what they stood for” added Paige slowly making her way down to the ring with Sonya and Mandy both of which also had a microphone, they both listened as the WWE universe cheered for Paige, at the words she spoke and the confidence she had when speaking regardless to whom she was speaking to. 

“You may have been the most dangerous woman in UFC Ronda but this is WWE. I think Asuka might have something to say before she lets you say you’re the most dangerous here. Hell every woman on Raw, SmackDown and NXT will have something to say before they willingly stand aside and bow down to your wishes” spoke Mandy, reminding the WWE Universe of the woman who won the first ever women’s royal rumble match thrust earning a match at the grandest stage of them all. She like Paige and Sonya noticed the WWE Universe begin to cheer when they noticed the trio surrounding the ring in the way that replicated the Shield before they attacked. The WWE Universe picking up on what was likely to happen and why Paige had appeared in the first place. She may have turned down the offer to be the queen of the women’s roster but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to let just anyone take the crown and throne. 

“You may be here with us Ronda but that doesn’t mean that you belong here. This is our house” shouted Sonya before throwing her microphone aside and quickly entering the ring, helping Paige and Mandy with their attack on Ronda. She knew her skills in MMA would come in handy, especially when she could use them to counter that of a former UFC fighter. It wasn’t long before Ronda began to fight back although most in attendance knew it would be fruitless, with Paige there to counter something and Sonya along with Mandy as her back up their wasn’t much she could do other than accept her fate. 

“This is my house” spoke Paige although only just auditable to those around her due to a microphone being near by. After the attack the raven haired woman who had effectively become known as the Princess of the Empire, held up the arm of Mandy and Sonya like they were the victors in a fight. The three of them leaving the ring shortly after, knowing if Ronda was going to retaliate it would be sooner rather than later. On their way backstage they were met with Asuka making her way down to the ring, a small entertained smile on her lips at witnessing the attack on the woman who claimed she was the most dangerous. She had a bone to pick with the other woman but enjoyed watching as the one who made everything possible gave her a lesson on what happens when you assume to deserve something without earning the right to it. 

“No one is ready for Asuka” shouted Asuka from the top of the ramp not bothering to move closer to the squared circle or even enter it. She had no intention of helping the former UFC star nor was she about to inflict any more damage, or at least not yet. The Japanese star watched as the latest edition to the WWE’s women’s roster struggled to her feet, knowing it was a wise move of her to stay down until the three had gone. After all Paige was no stranger to making a statement or getting her point across through her actions, but she was all the more dangerous when she was trailed by Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville. The newly wed woman was determined the Barbie dolls weren’t going to take back over and destroy what she had worked hard to build over the years. 

Later on in the evening Saraya was backstage in her locker room watching as the playbacks of the attack was aired to the WWE Universe watching at home and listening as Jonathan Coachman asked why she had done it as well as Corey Graves give a convincing answer when he said she was sticking up for the woman who were already on the roster and for what she had built since starting her crusade to destroy the authority and bring about a new era, one where the women in the company were respected rather than there to break up the shows or for eye candy. 

“You okay?” asked Colby walking into the locker room with a small smile on his lips, the same smile that appeared every time he seen or someone mentioned her name. He knew today was going to be the end of his tag team with Jason Jordan as well as the start of something to elevate him back to the stardom he once held before his untimely injury years before hand. He smiled a little more when Saraya nodded to his question, standing up shortly after to wrap her arms around him in a tight but loving embrace almost like she was settling for a good luck hug rather than the traditional kiss he had grown accustomed to when it come his new wed wife. It wasn’t long before he returned the hug, moving into the locker room a little more and opting to sit with he on the sofa in there, although it wasn’t as comfortable as it looked to be. 

“So what they got planned for you husband dearest?” asked Saraya looked up to make eye contact with the love of her life. A soft expression took over his features, at hearing her voice, although he knew what was to come he also found comfort in hearing her voice, even when it was full of hurt or rage there was just something about hearing it that made any bad day he was having better. “Had any updates on Nathan and his injury situation?” added Saraya knowing as anyone backstage did Nathan was dealing with some tough injuries hence why he hadn’t actually competed in a match for weeks, the medical personnel hoping with rest his injury would heal without the need of surgery. 

“I’m teaming with Joe to take on Stephan and Claudio for the tag championships. As for Nathan their keeping him out while they do a few more checks, they are serious considering sending him for surgery. It doesn’t look good either way so their ending the tag team as planned” replied Colby, revealing he was to be working with his former tag team partner in Joe to take on the current tag team champions. He knew his spot was coming and what was to happen over the next couple of weeks. How things were going to change in terms of what happened for WrestleMaina. “Once again my WrestleMaina place is up in the air” added Colby remembering how his WrestleMaina luck had been, since going into singles competition. 2015 he won the title when he cashed in the money in the bank contract, the following year he had to miss it due to his knee injury then it was up in the air again in 2017 when he slightly re-injured his right knee during Samoa Joe’s attack. 

“You’ll be there at WrestleMaina, I know you will. We all found out in 2016 a big event like that without its big stars kinda sucks. You, Randy, John all out with injury which left everything up in the air for everyone. Even the creative didn’t know what was going on” responded Saraya having faith her other half would be at the biggest event in wrestling entertainment. And making an example out of the one he had to sit in the press box and watch. She could remember him being down since he couldn’t compete but come to congratulate her on her teams win none the less and saying one last goodbye to Brie since that was her last match before retiring to start the family she had dreamt of having. 

Later on in the night seen Seth and Roman competing in the tag team match again The Bar for the tag team titles. The match was going well until Jason appeared as normal causing a distraction that in advantage helped the other team or doing something that got on the nerves of Seth or Roman, mainly the Big Dog as the Architect had grown used to the treatment his fill in tag team partner treated him to. There had been many times he caught himself wondering how they had won the tag team titles in the first place and how the man was a three time tag champion in NXT, SmackDown and Raw, especially when he didn’t seem to understand the concept of team work. Towards the end of the match Jason tried to stop the champs from leaving the match and keeping the tag titles, attacking Cesaro in the progress and right in front of the referee causing man clad in the black and white shirt to disqualify the challenges and a rather unhappy pair of hounds. Considering that was the last chance they had to regain the titles. 

“What the hell you doing” called Roman making no attempt to hid his anger or any of his emotions over what had just occurred. He knew Seth was tempted to do something, the way he clambered through the roped and sat on the apron gave that away, plus the smaller man was practically vibrating with different emotions threatening to overload. He knew Seth never had this much trouble with a tag team partner before, not with him or Dean, not even when he was forced to team with his worst enemies, yet with someone who was supposed to be brilliant with tag team work everything had been going down hill, from the miscommunications to the whole champions club thing. Jason soon disappeared backstage after his fail attempts at apologising and the innocent look failing to win them over, he quickly scuppered trying his best to avoid Paige while backstage, having been on the receiving end of her brutal attacks before he didn’t wish to be again. 

“You never wanna listen, you never wanna learn. You weren’t even supposed to be out there what were you thinking?” shouted Seth when he finally found his tag team partner hiding backstage, he knew Jason was hiding, more than likely from Roman or Paige since he knew she would be on a rampage, they were her team after all. She was their girl as much as they were her guys, nothing was going to change that in the eyes of the locker room or the die hard fans of the entertainment in which they provide on a weekly basis. “I, I, huh, I, its always about I with you, that your problem its never about we” shouted Seth again this time cutting the mumbling Jason off finally fed up with his all the excuses and the lack of communication between them. He was done trying. “I again. You selfish son of a bitch” continued Seth not bothering to care for the rules or that Kurt had appeared he had months worth of anger, now he could finally let it all free and get it off his chest. He no longer wanted to be in a team with the gold bloodied one. 

“Woah, Woah, hold on your getting out of line. My son is legitimately hurt” spoke Kurt coming between the two, holding a hand to each of their chests. At least thankful Paige appeared especially when she pulled on Seth’s arm as to pull him away from the situation at hand and give the situation some much needed air and space. Kurt knew as anyone did, Paige was the only person Seth wouldn’t push away, the only one he would listen to like she was the voice of sense and reason when he needed it most. Even when she could be in a more fouler mood than Seth could be and have a temper worse than any other superstar there, there were times when she would help in a situation rather than add her own sprinkle of wrath to it. 

“The one thing I’m sorry about. Is I didn’t legitimately hurt him myself” spoke Seth in response, the anger, frustration and annoyance filling his voice as an expression to match it painted itself on to his features. No more tag team, he was going to be the true King Slayer again. Seth looked back to Paige after that allowing her to pull him away, although wrapping her in a tight almost bone crushing hug as soon as they were around the corner and away from the father and son duo. He felt the tension melt away as he calmed down from channelling the rage and return back to his every day self. Kissing Saraya shortly after realising her from the hug with a small smile on his lips. He quickly leant down before her, sweeping her into a bridal style carry and strolling back to the locker room they shared watching the rest of the show while preparing for the weeks to come. With the first ever Women’s Elimination Chamber being announced and another one for the men, they both knew the face of wrestling was changing, just as they knew they had to change with it if they were going to be able etch their names on the wall and proudly say they stand in the Hall of Fame. 

~ End ~


End file.
